


Odiato nemico

by mikimac



Series: Il mio odiato amato nemico [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Dark Sherlock, Human John, M/M, Master Sherlock, Master/Slave, Slave John, Slavery, Vampire Lestrade, Vampire Mycroft, Vampire Sherlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: I Vampiri hanno assunto il potere, ma gli Umani resistono. Una serie di delitti potrebbe compromettere il diritto di Mycroft a comandare su Albione. Sherlock e John collaboreranno per risolvere il caso e scopriranno che il nemico può avere varie sfumature.





	1. Quando non splende il sole

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Hated Enemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841874) by [mikimac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac)



> Con questo capitolo, inizia la seconda parte di “Il mio odiato amato nemico”. I rapporti fra Sherlock e John non sono ancora dei migliori. Anzi, direi che siano proprio dei peggiori, ma si intravede una lucina, in fondo al tunnel. Malgrado ciò, anche in questa storia ci sono scene che potrebbero creare qualche problema. Spero di non urtare la sensibilità di nessuno.
> 
> I personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, della BBC e del diabolico duo Steven Moffat & Mark Gatiss. Questo racconto non ha scopo di lucro. Se dovesse ricordarne altri, sarebbe un caso e mi dispiacerebbe.
> 
> Buona lettura!

 

Sono trascorsi mesi, da quando scrissi come i Vampiri siano usciti allo scoperto e abbiano assunto il potere, su un quaderno trovato in un armadio. Mi è difficile ricostruire gli avvenimenti seguenti da un punto di vista temporale, perché all’inizio non avevo dei riferimenti. Non so quanto tempo sia trascorso da quando sono stato portato qui, al 221B di Baker Street, a quando quella povera donna è morta per la paura, a quando ho scoperto che la resistenza umana stava creando grossi problemi ai Vampiri. Mi piacerebbe molto conoscere questa data, perché quella notte mi ha dato la forza di continuare a vivere. Non mi vergogno a confessare che, dopo la morte di quella povera donna, io mi stavo lasciando morire, travolto dalla depressione e dal senso di colpa. Non trovavo un valido motivo per vivere, per continuare a ribellarmi a Sherlock e al mio essere uno schiavo. La morte mi era sembrata la soluzione migliore. Sicuramente sarebbe stata la più facile. Probabilmente la più vigliacca. A volte, ci vuole più coraggio a vivere che a morire. Poi, ci fu quella notte. Sherlock mi ridusse a essere poco più che un pezzo di arredamento. Ero legato e imbavagliato, completamente esposto e vulnerabile, umiliato e sminuito. Se provasse a trattarmi ora nello stesso modo, appena libero lo riempirei di pugni! Anche se, a ben pensarci, non gli farei un gran male. Anzi, probabilmente mi farei male solo io. Più che i pugni, dovrei trovare qualcosa di molto resistente, con cui colpirlo. Il frustino? No. Quello potrebbe anche piacergli e non sarebbe una punizione. Il teschio andrebbe in frantumi. Il suo violino ne uscirebbe a pezzi e sarebbe un peccato.

Nel corso di questi anni, ho capito che non riesco e non posso nascondere nulla a Sherlock. Lui ha questa straordinaria capacità di leggere chiunque, come se fosse un libro aperto. Non importa che il soggetto sia un vampiro o un umano. Lui ti osserva e ricostruisce la tua storia, attraverso gli indizi che scopre in ogni parte del tuo essere. La ruga che hai sulla fronte, il callo su una mano, il capello sul colletto della camicia, la macchia sul risvolto dei pantaloni o la scarpa più consunta in un punto piuttosto che in un altro. Non ci sono segreti, per lui. Non abbiamo mai parlato di quella notte, ma sono sicuro che lui la abbia organizzata perché voleva darmi una scossa, una ragione per non lasciarmi morire. Si era accorto della mia depressione e ha trovato un modo per costringermi a reagire. Quella sera mi ridiede l’energia per continuare a lottare e le cose cambiarono anche nel rapporto fra me e Sherlock.

 

 

**Quando non splende il sole**

 

 

Come primo passo avanti, Sherlock mi portò dei vestiti. Vestiti. Il termine mi fa sorridere perché non è indicativo di cosa fossero i primi “abiti” che Sherlock mi concesse di indossare. Questo, comunque, rappresentò un notevole miglioramento, poiché, fin dal mio arrivo al 221B di Baker Street, non avevo più indossato alcun tipo di indumento.

Un giorno Sherlock si presentò nella mia stanza con una scatola. Era uno di quegli imballaggi che fanno le ditte quando ti spediscono qualcosa a domicilio. Io ero sdraiato sul letto, con il lenzuolo tirato a coprirmi fino al ventre. Non c’era un solo lembo della mia pelle che Sherlock non avesse visto, toccato, sfiorato, morso o picchiato, ma farmi trovare coperto era l’unica forma di ribellione che mi fosse rimasta e non ero disposto a lasciarmi guardare, toccare, sfiorare, mordere e picchiare, senza opporre resistenza. Quando lui aprì la porta, lo fissai negli occhi, sfidandolo a fare quello che voleva, come se io avessi potuto impedirglielo. Lui ricambiò lo sguardo, per nulla intimorito dalla mia inutile bellicosità. Si avvicinò al letto e vi appoggiò sopra il pacco: “Aprilo.”

Spostai lo sguardo da Sherlock alla scatola. Per quanto ne sapevo io, poteva esserci dentro qualsiasi cosa. Da un pugno a molla, che mi colpisse il volto nel momento in cui avessi aperto il coperchio, alla testa di un qualche mio amico, che avevano trovato e ucciso, a un giocattolo sessuale o a un attrezzo per la tortura, che lui avrebbe usato su di me. Mi avvicinai alla scatola e sollevai il coperchio con molta circospezione, come se temessi che potesse saltare in aria. Mi trovai davanti slip e canottiere di vari colori e modelli.

“La taglia è la tua, ma puoi provarli, se vuoi. Se qualcosa non andasse bene, posso cambiarla.”

Alzai gli occhi su Sherlock, studiandolo per qualche secondo, per capire dove fosse il tranello. L’espressione sul suo viso era assolutamente innocente, ma avevo imparato da tempo quanto lui fosse bravo a nascondere le sue reali intenzioni. Tirai il lenzuolo, in modo da sfilarlo dal letto, e me lo drappeggiai sul corpo, come se fosse stato una tunica romana, sempre tenendo lo sguardo ben fisso su Sherlock. I suoi occhi si illuminarono e le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso a metà fra l’ironico e il divertito: “Davvero? Ti copri per andare in bagno a provare quello che io ti ho comprato? Come se non ti avessi mai visto nudo? O come se non potessi toglierti quel lenzuolo di dosso, senza fare alcuna fatica?”

Non lo degnai di una risposta. Entrambi sapevamo perfettamente che le sue domande erano retoriche e che il mio era solo un atto di ribellione, anche abbastanza infantile. Lo fulminai con lo sguardo, sfidandolo a provare a togliermi il lenzuolo.

Sherlock ridacchiò, sollevando le mani, in segno di resa: “Pace. Oggi sono venuto in pace. Tieni pure quel lenzuolo addosso. Tanto, sto già pensando a come fare per toglierti canotta e slip.”

Alzai gli occhi al soffitto, esasperato, ma una parte di me avrebbe voluto rispondere a quel sorriso. Sono un medico. So cosa sia la Sindrome di Stoccolma. Affezionarsi al proprio carceriere, al proprio aguzzino. Difenderlo contro chiunque cerchi di convincerti che ti stia facendo del male e che dovresti accusarlo. Assecondare chi ti torturi, perché da lui dipende il tuo benessere, il tuo cibo, la tua sopravvivenza. Perché, in qualche modo, il mostro ti fa sentire sicuro e protetto, per il solo fatto che, se seguirai le sue regole e i suoi ordini, lui non ti farà altro male. Come potevo permettere che questo accadesse? Come potevo cadere nella trappola della Sindrome di Stoccolma e provare affetto e riconoscenza per il mostro che mi aveva picchiato e stuprato, legato e imprigionato, che si era nutrito di me? Eppure, una piccolissima parte di me stava cedendo alla tentazione di giocare con Sherlock, di dimenticare le cose brutte e costruire un vero rapporto con lui, rispondendo ai suoi scherzi.

Mi voltai verso il bagno, scuro in viso, arrabbiato con me stesso, perché sentivo che stavo cedendo al fascino del vampiro. Tirai la tenda e appoggiai la scatola sul piccolo mobiletto dentro cui c’erano gli asciugamani di ricambio. Mi infilai un paio di slip e una canottiera. Fu meravigliosamente strano e piacevole provare nuovamente la sensazione della morbidezza e della freddezza del cotone sulla pelle. Tutto era perfetto. Gli indumenti non tiravano, non erano larghi, non erano stretti. Non mi chiesi come Sherlock avesse indovinato la mia taglia. Se glielo avessi chiesto, avrebbe sbuffato, protestando che lui non “indovinava”, ma “deduceva”. Stavo guardando gli altri indumenti presenti nella scatola, quando la tenda si aprì. Mi voltai di scatto, sapendo chi mi sarei trovato davanti: “Mi sono provato solo i primi due pezzi. Potrei avere un altro po’ di tempo, per vedere cosa ci sia nella scatola? Padrone,” aggiunsi in fretta.

“Ci sono solo altri slip e altre canotte. Oltre ad alcune paia di ciabatte. Vieni fuori. Mi sto annoiando ad aspettarti. Il resto della roba lo guardi dopo. Sempre che tu non voglia che io ti aiuti a spogliarti,” terminò, sussurrando in tono basso e suadente.

Chiusi la scatola con un colpo secco e la riportai sul letto: “No, grazie. Non ho bisogno di aiuto.”

Sherlock mi seguì, circondando i miei fianchi con le sue braccia e attirandomi a sé, cosicché la mia schiena fosse appoggiata al suo torace: “Che peccato. Già mi vedevo sfilarti lentamente gli slip, mentre infilavo le mani sotto la canotta, facendoti vibrare di lussuria e piacere.”

“Non sono interessato,” ribattei, in tono secco.

“Davvero? Qualcuno potrebbe dire che tu stia mentendo,” Sherlock ridacchiò di nuovo.

Sapevo che si stava riferendo al mio pene, già semiduro. Era una cosa che odiavo. Sherlock sapeva come toccarmi e dove sfiorarmi per ottenere il risultato che voleva. Sembrava che il mio corpo fosse come il suo violino e che lui riuscisse a suonarlo in modo che ne uscissero i suoni che lui desiderava. Cercavo di non vedere il modo in cui il mio corpo reagiva alle stimolazioni e alla voce di Sherlock, ignorando completamente i miei sentimenti. Era come se corpo, mente e cuore fossero entità separate, che convivessero casualmente nello stesso luogo.

“Cosa vuoi, in cambio di questo _regalo_? Signore.”

Sherlock mi lasciò andare e si sedette sul letto, accavallando elegantemente le gambe: “Ho una proposta per te. Immagino che sia molto noioso trascorrere il tempo disteso su questo letto, a non fare nulla. Solo. Avrai sicuramente notato quanto io sia disordinato. Vorrei che tu tenessi in ordine e pulito il mio appartamento. In cambio di questo, potrai indossare questi vestiti e prendere qualche libro da leggere, quando starai in camera tua.”

“Nella mia prigione,” lo corressi, senza nascondere la rabbia e il sarcasmo.

“Esistono prigioni peggiori. Se vuoi, posso sempre fartene conoscere qualcuna e lasciarti lì per un po’ di tempo. Forse dopo apprezzeresti quello che ti offro, senza essere sempre così irritante.”

Ci fissammo negli occhi per qualche secondo. Non mi conveniva avventurarmi in una discussione su cosa fosse una prigione. Sherlock mi stava concedendo di uscire da quella stanza e fare qualcosa, anche se questo avrebbe sottolineato ulteriormente la mia condizione di schiavo.

“Se ti comporterai bene e non mi farai innervosire troppo, potrei anche usarti come assistente per i miei esperimenti. Ho bisogno di qualcuno che trascriva a computer gli appunti, che prendo. Tu sei un medico e sei abbastanza intelligente, per un umano, quindi potresti veramente essermi utile.”

Stavo mordendomi la lingua, per non urlare in faccia a Sherlock tutto quello che pensavo su ciò che stava dicendo di me. Non stava riconoscendo i miei meriti e le mie capacità. Mi stava insultando.

“Allora, animaletto, hai intenzione di rispondermi o sei così sopraffatto dalla magnanimità della mia offerta, che non trovi le parole con cui ringraziarmi?”

Ero paonazzo e furioso. Non solo mi aveva denigrato, ma si stava anche prendendo gioco di me! Lui sapeva perfettamente quanto io fossi offeso e che stessi facendo ogni sforzo possibile per trattenermi dal rispondergli, ma Sherlock insisteva. Ed io non riuscii a fermare la mia lingua, prima che mi mettesse nei guai: “A parte il fatto che se tu definisci slip e canotta dei vestiti, dovresti rivedere il significato di questa parola su un vocabolario, tu ti aspetti che io ti ringrazi perché mi stai offrendo la possibilità di scegliere fra essere solo il tuo giocattolo sessuale e la tua riserva di cibo oppure essere uno schiavo in senso completo, tenendo pulita la tua casa, trascrivendo i tuoi appunti, facendoti divertire a letto e dandoti il mio sangue? Padrone?”

Sherlock non cambiò espressione e inclinò la testa, anche se avrei giurato che gli fosse sfuggito un sorrisetto: “Esatto,” rispose, come se fosse un gatto, che stesse facendo le fusa.

Sherlock era esasperante e frustrante, ma non potevo più sopportare di rimanere chiuso fra quelle quattro pareti né di trascorrere le mie giornate coperto da un lenzuolo: “Accetto,” mi arresi, sospirando.

“Non avevo dubbi,” sorrise Sherlock, irriverente, scattando in piedi.

Prese la scatola, andò verso l’armadio e ve la mise dentro: “Avrai tempo per riordinare tutto, dopo. Ora scendiamo. Voglio che tu inizi subito il lavoro.”

Rimasi accanto al letto, aspettando che lui tirasse fuori collare e guinzaglio, ma i due oggetti non fecero la loro comparsa.

Sherlock si voltò verso di me, irritato e sorpreso: “Hai bisogno di un invito scritto?”

“Niente collare e guinzaglio?”

Le labbra di Sherlock si stirarono in un sorriso malizioso: “Comincia a piacerti, il fatto che io ti porti in giro come se fossi il mio animaletto prediletto? Vuoi che vada a prendere il collare ed il guinzaglio? Magari anche le manette e il frustino? Riusciresti ugualmente a riordinare il salotto, anche dopo avere fatto qualche giochino divertente?”

Arrossii violentemente: “Ne faccio a meno, grazie,” ribattei, in tono secco, mentre lo raggiungevo.

Sherlock ridacchiò, ma non aggiunse altro. Arrivati in salotto, mi spiegò cosa potessi toccare e cosa non dovessi sfiorare nemmeno “con il tuo bel culetto” o sarebbero stati guai. Mi disse come volesse ordinata la libreria e le varie carte presenti nella stanza. Non c’erano giornali. Mi chiesi se fossero ancora pubblicati. Non c’erano una televisione né una radio. Malgrado fossi uscito dalla mia prigione, non avrei mai saputo cosa stesse accadendo fuori da quelle mura. Se la resistenza umana avesse ottenuto dei risultati.

Sospirai. Dovevo accontentarmi di quello che avevo ottenuto.

 

 

Per qualche tempo, quella divenne la nostra routine. Quando Sherlock era in casa, mi faceva uscire dalla mia prigione, affinché io potessi riordinare ciò che lui aveva messo in disordine e lo aiutassi nella trascrizione degli appunti sui suoi esperimenti. Ebbi, così, modo di conoscere la signora Hudson, la donna che mi preparava il cibo, da quando ero stato portato al 221B di Baker Street. Accadde per caso.

Un pomeriggio, stavo sistemando i libri nella libreria cercando di decidere cosa mi sarei portato in camera, mentre il salotto era invaso dalle note solenni e dalle voci maestose dei “Carmina Burana” di Carl Orff, provenienti dallo stereo posto accanto al caminetto. La biblioteca di Sherlock è ricca di volumi che trattano ogni argomento, perché l’informazione che potrebbe ispirargli la soluzione di un caso potrebbe trovarsi nei luoghi più impensati e improbabili. Compresi i libri, di qualsiasi genere. Fra i vari tomi, notai alcuni romanzi che avevano come protagonisti i vampiri. Li osservai, chiedendomi se contenessero veramente informazioni sulla loro razza e come fossero nate le leggende e i racconti, di cui erano protagonisti.

Fui preso dalla tentazione di fare qualche domanda a Sherlock, ma ero sicuro che non mi avrebbe risposto o che avrebbe preteso qualcosa in cambio delle informazioni che mi avrebbe dato. Io non avevo alcuna intenzione di dargli più di quanto già si prendesse da solo.

“Depistaggio,” disse una voce bassa e profonda.

Sussultai, voltandomi verso Sherlock, che era seduto al tavolo della cucina e che sembrava concentratissimo a esaminare dei campioni di sangue al microscopio. Con un certo timore, mi chiesi se potesse leggermi nella mente.

“Non ho bisogno di leggerti nella mente per sapere cosa tu stia pensando. Non sei così difficile da capire, animaletto. Anzi. Per me sei come un libro aperto. E pure uno di quelli per bambini,”

Strinsi il libro che avevo in mano, chiedendomi cosa sarebbe accaduto se lo avessi lanciato sulla testa di Sherlock. Si sarebbe rotto il libro o gli avrei fatto un po’ di male? La mia riflessione fu interrotta da un leggero bussare alla porta. 

“Sei stato salvato all’ultimo secondo, animaletto. Io non proverei a fare quello che ti sta passando per la mente. Avanti,” borbottò Sherlock, sempre senza togliere gli occhi dal microscopio.

Una signora, magra, con un sorriso cordiale e gli occhi che brillavano allegramente, entrò con un vassoio. Aveva superato la mezza età e doveva essere stata una bellissima donna, in gioventù. I nostri sguardi si incrociarono. Io arrossii, imbarazzato perché avevo addosso solo un paio di slip e una canottiera. Mi portai dietro la poltrona, su cui di solito sedeva Sherlock, in modo che la donna non potesse vedere la parte inferiore del mio corpo: “Buongiorno. Mi chiamo John Watson,” bofonchiai.

“Oh, buongiorno, caro. Io sono Martha Hudson. Vivo nell’appartamento al piano di sotto. Mi occupo di preparare da mangiare, tenere rifornita la dispensa, lavare e stirare. Sono contenta di fare la tua conoscenza, finalmente. Spero che la mia cucina ti piaccia.”

“È buonissima. Vorrei ringraziarla per avermi sempre portato i pasti.”

“Non devi, caro. È mio dovere provvedere al tuo sostentamento, poiché tu sei la fonte principale di cibo per il nostro Padrone.”

A quelle parole, notai il collare blu, che si intravedeva al collo della donna. Sentii che la rabbia cresceva dentro di me, al pensiero che Sherlock si nutrisse da quella anziana signora e che la stuprasse.

“Non mi nutro né faccio sesso con la signora Hudson. – il vampiro intervenne, continuando a indovinare i miei pensieri – Non usiamo tutti gli umani come cibo o come bambole sessuali, soprattutto dopo una certa età. Questi umani li teniamo per fare piccole commissioni, mentre ci divertiamo con gli altri. O avresti preferito che avessimo massacrato gli anziani, poiché non ci servono come riserva alimentare?”

Dovetti stringere più forte il libro che avevo in mano, perché la tentazione di lanciarlo addosso a Sherlock stava aumentando a ogni parola che il vampiro pronunciava. La signora Hudson aveva appoggiato il vassoio con il tea sul tavolo della cucina e ne aveva versato un po’ in una tazza.

“Vado a prendere un’altra tazza per te, caro,” si offrì, ma fu bloccata da Sherlock: “John non ha tempo per prendere il tea, signora Hudson. Deve sistemare la libreria o riceverà cinquanta colpi di frustino, invece dei trenta, che ha accumulato durante la giornata, con il suo comportamento insubordinato.”

Sherlock continuava a tenere gli occhi fissi sul microscopio, mentre parlava. Le mie mani stringevano il libro con sempre più forza, trovando difficile non cedere al desiderio di tirarlo sulla testa del mostro. In fin dei conti, cosa avrebbe potuto farmi? Darmi cinquanta frustate invece di trenta? Stuprarmi? Rinchiudermi nella mia prigione, senza vestiti? Legarmi e imbavagliarmi, per ore o giorni, per farmi quello che avesse voluto? Ero già passato attraverso queste esperienze ed ero sopravvissuto. Potevo sopportarlo anche questa volta, se avessi potuto togliermi la soddisfazione di fargli almeno un po’ di male.

“Non mettere alla prova la mia fantasia, animaletto. Non puoi nemmeno immaginare cosa mi possa passare per la testa,” continuò Sherlock, con un sorriso divertito nella voce.

Decisi che la mia piccola rivincita non valesse il dolore che avrei provato. Gli voltai le spalle e ripresi a riordinare la libreria, immaginando cosa avrei potuto fare _io_ al mostro, se le parti fossero state invertite.

 

 

Da quando avevo cominciato a fare questi piccoli lavoretti in casa, la mia vita era diventata meno monotona. Le giornate trascorrevano più rapidamente. Anche nei giorni in cui rimanevo chiuso nella mia prigione, perché Sherlock era impegnato in qualche caso, avevo un’ampia scelta di libri fra cui selezionare quelli da leggere e mi annoiavo molto meno di prima. Sherlock, inoltre, ogni tanto si nutriva o dal collo o dal polso, senza pretendere di avere un rapporto sessuale, a completamento del pasto.

Ero contento di questo piccolo cambiamento. Sherlock non è mai stato particolarmente violento, nei rapporti sessuali. Posso dire, sinceramente, che la maggior parte delle volte mi abbia preparato con gentilezza e delicatezza, in modo da non ferirmi, quando mi penetrava. La sua attenzione, però, non cambiava il fatto che lui mi stesse stuprando. Io non volevo avere rapporti sessuali con lui. Non avevo scelto di fare sesso con lui. Non nego che Sherlock mi abbia portato sempre all’orgasmo, prima di affondare le sue zanne nel mio collo, ma questo non mutava la realtà delle cose. Uno stupro è uno stupro, anche se fatto con gentilezza e facendoti provare piacere.

 

 

L’interazione quotidiana con Sherlock fu piena di ostacoli, soprattutto all’inizio del nostro rapporto, ma mi permise anche di comprendere alcune cose su di lui.

Una delle cose più difficili, fu imparare come rivolgermi a lui. Quando ero prigioniero nella mia stanza, non avevo occasioni di parlare con Sherlock. Lui entrava, faceva quello che voleva e se ne andava. Parlavamo pochissimo. Quelle poche volte, mi era semplice ricordare di aggiungere un Padrone o un Signore. Inoltre, non avevo bisogno di attirare la sua attenzione o di chiamarlo, perché lui era completamente concentrato su di me. Anche troppo, se devo essere sincero. Le cose, però, erano cambiate e mi rivolgevo a lui, chiamandolo sempre Padrone o Signore, mai per nome, soprattutto dopo ciò che era accaduto l’unica volta in cui mi era sfuggito di dire, imprudentemente, “Sherlock”. Senza che mi rendessi conto di come fosse successo, mi ritrovai nudo, in ginocchio e sdraiato sul tavolino fra le poltrone del salotto, con le mani legate dietro la schiena, la pallina rossa in bocca e un vibratore nel sedere, che divenne ben presto rosso e dolorante a causa dei colpi che gli furono inferti dal famigerato frustino, prima che Sherlock affondasse le zanne nel mio collo, per nutrirsi. Non commisi più l’errore di chiamarlo con il suo nome, anche se spesso le parole Padrone e Signore erano pronunciate più per salvarmi da evitabili punizioni, piuttosto perché credessi veramente di appartenere al vampiro.

Invece, una delle caratteristiche che più mi affascinano del mio Padrone, è il suo mind palace. Quando riflette, Sherlock si chiude al mondo esterno, completamente. Si siede nella sua poltrona o si sdraia sul divano, mette le mani, congiunte quasi come se stesse pregando, sotto il mento e si estrania dal mondo reale. L’unica cosa importante è non disturbarlo, mentre pensa. Anche questa lezione, la imparai a mie spese, perché, la prima volta in cui lo vidi in questo stato, finì con una punizione che non dimenticherò mai.

Sherlock era seduto sulla sua poltrona, mentre io stavo trascrivendo sul computer degli appunti, che lui aveva preso su uno dei suoi esperimenti, ma non riuscivo a decifrare una parola. Mi alzai dalla sedia e mi recai da lui: “Padrone, avrei bisogno che tu decrittassi un termine,” cercai si attirare la sua attenzione, fermandomi accanto alla poltrona, in attesa di una risposta.

Aspettai per qualche minuto che Sherlock mi concedesse la sua attenzione, ma non ottenni nulla. Mi schiarii la gola e riprovai: “Padrone, non riesco a leggere cosa tu abbia scritto, potresti aiutarmi?”

Trascorsero altri minuti, ma il vampiro non reagì. Così commisi un errore capitale. Sembrava che Sherlock stesse dormendo, ma mi aveva detto che aveva urgente bisogno della trascrizione degli appunti, così pensai di avere una giustificazione più che valida per svegliarlo. Appoggiai una mano sulla sua spalla e lo scossi lievemente. Non lo avessi mai fatto. Sherlock spalancò gli occhi e afferrò il mio polso con forza, quasi al punto di romperlo. In preda al panico, cercai di divincolarmi, ma la stretta era salda e non riuscii a sfuggirle.

“Ora imparerai che non devi disturbarmi mentre penso, animaletto,” ringhiò Sherlock, in tono basso e furioso, trascinandomi di peso fino alla mia prigione.

Non ho mai capito perché le punizioni avessero sempre una componente sessuale. Forse, questa caratteristica dipendeva dall’esperimento sul gusto del sangue, che Sherlock continuava a compiere, ma di cui non mi ha mai fatto leggere cosa sentisse e come valutasse ogni sessione. Dato che voleva testare quale gusto avessi quando provavo dolore, forse aveva deciso di tenere questa parte della sperimentazione per i momenti in cui avesse ritenuto giusto castigarmi. Come tutte le altre punizioni, anche quella mi vide nudo, legato mani e piedi al letto con le ginocchia sotto il petto, a faccia in giù, con il pene chiuso in una gabbia di acciaio, la solita pallina in bocca e il vibratore infilato nel sedere, che si accendeva ad intervalli e con velocità irregolari. Non so quanto durò questa tortura. Mi sembrarono giorni. Forse furono solo ore. Rimasi in uno stato di orgasmo negato, che mi fece provare quasi più dolore di una sessione con il frustino. Ogni tanto Sherlock si presentava e succhiava un po’ di sangue. Credo di avere tentato di supplicarlo di farmi venire per ore, emettendo lamenti e mugugni, smorzati dalla pallina. Oppure me lo sognai solo. So solo che ci vollero giorni, prima che mi riprendessi completamente, da quella punizione.

Dopo quel giorno, non feci più l’errore di costringere Sherlock a uscire dal proprio mind palace.

 

 

La vera svolta, però, avvenne in una mattina fredda. Ricordo che pensai che fossimo in inverno. Non mi avvicinavo alle finestre. Non capivo perché Sherlock non volesse che mi affacciassi, anche solo per vedere il colore del cielo. Non ho mai chiesto, perché anche solo domandare la cosa sbagliata, poteva causare una punizione ed io rischiavo di provocare la sua rabbia solo se mi sembrava che ne valesse la pena. Fortunatamente la casa era sempre calda ed io non rischiavo di ammalarmi, perché slip e canotta non erano certo l’abbigliamento appropriato per affrontare l’inverno inglese. Sherlock sedeva nella sua solita poltrona, immerso nel proprio mind palace, mentre io stavo ricopiando gli appunti del suo ennesimo esperimento. Nel camino scoppiettava un fuoco allegro, che mi scaldava e mi rendeva di buon umore.

“John, vieni qua.”

Mi bloccai a metà di una parola, stupito. Non ero sicuro di avere sentito bene. Stando alle mie orecchie, Sherlock mi aveva chiamato per nome. Non animaletto. Non umano. John. Mi aveva chiamato John. Potevo contare sulle dita di una mano le volte in cui Sherlock aveva pronunciato il mio nome.

“John, sai che non mi piace ripetermi,” la voce aveva assunto un tono di velata minaccia.

Mi alzai e lo raggiunsi, chiedendomi a cosa stessi andando incontro.

“Siediti.”

Obbedii, sempre più sorpreso e perplesso, sedendomi sulla poltrona di fronte alla sua.

“Io sono un consulente investigativo, l’unico esistente al mondo,” cominciò Sherlock.

“Che cosa fai, Padrone?” Ero veramente curioso. Era la seconda volta che sentivo le parole “consulente investigativo” e non riuscivo a immaginare che cosa potessero significare.

“Aiuto gli investigatori di Scotland Yard nelle loro indagini. Quando loro brancolano nel buio, cioè quasi sempre, mi chiedono di aiutarli. Ed io lo faccio. Risolvo i loro casi. Consegno delinquenti alla giustizia.”

“Umani o vampiri?”

“Entrambi. Noi vampiri non siamo così diversi da voi. Proviamo i vostri stessi sentimenti, emozioni e ambizioni. Amiamo, odiamo, bramiamo il potere, desideriamo il denaro, cerchiamo la vendetta, proprio come voi. Anche noi vampiri abbiamo delle leggi. Anche tra noi vampiri c’è chi non le rispetta e deve essere punito.”

“Quindi, non siete perfetti,” mi sfuggì, in tono ironico.

“Nessuno è perfetto. Ora sto seguendo un caso, per cui ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, come medico e umano.”

Io spalancai bocca e occhi per la sorpresa. Mi stava chiedendo di aiutarlo! Era incredibile. Gli occhi azzurri di Sherlock mi perforarono, arrivando direttamente alla mia anima.

“Vai di sopra. La signora Hudson ti ha preparato degli abiti da mettere per uscire. Hai dieci minuti di tempo per prepararti. Non farmi aspettare. Sai con non sono molto paziente.”

Mi alzai di scatto e quasi corsi per arrivare alla porta. Non avrei perso l’occasione di uscire da casa per nulla al mondo, a costo di ingoiare il mio orgoglio. Mi bloccai alla porta, stringendo la maniglia. Non so perché sentissi il bisogno di fare quella domanda, proprio in quel momento, ma mi voltai e la feci: “Che giorno è oggi?”

Sherlock strinse gli occhi, si portò le mani sotto il mento, congiunte, come quando rifletteva. Pensavo che non mi avesse sentito, che si fosse di nuovo immerso nel proprio mind palace. Stavo per uscire dal salotto, rinunciando ad avere una risposta, quando la sua voce, calma e bassa, mi raggiunse: “Oggi è il 26 gennaio 2008.”

Mi mancò il fiato. Non poteva essere. Dovevo avere capito male. L’ultima data che ricordavo, era il giorno prima dell’attacco al nostro piccolo villaggio. Era il 5 marzo 2002. Se Sherlock mi aveva detto la data giusta, ero nelle sue mani da quasi sei anni. La mia piccola Rosie era diventata un’adolescente. Se la avessi incrociata per strada, probabilmente non la avrei nemmeno riconosciuta. E Mary? Mi credeva morto? Si era innamorata di un altro e sposata? Aveva avuto altri figli? Come avrei potuto biasimarla? Quanto tempo avevo perso? Tempo che non avrei mai più recuperato. Sei anni.

“Stai facendomi sprecare tempo,” ringhiò Sherlock.

Aprii la porta e corsi su per le scale. Sentivo le lacrime che mi scendevano lungo le guance. Piangevo per il tempo perduto. Piangevo perché Rose e Mary sicuramente mi credevano morto e si erano rifatte una vita. Di cui io non facevo parte e che mai avrei condiviso con loro. Se anche fossi riuscito a sfuggire al mostro, non avrei avuto il diritto di cercarle. Non potevo rovinare l’esistenza che stavano vivendo, senza di me. Piangevo perché mi sentivo morto. Piangevo perché quel giorno il dottor John Hamish Watson era morto.

 

 


	2. Un nuovo mondo

Entrai nella mia prigione con la vista offuscata dalle lacrime. Una parte del letto era occupata da degli abiti, che guardai quasi senza vederli. Un paio di jeans, un maglione blu a girocollo, una camicia azzurra, calzini e scarpe, un giubbotto marrone. Sicuramente, erano tutti della mia taglia. Avrei dovuto gioire, perché stavo per incontrare nuove persone, per rivedere il cielo e sentire l’aria sfiorare il mio viso. Invece, un peso mi opprimeva il petto all’altezza del cuore. Sei anni. Avevo perso sei anni della mia vita. Spesi nel buio di una stanza, a soddisfare un essere a cui non importava nulla di me. La mia prima tentazione fu di lasciarmi andare, di farmi travolgere dal senso di sconfitta, che cresceva nel mio cuore. Mi sentivo come se nulla potesse fermare l’avanzata travolgente dei vampiri, come se loro fossero invincibili e la mia battaglia, per ritrovare la libertà, fosse un’inutile perdita di tempo ed energie. Ancora una volta, però, decisi di non arrendermi. Forse non potevo più fare nulla per riunirmi a Mary e Rosie, perché non era giusto sconvolgere le loro vite, trascinandole nell’abisso in cui stavo vivendo. Potevo, però, scoprire cosa fosse accaduto nel mondo, mentre io vegetavo nella mia prigione. E forse, solo forse, avrei potuto fare qualcosa per liberarmi dalla morsa del vampiro, che mi aveva succhiato via non solo il sangue, ma anche la vita.

 

 

**Un nuovo mondo**

 

 

Non sapevo quanto tempo avessi perso, rimuginando sulla mia triste condizione di prigioniero e schiavo. Mi feci una doccia veloce, mi vestii e scesi in salotto. Non ebbi nemmeno il tempo di apprezzare la sensazione di avere degli abiti, dei veri abiti, sulla pelle. Dovevo scendere in fretta, se volevo evitare di essere lasciato indietro. Sempre che il vampiro non fosse già andato via. Sherlock era ancora seduto nella sua poltrona, nella stessa posizione in cui era, quando lo avevo lasciato. Gli occhi azzurro chiaro del vampiro erano fissi sulla porta e mi trafissero, quando arrivai sul vano. Pensavo che mi avrebbe rimproverato, se non addirittura punito. Invece, nulla. Sherlock si alzò, con quella grazia felina, che contraddistingueva i suoi movimenti, e prese il cappotto, appeso dietro la porta di ingresso. Il lungo cappotto nero conferì al vampiro un aspetto ancora più regale del solito. Se i vampiri fossero stati ancora personaggi da film, Sherlock avrebbe potuto superbamente interpretare il ruolo dell’affascinante e tenebroso conte Dracula, conquistando i cuori di milioni di donne, che sarebbero cadute ai suoi piedi e si sarebbero lasciate mordere più che volentieri. Purtroppo, la realtà era un’altra. I vampiri erano reali e Sherlock aveva scelto di mordere il mio collo, anche se io non ardevo dal desiderio di essere conquistato da lui.

“Prima di uscire ci sono un paio di cose di cui dobbiamo parlare. – Sherlock si voltò verso me, con il collare e il guinzaglio ben stretti in mano – Io sono molto paziente, John, ma altri vampiri non lo sono. Dovrai indossare il collare e il guinzaglio, camminare al mio fianco o appena dietro di me. Potrei essere costretto a farti mettere in ginocchio. Dipenderà da chi siano i vampiri presenti sul luogo del crimine. Non alzare gli occhi su di loro, non parlare con loro, se prima non sei stato interrogato e, soprattutto, tieni sotto controllo il tuo pessimo carattere. Non rispondere con sarcasmo o facendo trasparire la tua rabbia e il tuo disprezzo per la nostra razza. Io posso passarci sopra, ma altri non lo farebbero, con la mia indulgenza. Non costringermi a punirti davanti a tutti, John. Non ti piacerebbe. Ci siamo capiti?”

Non sapevo se essere più arrabbiato o più spaventato per le minacce di Sherlock. Non potevo sopportare l’idea di essere trattato come uno schiavo, ma questo ero. Da sei anni. Dovevo farmene una ragione. Non avrei fatto nulla che potesse dare la soddisfazione, ad altri vampiri, di divertirsi con me. Sempre che non ci fosse qualcosa per cui valesse la pena farsi denudare, picchiare, stuprare e azzannare.

“Non fare nulla di stupido, animaletto, e questa potrebbe essere la prima di molte uscite.”

“Va bene, Padrone,” ribattei, fissando Sherlock dritto negli occhi.

Il vampiro non aggiunse altro. Mi mise il collare e vi attaccò il guinzaglio, che strinse fermamente nella mano destra. Per la prima volta in sei anni, scesi i gradini che portavano al piano terra. Verso la strada. Verso il mondo esterno. Desideroso solo di vedere se gli altri esseri umani fossero veramente trattati come animali o se fossi stato sfortunato io, a finire nelle mani del vampiro più perverso presente sulla faccia della Terra.

 

 

Quando Sherlock aprì la porta d’ingresso e scendemmo i pochi gradini, che portavano al marciapiede, ci avvolse una splendida giornata di sole, fredda, ma splendente. Chiusi gli occhi, assaporando il calore dei raggi del sole sul mio viso. Non riuscivo a credere che fossero trascorsi sei anni, dall’ultima volta in cui li avevo sentiti sul volto.

Sherlock diede un leggero strettone al guinzaglio: “È arrivato il nostro taxi.”

Aprii gli occhi, con riluttanza. Avrei preferito fare una passeggiata, nonostante il guinzaglio, piuttosto che chiudermi dentro un’auto, ma ero rassegnato da tempo al fatto che io non avessi alcun diritto di esprimere la mia opinione. Davanti a noi, era fermo un taxi nero. Sorrisi. I taxi di Londra non erano cambiati.

Sherlock aprì la portiera: “Sali. Devi metterti in ginocchio, vicino all’altro finestrino.”

Lo guardai negli occhi, sbalordito. Non avevo alcuna intenzione di fare il viaggio ai piedi del vampiro. Sherlock si avvicinò a me e sibilò nel mio orecchio: “Mi sembrava di essere stato chiaro. Non farmi pentire di averti permesso di venire con me. Le conseguenze non ti piacerebbero. Se pensi che le mie punizioni siano state crudeli, fino ad ora, non hai idea di cosa ti potrei fare, se tu facessi una scenata in pubblico.”

Strinsi i pugni e le labbra, salendo, senza dire una parola, rosso in viso per la rabbia e l’umiliazione. Mi inginocchiai, dove Sherlock mi aveva indicato. Fortunatamente, c’era un cuscino, che rendeva più confortevole l’essere costretto a restare in quella posizione degradante. Forse non tutti i vampiri erano privi di cuore e qualcuno aveva deciso di non rovinare le ginocchia degli schiavi umani.

“John, non ti sto minacciando perché mi diverta. Voglio che tu capisca che, nella società dei vampiri, la condizione degli umani è tale, che se tu non rispettassi le nostre regole in pubblico, io sarei costretto a punirti, umiliandoti ancora di più, di quanto tu lo sia già.”

“Non capirò mai che bisogno abbiate di trattarci come bestie,” sibilai, furioso, senza alzare gli occhi.

“Te lo ho già spiegato. Dobbiamo farvi capire che non siete più la razza dominante del pianeta. Questo è l’unico modo che abbiamo, per spezzare la vostra resistenza. Inoltre, non so di che cosa vi lamentiate. È come se non vi ricordaste che avete trattato dei rappresentanti della vostra stessa razza anche peggio di quanto noi trattiamo voi. O ti sei dimenticato della schiavitù, in cui avete ridotto altri esseri umani, con la scusa di un diverso colore della pelle o perché avevano conti in sospeso con la giustizia?”

“Solo perché una parte di noi si è comportata in modo idiota, non giustifica che voi abbiate schiavizzato un’intera razza!” Sbottai, fissando Sherlock direttamente negli occhi.

“Oh, certo. Se noi vi avessimo detto chi eravamo e che volevamo assumere il potere sul pianeta, sostituendoci a voi, ci avreste lasciato fare, mettendovi da parte e senza opporre resistenza, vero?” Ribatté il vampiro, alzando la voce.

“Avremmo potuto negoziare un trattato, in modo che potessimo convivere.”

“Ma non farmi ridere, John! Non sei né così ingenuo né così stupido. Sai benissimo che ci avreste combattuti e sterminati, prima ancora che potessimo sederci intorno ad un tavolo. Ci avreste temuti, perché ci nutriamo di voi, e sappiamo entrambi che voi distruggete qualsiasi cosa che non comprendiate e che vi faccia paura.”

“Avete convissuto con noi per secoli, perché avete sentito questo bisogno impellente di schiavizzarci?” Stavamo praticamente urlando. Un lampo furioso brillò negli occhi di Sherlock: “Davvero non riesci a capirlo? Oppure, semplicemente non riesci a vedere la stupidità della tua razza?”

“Non siamo stupidi,” sibilai, altrettanto furente.

“Veramente? Siamo dovuti intervenire e togliervi il potere perché stavate devastando il pianeta! Siete così idioti che avete inquinato l’aria, l’acqua e il terreno. Avete provocato l’estinzione di diverse razze animali, dando loro una caccia spietata e distruggendo il loro habitat. Avete destabilizzato l’equilibrio ambientale di una buona parte del pianeta. Avete contaminato i vostri corpi, in modo da provocare malattie, che non siete nemmeno in grado di curare. Attraverso il vostro sangue malato, stavate causando problemi di salute anche a noi. Se vi avessimo lasciato fare ancora per un po’, non sarebbe sopravvissuto un solo essere vivente su tutto il pianeta. A qualunque genere appartenesse! Non ci avete lasciato altra soluzione che assumere il potere, se volevamo continuare a vivere. Credi che ci abbia fatto piacere uscire allo scoperto? Eravamo più al sicuro e protetti, nascosti nelle ombre della società. Così ci siamo resi vulnerabili ai vostri attacchi, ma non abbiamo avuto altra scelta.”

“C’è sempre un’altra scelta. Non eravate obbligati a dividerci in mandrie, a legarci e stuprarci. Abbiamo convissuto per secoli. Non potete odiarci così tanto.”

“Certo che non vi odiamo così tanto, ma questo è l’unico modo che abbiamo per tenervi in salute. Se manteniamo un totale controllo su di voi, siamo sicuri che sopravvivremo anche noi.”

Ero furioso. Una parte di me comprendeva il discorso che Sherlock stava facendo e non poteva dargli completamente torto. L’altra parte di me, però, non accettava che quella fosse l’unica soluzione possibile e che Sherlock potesse avere l’ultima parola: “Vi credete tanto superiori a noi. Pensate di essere più intelligenti di noi. Siete convinti di avere preso la decisione più giusta, per il bene del nostro pianeta, inclusi noi stessi, ma non è vero. Non siete diversi da noi. Non si dimostra di essere migliori privando della libertà, stuprando e torturando un’intera razza. Agendo in questo modo, avete solo dimostrato che il potere è nelle mani del più forte e del più crudele. E raccoglierete ciò che avete seminato.”

Ci stavamo fissando negli occhi, ognuno dei due furioso con l’altro, perché non voleva capire le sue ragioni. Prima che Sherlock potesse ribattere, si sentì qualcuno che si schiariva la gola. Ci voltammo verso l’autista del taxi, che non riuscì a nascondere un sorriso divertito: “Scusate, signori, non volevo interrompervi, ma siamo arrivati a destinazione.”

Sherlock guardò fuori dal finestrino, allungò un paio di banconote al taxista e scese dall’auto strattonandomi più forte del necessario: “Ricordati quello che ti ho detto prima di uscire da casa. Occhi bassi e taci, se ci riesci. Non peggiorare la tua situazione,” ringhiò, in modo che potessi udirlo solo io.

Con quelle parole, Sherlock mi informava che era in arrivo una punizione e che la sua entità sarebbe stata proporzionata al mio comportamento. Io cancellai la minaccia dalla mia mente e decisi di concentrarmi sull’immediato presente, piuttosto che sul prossimo futuro.

 

 

Feci quello che Sherlock mi aveva ordinato. Tenni la testa bassa, ma con gli occhi cercavo un modo per vedere cosa stesse accadendo intorno a me. Vidi un gruppo di auto della polizia, disposto a semicerchio davanti a un immenso cancello, che dava accesso a un giardino ben curato. Sherlock puntò deciso verso il cordone che delimitava l’area di intervento della polizia. Al di qua del cordone, si erano fermati molti curiosi. Mi azzardai ad alzare un attimo la testa, per sbirciare fra la folla. C’erano sia vampiri sia umani, che potevo facilmente distinguere perché i secondi avevano dei collari colorati ben visibili. Notai anche che alcuni umani non erano accompagnati dai loro padroni. Improvvisamente, mi venne in mente la signora Hudson. Lei aveva un collare, come quello che avevo al collo io, ma Sherlock non la accompagnava certo a fare la spesa. Questo voleva dire che lei era libera di uscire da casa, senza la sorveglianza del nostro Padrone. Abbastanza libera, almeno. Probabilmente, Sherlock le diceva quanto tempo potesse stare fuori. E questa regola, non valeva solo per lei, ma anche per altri umani, che potevano godere di una certa libertà.

“Solo gli umani, che non nutrono il loro padrone, possono uscire da casa non accompagnati. Togliti dalla testa l’idea di andare in giro senza alcun controllo,” mi informò Sherlock, in tono secco.

Ormai, non mi chiedevo nemmeno più se mi leggesse nel pensiero. Strinsi le labbra, per non rispondergli. Sapevo che, tornati a casa, sarei stato comunque punito, a causa della discussione che avevamo avuto in taxi, ma tentavo di limitare i danni. Soprattutto, speravo che questa fosse la prima di tante uscite. Se non avessi provocato Sherlock più del dovuto, forse mi avrebbe chiesto di aiutarlo in altri casi. Uscendo più spesso, avrei avuto più notizie, su ciò che stesse accadendo nel mondo esterno al 221B di Baker Street. E, forse, solo forse, sarei potuto entrare in contatto con qualcuno della resistenza. Speravo che mi aiutassero a fuggire, a trovare notizie di Mary e Rosie. Oppure, nella peggiore delle ipotesi, mi avrebbero lasciato, dove mi trovavo, con il compito di reperire notizie e passarle a loro. Sherlock era pur sempre il fratello dell’uomo che governava l’Inghilterra. O meglio Albione, come la chiamavano i vampiri. Sarebbe stato bello poter fare la mia parte, nella liberazione della razza umana dal giogo dei vampiri.

Superammo il cordone che delimitava la scena del crimine e ci incamminammo lungo il viale che portava alla villa. Nessuno tentò di fermarci. Non potevo vedere i visi di coloro che incrociavamo, ma sembrava che la presenza di Sherlock fosse assolutamente normale. Sollevai lo sguardo da terra per studiare la residenza, verso cui stavamo andando. Era una bella villa, con due piani rialzati, di colore rosso chiaro. La facciata principale, era divisa da tre ordini di colonne, con capitelli che richiamavano i vari stili caratteristici dell’architettura dell’antica Grecia. Davanti alla porta, c’erano altre auto della polizia e il furgoncino del coroner. Doveva essere morto qualcuno di molto importante, almeno a giudicare dallo schieramento della polizia. Mi tornarono in mente gli esperimenti che Sherlock faceva in casa. Molti di essi potevano aiutare a stabilire la causa o il tempo trascorso dalla morte di un qualunque essere vivente. Evidentemente, la sua attività di consulente investigativo era molto importante per lui e la svolgeva nel migliore dei modi.

“Non c’è nulla di più interessante che scoprire chi abbia commesso un crimine. Soprattutto se il colpevole dimostra di essere una persona intelligente e non uno stupido dilettante. Purtroppo, i colpevoli veramente ingegnosi sono pochi. Se avessero a che fare solo con la polizia, molti ne uscirebbero puliti, ma con me è diverso. Io osservo, valuto, congiungo puntini che gli altri non vedono. E trovo sempre il responsabile dei reati, su cui sono chiamato a investigare.”

“La modestia è la principale caratteristica della tua razza,” sogghignai sotto voce, ironico e insicuro, se volessi essere sentito o meno.

Sherlock, naturalmente, mi sentì benissimo: “Non si tratta di vantarsi, ma di una semplice constatazione dei fatti. Se non fossi veramente bravo, in quello che faccio, Scotland Yard non chiederebbe il mio aiuto.”

Avrei alzato gli occhi al cielo, se, nel frattempo, non fossimo entrati nella villa. Un agente in divisa si avvicinò a Sherlock. Era visibilmente a disagio, ma quello che più mi stupì, fu che avesse un collare.

“Il cadavere è nella camera padronale. Primo piano. A destra,” bofonchiò l’uomo.

Sherlock non gli rispose. Si infilò per la rampa di scale che occupava il centro dell’ingresso e salì, senza troppa fretta.

“È uno schiavo!” Esclami, incredulo.

“Certo che è uno schiavo. – sbuffò Sherlock, irritato perché io stavo constatando l’ovvio – Noi vampiri non siamo così tanti da poter svolgere tutti i lavori che servono a portare avanti una società civile e complessa, come la nostra. Molti umani hanno conservato i lavori, che svolgevano, prima della nostra presa di potere, anche se hanno un padrone cui devono rispondere delle proprie azioni.”

“Come?” Non sapevo se io fossi più sorpreso o più arrabbiato. Avevo trascorso sei anni chiuso in una casa, mentre altri umani avevano continuato a vivere la loro esistenza quasi come prima.

“I collari sono dotati di GPS. Se lo schiavo esce dalla zona in cui gli è concesso muoversi, scatta un allarme e un piccolo ago, esce dal suo alloggiamento, sul retro del collare e rilascia una dose di sedativo, sufficiente per permettere al suo Padrone di recuperarlo e punirlo, come più gli sembri giusto.”

“Perché non mi hai permesso di uscire da casa per sei anni? Avrei potuto continuare a fare il medico, in qualche ospedale o clinica, vicino a Baker Street, invece di sprecare il mio tempo a non fare nulla!”

“Mi chiedo se davvero non capisci o se ti piace farmi ripetere le cose, ben sapendo quanto mi dia fastidio farlo. Tu sei il mio nutrimento. Nessun vampiro lascia andare in giro l’umano da cui si nutre.”

“Cos’è? Siete gelosi della vostra pappa?” Sibilai, con sarcasmo e rabbia.

Eravamo arrivati in cima alle scale e avevamo girato a destra, diretti verso una stanza da cui entravano e uscivano poliziotti in divisa e altri coperti da tute, come quelle che indossavano gli addetti della scientifica nei telefilm polizieschi. Sherlock si fermò bruscamente e gli andai a sbattere contro: “Forse non ti sei accorto che fra vampiro e donatore si instaura un rapporto piuttosto intimo. Il fattore sessuale è molto importante, nell’atto di nutrirsi. Quindi, sì. Potremmo dire che ogni vampiro sia geloso della propria pappa, perché il cibo non è altro che il suo amante. L’unico che abbia il diritto di bere il sangue di un qualsiasi donatore, appartenente a un membro alla famiglia, è il Cavaliere, che siede in Consiglio. Fortunatamente, Mycroft non ama la conflittualità in famiglia e si avvale assai raramente di questa prerogativa. Ora, riuscirai a stare zitto, evitando di continuare a irritarmi, o ti piace così tanto essere punito, che non vedi l’ora che torniamo a casa, per essere spogliato, frustato e tenuto in uno stato di orgasmo negato, fino a supplicarmi di farti venire?”

Deglutii a vuoto. Dovevo smettere di tirare tanto la corda, ma non riuscivo a trattenermi dal ribattere a quello che Sherlock diceva. Soprattutto, mi dava veramente fastidio che Sherlock definisse “donatori” gli umani che erano costretti a nutrire un vampiro. Donatore dava l’impressione che l’umano fosse consenziente e avesse una qualche possibilità di scelta. Io potevo testimoniare che non vi fosse nulla di consensuale, nel nostro rapporto. Per non parlare dell’uso del termine “amante”, che implicava persino un coinvolgimento emotivo di entrambe le parti, nella nostra relazione. Cosa che non potevo assolutamente ammettere. Mettersi a litigare sulla discutibile scelta di termini, da parte di Sherlock, non poteva portare a nulla di buono, per me. Dargliela vinta, però, mi provocava molta rabbia. Ci fissammo negli occhi per qualche altro secondo, mentre riflettevo se riprendere la nostra discussione o lasciare correre, quando una voce spazientita e irritata, che mi sembrò stranamente familiare, prese la decisione al mio posto: “Sherlock! Quanto ci metti ad arrivare?”

Interruppi il contatto visivo con Sherlock e guardai verso la fonte della voce, scontrandomi con gli occhi castani di Gregory Lestrade. L’immagine di quella povera donna mi perseguitava ancora, nei miei incubi. Strinsi i pugni e abbassai gli occhi, per non far trapelare la mia ira.

“Hai sempre detto che mangiare mentre segui un caso, rallenta le tue capacità intellettive. Perché hai portato con te il tuo animaletto?”

“Potrebbe essermi d’aiuto.”

“D’aiuto? A _te_? Un umano? Mi stai prendendo in giro? Non è il momento giusto per uno dei tuoi scherzi!”

Sherlock sbuffò, ma non ribatté. Si diresse, con passo deciso, verso la stanza davanti a cui si trovava Lestrade. Io gli trotterellai dietro, cercando quasi di rendermi invisibile. Potevo gestire un vampiro, ma due cominciavano a diventare troppi.

 

 

Nella stanza c’erano altri piedi. Alcuni erano femminili, altri maschili.

“Buongiorno Sherlock, ben arrivato. Te la sei presa comoda, eh?” Lo salutò una voce femminile, intrisa di veleno.

“Dovevo immaginare che ci fossi tu a capo di questa indagine, Donovan. Solo così si spiega perché ci siano già tre morti e nessun sospetto.”

“Sally, per favore, non è il caso di litigare. Comportatevi da adulti, per una volta, non da bambini.”

Anche questa era una donna. Una voce che conoscevo benissimo. Non poteva essere. Dovevo avere sentito male. Senza pensare agli avvertimenti di Sherlock, alzai la testa di scatto per guardare il volto della donna, che aveva parlato. Il sangue si gelò nelle vene, quando la riconobbi: “Sarah…” sussurrai, incredulo.

“Come osi parlare quando non sei interrogato, bestia!” Esclamò, furiosa, una giovane donna di colore, con una massa disordinata di capelli ricci e neri. Un bastone elettrificato mi colpì prima che potessi fare qualcosa per evitarlo. Con un urlo, mi accasciai sulle ginocchia e non potei vedere quello che accadde dopo, ma lo sentii. Sherlock colpì a mano aperta il volto della donna: “Non osare mai più toccare qualcosa che è **mio,** Donovan. Solo _io_ posso punire il mio animaletto, chiaro? Toccalo un’altra volta e ti stacco il braccio,” ringhiò Sherlock, in tono basso e gutturale. Non lo avevo mai sentito così arrabbiato.

Mani fredde mi sfiorarono, cercando di capire se fossi ferito: “John, mi senti? Provi molto dolore?”

Scossi la testa, per schiarirmi le idee. Guardai il viso familiare di Sarah Sawyer, che mi fissava preoccupata. Fu allora che notai che lei non aveva il collare: “Tu… tu sei un vampiro?”

“Sì, John, io sono un vampiro. Mi dispiace che Sally ti abbia colpito. Il teaser è tarato a basso voltaggio, non dovrebbe averti procurato danni, ma solo dolore.”

“Avrei fatto a meno anche di quello,” bofonchiai, cercando di alzarmi.

Sarah sorrise, aiutandomi ad alzarmi: “Posso immaginarlo. Come stai? Come stanno Mary e Rosie?”

“Non siamo qui per fare conversazione,” intervenne Sherlock, in tono irritato.

“Ero sicura di avere capito che tu non avessi una mandria, Sherlock,” ribatté Sarah.

“Infatti, non ho una mandria, ma mangio anche io. Tu stai toccando il mio donatore.” La voce di Sherlock era gelida.

Sarah tolse subito le mani dalle mie braccia: “Chiedo scusa. Non volevo essere inopportuna. Mi assicuravo solo che John stesse bene.”

“Come è morto Alastair Parker?” Sherlock cambiò discorso, mollando il guinzaglio e dirigendosi verso il letto, su cui intravidi il corpo di un uomo.

“Avvelenato, come gli altri due. Quello che non capiamo è che tipo di veleno gli sia stato somministrato e come. Nei corpi dei due vampiri, precedentemente assassinati, non sono presenti né segni di iniezioni né veleno nello stomaco. È come se lo avessero assorbito nel lungo termine, ma nessuno di loro ha detto di stare male,” rispose Sarah.

Non osai guardare più a lungo verso il letto, perché una scarica di teaser mi era bastata, ma non potei evitare di voltare la testa, quando sentii un lamento provenire dalla mia destra. Buttata in terra, come un sacco di stracci, c’era una giovane donna mora, nuda e sofferente.

“Perché è lì in terra? Non vedete che sta male?” Domandai, arrabbiato.

“Quella donna era la donatrice di Alastair e può essere l’unica ad averlo avvelenato. Deve essere portata in centrale e interrogata,” mi rispose Sarah.

“Sarai anche un vampiro, ma sei pur sempre un medico! Non ti sei accorta che quella ragazza sta male?”

Senza riflettere mi precipitai dalla ragazza. Mi chinai su di lei, togliendomi la giacca e appoggiandola sul suo corpo: “Mi chiamo John Watson. Sono un medico. Come ti chiami?”

“Janine.”

“Janine. È un bel nome. Cosa ti senti?”

“Freddo. Mi fa male ovunque. Non riesco a respirare. Ho come un peso che mi opprime il petto.”

Le passai le mani sul corpo, facendo in modo di scoprirla il meno possibile: “Ti porteremo in ospedale. Ti faremo degli esami. Starai bene, Janine.”

“Non lo merito. Lasciami morire,” sussurrò la ragazza.

“Che cosa stai dicendo? Nessuno merita di morire.”

“Io sì. È colpa mia se Al è morto. Non avrei dovuto credergli.”

“Credere a chi? A cosa?”

“Io amavo Al e volevo trascorrere tutta la mia vita con lui. Al, però, era un vampiro, Presto io sarei appassita e lui sarebbe rimasto bellissimo e affascinante, come se il tempo non fosse trascorso. Si sarebbe stancato di me e mi avrebbe lasciata. Lui mi ha detto che bevendo la sua pozione mi sarei trasformata in vampiro e che sarei potuta rimanere con Al per l’eternità.”

La voce di Janine si stava affievolendo. Non potevo fare nulla per lei. Presentava i sintomi di un grave avvelenamento. Se, invece di gettarla in un angolo, la avessero portata in un pronto soccorso, avremmo potuto salvarla. Ora era tardi. Il veleno aveva compromesso il funzionamento di troppi organi vitali. Janine sarebbe morta presto. E io non potevo fare altro che assistere impotente alla sua morte. Le accarezzai la testa, cercando di darle conforto: “Non sei responsabile di ciò che è accaduto. Sei stata ingannata. Chi è l’uomo che ti dato il veleno? Dobbiamo fermarlo, per impedirgli di uccidere ancora.”

La risposta uscì come un mormorio sommesso dalle labbra della ragazza, insieme al suo ultimo respiro. Fu talmente debole, che solo io potei udire il nome che pronunciò: “James… James Moriarty.”

 

 

Janine spirò, pronunciando il nome del suo assassino. Le chiusi gli occhi e mi sedetti sui talloni.

“Sarah, tu conosci John da molto tempo?” Domandò Sherlock.

“Abbiamo lavorato insieme al Bart’s prima della Nuova Era.”

“Era un medico bravo?”

“Uno dei migliori che abbia conosciuto,” rispose Sarah, in tono sicuro e deciso, senza specificare che io fossi un umano. Forse c’era veramente un po’ di umanità, nei cuori dei vampiri. Almeno in quelli di alcuni di loro.

“Bene. Allora voglio che portiate anche il corpo della ragazza al Bart’s, insieme con quello di Alastair.”

“E perché mai, di grazia? Quella bestia ha ucciso Lord Parker. La hai sentita anche tu. Lo ha confessato. Purtroppo ha avuto una morte rapida e dolce, mentre avrebbe meritato di patire le pene dell’inferno,“ sbottò Donovan.

“Perché mai avrebbe dovuto avvelenare Alastair e uccidersi, invece di fuggire?”

“È solo una bestia umana! Sappiamo tutti quanto gli umani siano stupidi,” ribatté Donovan.

“Esistono anche dei vampiri che sono molto stupidi e alcuni dei migliori rappresentanti di questa categoria si trovano in questa stanza, facendo apparire intelligenti persino gli umani,” sogghignò Sherlock.

“Faremo quello che hai chiesto. – intervenne Sarah, prima che la discussione degenerasse – John è più che qualificato per eseguire l’autopsia su quella ragazza. Farò preparare la sala autopsie che c’è nel seminterrato, così potrà lavorare con tranquillità. Ci vediamo al Bart’s.”

“Sarò presente anche io. Fai predisporre dei microscopi. Ne avremo bisogno.”

Ero incredulo e felice, anche se mi sentivo in colpa per esserlo. Non era giusto che io fossi felice, perché stavo per eseguire l’autopsia su una povera ragazza innamorata, che si era fatta ingannare da qualcuno che aveva usato i suoi stessi sentimenti contro di lei. Eppure ero felice, perché avrei rimesso piede in un ospedale. Avrei lavorato, di nuovo, dopo tanto tempo. Non mi ero mai reso conto di quanto mi mancasse l’odore di disinfettante, tipico degli ospedali.

Sherlock mi afferrò un braccio e mi aiutò ad alzarmi in piedi: “Sorridi, John, oggi è Natale! Abbiamo a che fare con un assassino intelligente e tu mi aiuterai a smascherarlo. Non è fantastico?”

Sherlock sorrideva, allegro e contento, come un bambino che avesse ricevuto il regalo atteso tanto a lungo.

Non avrei dovuto, ma risposi al suo sorriso. Stava per iniziare una grande avventura, che avrebbe sconvolto la mia vita, facendomi diventare l’uomo che sono oggi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Come promesso e scritto più volte, le cose fra Sherlock e John stanno mutando. E cambieranno ancora. Intanto, sono entrati in gioco nuovi giocatori. James Moriarty è sempre il migliore, quando si tratti di intrighi e veleni.
> 
> Grazie a chi abbia letto fino a qui e per i kudos.  
> Per chi volesse sapere cosa stia combinando il buon James, l’appuntamento è per lunedì prossimo.  
> Ciao!


	3. Una strana alleanza

Il viaggio in taxi procedeva silenzioso. Sherlock sembrava immerso nei propri pensieri, anche se, ogni tanto, leggeva e spediva messaggi, con il cellulare. Io ero eccitato perché avrei rimesso piede in un ospedale. Scoprire che Sarah, una collega, una persona che avevo considerato una cara amica e che mi piaceva, fosse un vampiro, era stato sconvolgente. Tentai di ricordare se avessi notato qualcosa di strano in lei, ma la risposta fu solo una: non mi ero mai reso conto che lei non fosse umana. Eravamo anche usciti insieme, qualche volta, prima che io incontrassi Mary. Avrei potuto innamorarmi di Sarah. Un brivido mi corse lungo la schiena. Quanti erano i vampiri che avevano incrociato la mia strada, senza che io me ne accorgessi? Cosa sarebbe accaduto, se mi fossi innamorato di Sarah e le avessi chiesto di sposarmi?

“La sala autopsie, che Sarah ha fatto predisporre per te, si trova nel seminterrato, così potremo lavorare senza che nessuno ci disturbi,” Sherlock interruppe il corso dei miei pensieri.

“Mi aiuterai a eseguire l’autopsia?” Non sapevo se il mio Padrone avesse le conoscenze necessarie per esaminare un cadavere, ma, avendolo visto all’opera con i suoi esperimenti, non mi sarei meravigliato se avesse voluto eseguire lui stesso l’esame autoptico. Inoltre, non sapevo quanto si fidasse delle mie capacità. In fin dei conti, per lui ero solo un umano. Poco più di un animale. Forse.

“No. La farai tu. Ho assoluta fiducia nelle tue capacità mediche. Anche prima che io chiedessi un parere a Sarah, sapevo quanto tu fossi bravo, nel tuo lavoro.”

Spalancai gli occhi, per la sorpresa. Doveva esserci una strana acustica, in quel taxi, perché le mie orecchie credevano di avere sentito Sherlock Holmes farmi un complimento.

“Perché sei così stupito? Credi veramente che ti avrei messo in mano i risultati dei miei esperimenti, se non avessi pensato che tu fossi un medico competente?” Sbuffò Sherlock, quasi offeso.

Mi sfuggì una risata. Non ero proprio riuscito a trattenerla.

“Non capisco cosa ci sia di così divertente in quello che ho detto.”

“Pensavo solo a cosa faresti a qualcuno che disprezzi, se tratti così le persone per cui provi fiducia.”

Sherlock sogghignò: “Fossi in te, non farei nulla per scoprirlo, ma puoi sempre farmi cambiare idea, se sei davvero così curioso. Chissà. Potresti scoprire che alcune delle cose che ho in mente potrebbero piacerti,” sussurrò, sensuale.

“No, grazie. Non sono così curioso,” risi di gusto.

Sherlock si unì alla mia risata: “Come vuoi. Se cambi idea, io sono qui. Ci sarò sempre, per te.”

Quelle parole avrebbero dovuto suonare come una minaccia, invece mi fecero arrossire. Sentii qualcosa scaldarmi il petto, infondendomi una sensazione piacevole in tutto il corpo, ma cercai di allontanarla. Se mi fossi chiesto a cosa fosse dovuta, la risposta sarebbe stata sgradevole. Io non volevo pensare. Dovevo concentrarmi sul lavoro, che mi attendeva. Non ero tanto interessato a incastrare chi avesse ucciso il vampiro. Io volevo rendere giustizia a Janine, una povera ragazza, usata, ingannata, illusa e avvelenata.

 

 

**Una strana alleanza**

 

 

Arrivati al Bart’s, scendemmo dal taxi. Sherlock si fermò sul marciapiede, estrasse il cellulare e scrisse un altro messaggio. Io ne approfittai per guardarmi intorno, per vedere quanto fosse cambiato il Bart’s, l’ospedale in cui avevo studiato e lavorato, prima che la mia vita fosse sconvolta da un vampiro dai capelli corvini e dagli occhi di ghiaccio.

Il sole era alto in cielo e scaldava piacevolmente la giornata invernale. Doveva essere ora di pranzo, perché i bar e i ristoranti erano pieni di gente, che mangiava e chiacchierava. Sembrava tutto così normale. In quello che vedevo, non c’era nulla che facesse capire che l’Umanità fosse stata sottomessa e schiavizzata. C’erano persone con il collare che ridevano allegramente. Vidi un vampiro baciare appassionatamente un umano, che lo ricambiava con altrettanto ardore. Era veramente possibile che un umano amasse un vampiro? Non lo stava solo assecondando, per evitare la violenza del mostro? Janine si era innamorata del proprio Padrone. Sarah era stata gentile e cordiale con me, come sempre. Sally Donovan, invece, era stata dura e crudele. Chi di loro rappresentava la regola e chi l’eccezione? Lo stesso Sherlock aveva un atteggiamento ambiguo.  Prendeva ciò che voleva, senza chiedere il permesso, ed era disumano nelle punizioni, ma sapeva anche essere dolce e delicato. Bastava questo per farlo passare dalla parte dei vampiri buoni? Per fidarsi di lui? Un brivido mi attraversò la schiena. Non era per il freddo. Non riuscivo a credere che stessi prendendo seriamente in considerazione di avere fiducia in Sherlock Holmes, dopo quello che mi aveva fatto.

“Non restare lì imbambolato, John. Abbiamo un lavoro da fare.”

La voce secca, ma eccitata di Sherlock mi distolse ancora dai miei pensieri. Senza dire nulla, lo seguii. Entrammo al Bart’s dalla parte del pronto soccorso. Quel luogo era familiare, per me. Vi avevo lavorato per anni. Improvvisamente, mi sentii a disagio. Mi resi conto che potevano esserci medici, infermieri, impiegati che avevo conosciuto, prima di lasciare Londra. Cosa avrebbero pensato, vedendomi entrare, tenuto al guinzaglio da un vampiro? Avrebbero subito capito che avevamo dei rapporti sessuali? Avrebbero creduto che non fossero consensuali? O avrebbero pensato che mi piacesse andare in giro, trattato come un animale? Avrebbero provato pietà o disprezzo, per me? Al loro posto, cosa avrei pensato di una persona nella mia condizione? Non avevo risposte. La felicità che avevo provato fino a pochi istanti prima, perché stavo per rimettere piede in un ospedale, svanì, sostituita da una sgradevole sensazione di vergogna. Mi sentivo sporco. Tenni la testa bassa, cercando di nascondere il più possibile il volto, in modo da non essere riconosciuto.

Entrammo in un ascensore e scendemmo, verso il seminterrato. Non c’era nessuno con noi. Nessuno salì durante il breve percorso, che ci portò a destinazione. L’ascensore si fermò al piano, con delicatezza. Le porte si aprirono e noi percorremmo un corridoio vuoto. Completamente vuoto. Osai alzare la testa per accertarmi che veramente non vi fosse nessuno. Il piano era deserto. Tirai un sospiro di sollievo.

“Non hai nessun motivo per essere imbarazzato, John. Essere il donatore di un vampiro non è una vergogna…”

“Se stai per dirmi che sia un onore, risparmiamelo, per favore,” lo interruppi, irritato perché Sherlock aveva capito cosa provassi, ma sottovalutasse i miei sentimenti.

“Non lo direi mai, perché so che per te non è così. Stavo per dire che non hai avuto scelta. Sottometterti al più forte, non è una vergogna.”

“No. È solo segno di debolezza.”

Mentre parlavamo, arrivammo alla sala autopsie. Sherlock spinse la porta ed entrammo nella stanza, fredda e con le luci soffuse. Una grande lampada illuminava un tavolo in acciaio, su cui giaceva il corpo nudo di Janine. Strinsi i pugni, indignato, perché non avevano nemmeno avuto la delicatezza di coprirla con un lenzuolo. Sapevo che quella povera ragazza era morta e che nulla la toccava, ma pensai che lasciarla così esposta allo sguardo di chiunque entrasse, fosse una completa mancanza di sensibilità. Anche i morti hanno la loro dignità e il diritto di essere trattati con rispetto.

Sherlock staccò il guinzaglio dal mio collare e fece finta di non notare la mia rabbia, per il modo in cui era stato trattato il cadavere di Janine. Solo in quel momento mi ricordai che lei non mi aveva detto il suo cognome. Chissà se, da qualche parte, ci fosse qualcuno che la stesse piangendo o aspettando.

“C’è tutto quello che hai chiesto?” La voce di Sarah mi colse di sorpresa. Non la avevo sentita arrivare.

“Sì, c’è tutto. Hai fatto portare qualcosa da mangiare per John, come ti ho chiesto?” Rispose Sherlock.

Sarah si avvicinò a me, sorridendo: “Hamburger cottura media, in pane di sesamo, con insalata e poca maionese, patatine fritte, porzione piccola senza ketchup, acqua. Giusto?”

Mi porse un sacchetto. La fissai sorpreso: “Ti ricordi.”

“Certo che mi ricordo, John. Se non fosse arrivata Mary, ti avrei chiesto di diventare il mio compagno.”

“Ma è arrivata questa Mary e lui è il **mio** donatore. Devo ripetertelo ancora, Sarah? Sai quanto io lo detesti e mi irriti dovere ribadire l’ovvio, vero? Soprattutto, considerando che stai molestando il mio donatore.”

Mi voltai a guardare Sherlock, sorpreso. Il tono era furioso, avrei quasi potuto dire che fosse geloso. Mi aveva detto che il rapporto fra vampiro e donatore fosse speciale, ma, sentendolo parlare in quel modo, qualcuno avrebbe potuto pensare che Sherlock tenesse a me. Cosa assolutamente non vera. O mi stavo sbagliando?

“Non sono qui per contenderti il donatore, Sherlock. Mi hai chiesto tu di procurargli qualcosa da mangiare,” dal tono di Sarah, capii che non era stata per nulla intimorita dalle parole di Sherlock.

“Grazie, sei stata molto gentile,” intervenni, per evitare una inutile discussione. Sarebbe stato assurdo che due vampiri avessero litigato per me, quando io non avrei voluto avere rapporti con nessuno dei due.

“Sì, certo. Grazie, Sarah. Ora avremmo del lavoro da fare,” la liquidò Sherlock, in tono gelido.

“Se avete bisogno di qualcosa, fatemelo sapere. Io sarò di sopra a eseguire l’autopsia su Alastair.”

“Sarà nostra premura non essere di intralcio al tuo importantissimo lavoro,” ribatté Sherlock.

Con un sospiro, mi chiesi se avrebbero continuato ancora a lungo e chi avrebbe avuto l’ultima parola. Fortunatamente, Sarah dimostrò di essere la più matura dei due vampiri. Ci concesse un sorriso cordiale e si diresse verso la porta: “Ci sentiamo dopo, per confrontare i risultati delle due autopsie.”

“A dopo,” la salutò Sherlock, in fretta, in modo che lo sentisse, prima di uscire.

Guardai Sarah uscire e mi girai verso Sherlock. Sembrava veramente irritato, ma non aggiunse altro.

 

 

Sperando che il battibecco fra i due vampiri non lasciasse strascichi spiacevoli fra me e Sherlock, appoggiai il sacchetto con il cibo su una scrivania e mi guardai intorno, in cerca di camici, per infilarne uno sopra i vestiti. Li trovai in un armadio, proprio di fianco alla scrivania su cui avevo appoggiato il mio pranzo. Dall’armadio, presi anche una maschera protettiva e dei guanti in lattice.

“Non mangi?” Chiese Sherlock.

“Non ho fame,” risposi, in modo più secco di quello che avrei voluto.

“Non te la senti di eseguire l’autopsia? In fin dei conti, tu non eri un anatomopatologo, ma un chirurgo.”

“Voglio iniziare subito. Prima capiamo cosa sia accaduto, prima l’assassino di questa povera ragazza pagherà per averla ingannata e uccisa.”

Mi avvicinai al tavolo, su cui era stato deposto il cadavere di Janine, e afferrai un bisturi. Feci un profondo respiro, poi iniziai a incidere il corpo che avevo davanti. Infilai il divaricatore e studiai gli organi interni. Anche Sherlock si era avvicinato e guardava con interesse la stessa cosa.

“Osserva il colore degli organi. Dovrebbe essere più chiaro, non così scuro. Sembra che qualcosa abbia modificato la consistenza e il colore del sangue,” indicai al mio Padrone.

“Prendi dei campioni. Li voglio esaminare immediatamente. Non vorrei che il sangue fosse stato alterato da qualcosa che svanisca, con il trascorrere del tempo.”

Annuii, concorde con l’ipotesi di Sherlock. Tagliai meticolosamente dei campioni di vari tessuti e li appoggiai su dei vetrini, che il vampiro sorreggeva. Inoltre, presi alcune siringhe e prelevai diversi campioni di sangue, scrivendo, sulle provette, da quale organo provenissero.

Lavoravamo in silenzio, ma perfettamente coordinati, come se non avessimo mai fatto altro, nella vita.

“Tenuto conto delle nostre diverse competenze, direi che entrambi dovremmo esaminare i campioni, prendendo appunti delle cose che ci sembrano più importanti. Una volta finito, confronteremo le nostre conclusioni.”

“Cominciamo,” concordai.

“Dovresti mangiare, John. Sono trascorse molte ore, dall’ultima volta in cui ti sei nutrito,” Sherlock sembrava veramente preoccupato.

Gli feci un sorriso rassicurante: “Posso farcela. Questo è più importante. Mangerò qualcosa fra poco.”

Sherlock mi studiò a lungo, quasi tentasse di convincermi senza dirmi una parola. Io non cedetti e lui fu costretto a rassegnarsi: “Contento tu…”

 

 

Il silenzio calò nella sala autopsie mentre ognuno dei due procedeva all’analisi dei vari campioni. Sembrava che tutto fosse a posto, che non vi fossero sostanze letali, nell’organismo di Janine. Eppure, lei era morta. Fu analizzando un campione di sangue che lo notai. Era qualcosa attaccato ai globuli rossi. Poteva essere scambiata per una proteina, ma era qualcosa di diverso, che non avevo mai visto.

“Padrone, prova a guardare questa cosa,” attirai l’attenzione di Sherlock.

“Il sangue. C’è qualcosa nel sangue di questa ragazza. Qualcosa che, per noi vampiri, è letale. Agisce lentamente, ma inesorabilmente. Fa il suo lavoro in maniera subdola, ma efficace. È quasi un parassita, una sostanza che si attacca ai globuli rossi e inibisce il trasporto dell’ossigeno. La fisiologia dei vampiri è molto particolare e l’ossigenazione del sangue del donatore è importante, per la nostra sopravvivenza. Da queste analisi, risulta che Alastair sia stato soffocato, mentre si nutriva dalla ragazza.”

“Questo dipende da una malformazione della ragazza o è stato provocato?”

Mi girai di scatto. La gente continuava ad entrare senza che io me ne accorgessi. Possibile che i vampiri fossero così silenziosi? Probabilmente, ero solo talmente concentrato sul lavoro, che non avevo sentito i passi di Mycroft Holmes, che era arrivato ed aveva ascoltato la nostra conversazione. Immaginai che Sherlock avesse scambiato messaggi con il fratello maggiore, durante il viaggio dalla villa al Bart’s.

“Provocato,” rispose Sherlock, con sicurezza.

La porta si aprì nuovamente ed entrò una donna mora, alta e bellissima. Non aveva alcun collare, quindi doveva essere una vampira. Sempre rimanendo fedele a Mary, con il cuore, se avessi potuto scegliere da quale vampiro farmi mordere il collo, non avrei esitato a dare la mia preferenza a questa nuova venuta.

“Sua Maestà, sta arrivando il Console di Hibernia.”

Mycroft inarcò appena un sopracciglio, per manifestare il proprio disappunto: “Qui?”

“Sì. Insieme al fratello minore,” confermò la ragazza, con voce soave.

Tutto accadde in pochi secondi. Sherlock sfilò la cintura del mio camice e mi legò i polsi dietro la schiena. Tentai di protestare, ma favorii solo l’inserimento della famigerata pallina rossa, comparsa dal nulla, nella mia bocca. Infine, Sherlock mi costrinse a mettermi in ginocchio. Ero furioso. Che cosa gli era preso? Pochi minuti prima stavamo studiando una cosa strana, insieme, quasi alla pari, ora mi legava e imbavagliava. Era già tanto che mi avesse lasciato addosso i vestiti. Feci un tentativo di rialzarmi in piedi, ma la presa ferrea di Sherlock, sulla mia spalla, mi impediva qualsiasi movimento.

La porta di aprì nuovamente e due paia di scarpe nere, lucide e dall’aspetto molto costoso, fecero il loro ingresso nella sala autopsie.

“Justin, caro amico mio, che cosa ci fai in questo posto, decisamente indegno del tuo lignaggio?” Li accolse Mycroft, con il tono amichevole più gelido, che avessi mai sentito in vita mia.

“Sono venuto a porgerti le mie più sentite condoglianze, Mycroft caro, per la perdita del povero Lord Parker e a offrirti tutto il mio appoggio, per fermare quelle bestie umane, che stanno uccidendo i nostri migliori rappresentanti, in modo vigliacco e subdolo.”

Mi irrigidii, sconvolto. Possibile che la resistenza umana avesse trovato un modo per avvelenare i vampiri e avesse usato una povera ragazza per i loro scopi? Certo, un vecchio proverbio recitava che in amore e in guerra tutto fosse lecito, ma non potevo credere che la resistenza umana avesse ingannato una ragazza innamorata per uccidere il vampiro, che si nutriva di lei. Oppure, gli umani liberi ci ritenevano sacrificabili, visto che ci eravamo sottomessi ai vampiri?

Altre due coppie di scarpe entrarono nella stanza. Per essere la sala autopsie del seminterrato, in cui avremmo dovuto lavorare indisturbati, la stanza stava diventando decisamente affollata.

“Ti ringrazio per la tua cortese disponibilità, Justin, ma posso gestire i problemi di Albione, senza l’aiuto del Console di Hibernia. Terrò, comunque, in considerazione la tua proposta. Se dovessi avere bisogno, mi rivolgerò a te, senza ombra di dubbio.”

Un paio di scarpe nere si avvicinò a me. Tenni la testa rigorosamente rivolta al pavimento e vidi solo il risvolto di un paio di pantaloni grigi, di ottima fattura.

“Ti porti l’animaletto al lavoro, Sherlock? E lo vesti pure… non hai ancora smesso di giocare con le bambole? Eppure, dovresti essere abbastanza vecchio da sapere che non si gioca con il cibo,” ridacchiò una voce irridente, con uno spiccato accento irlandese.

“Non penserai certo che io mi abbassi a toccare il corpo di un animale morto, vero James? Soprattutto, quando ho la fortuna di avere un animaletto che era un medico e che sa come si esegua un esame autoptico,” ribatté Sherlock, in tono altrettanto altezzoso.

Arrossii violentemente, per la rabbia. Se non fossi stato legato e imbavagliato, avrei spiegato a quei due arroganti vampiri cosa pensassi di loro, usando un linguaggio molto colorito, incurante della punizione che avrei ricevuto.

“James, da bravo, smettila di provocare Sherlock. Non siete più due adolescenti in cerca dell’approvazione degli adulti. – intervenne Justin – Caro Mycroft, se credi di non avere bisogno, torno alla mia ambasciata. Mi fermo a Londra per partecipare alle esequie del povero Alastair. Anche se avevamo idee diverse, su come trattare con gli umani, ho sempre provato una grande ammirazione, per lui.”

“A presto, allora, caro Justin.”

La porta si aprì e le due paia di scarpe nere scomparvero dalla stanza.

 

 

Sherlock mi fece alzare e mi liberò. Io lo fulminai con lo sguardo. Ero furioso.

“Avete scoperto qualcosa?”

Mi voltai e scoprii a chi appartenessero le ultime scarpe entrate nella stanza. Gregory Lestrade e Sally Donovan erano ai piedi del tavolo operatorio su cui era adagiato il corpo di Janine. Nessuno rispose alla domanda di Lestrade. Girai la testa e vidi che Mycroft stava abbassando un braccio, con cui doveva avere intimato a Lestrade di tacere. La bella vampira andò alla porta, la aprì e scomparve per qualche minuto. Quando tornò, puntò la propria attenzione solo su Mycroft: “Se ne sono andati.”

“Ora possiamo parlare liberamente,” sibilò Mycroft, non nascondendo più il fastidio per quella visita inaspettata.

“I cari fratelli Moriarty sono simpatici, come sempre,” sogghignò Sherlock.

Il sangue si gelò nelle mie vene. Avevo appena conosciuto James Moriarty, l’assassino di Janine.

“Allora, cosa avete scoperto?” ripeté Lestrade, impaziente.

“Il sangue dell’umana è stato avvelenato con una sostanza chimica che inibisce il trasporto dell’ossigeno da parte dei globuli rossi. Alastair è morto letteralmente soffocato. E lo stesso deve essere accaduto agli altri due vampiri uccisi,” li informò Sherlock.

“Quindi Moriarty ha ragione. Gli umani hanno trovato un modo per avvelenarci,” sbottò Donovan.

“Non credo proprio. – intervenni, senza riflettere sulle conseguenze – Per creare una tossina come quella che ha attaccato il sangue di Janine, è necessaria una conoscenza della fisiologia dei vampiri talmente profonda, che gli scienziati umani non possono avere raggiunto. Non certo in poco meno di dieci anni. Per ottenere un risultato di questo tipo, su una razza sconosciuta, occorrono anni di studi e di sperimentazioni. Chiunque abbia dato a Janine il veleno, sapeva perfettamente quale risultato avrebbe ottenuto.”

L’attenzione dei vampiri era concentrata su di me. Non potevo certo mettermi ad accusare il fratello del Console di Hibernia di essere l’assassino, basandomi sulle parole di una ragazza moribonda. Però, dovevo fare in modo che le indagini prendessero la giusta direzione. A qualunque costo.

“Non hai ancora imparato a tenere la bocca chiusa, vero, stupido animale?” sibilò Donovan, ma non tentò di colpirmi. Evidentemente, ricordava bene la minaccia di Sherlock.

“Come ho già avuto modo di farti notare, Sally, ci sono vampiri talmente idioti, da far sembrare gli umani dei veri geni. Tu sei uno di questi vampiri,” si intromise Sherlock, in tono sarcastico.

“Sherlock…” sospirò Mycroft, prendendosi il naso fra due dita.

“John ha ragione, Mycroft. Non può essere un piano degli umani. Loro potranno essere stupidi, ma non lo sono tanto da uccidere quelli che si sono schierati apertamente a loro favore.”

“Potrebbero non saperlo,” obbiettò Lestrade.

“Certo che lo sanno! Solo perché tu non riesci a vederli, non significa che non si trovino fra di noi. Nelle nostre città ci sono milioni di umani, che girano senza essere accompagnati da dei vampiri. Hanno il collare, certo, ma quanto ci vuole a farne uno falso, in modo che un umano libero sembri uno schiavo? Come credi che faccia la resistenza umana a sapere cosa stiamo facendo? Hanno delle spie fra di noi, mentre noi non riusciamo nemmeno a scoprire chi siano. No, Lestrade, gli umani non sono stupidi, come molti di voi credono. Loro sanno che ci sono vampiri che caldeggiano la loro liberazione e non li stanno uccidendo. Perché non volete vedere che si tratta di un piano di Justin Moriarty per mettere in difficoltà Mycroft e farlo destituire da Console di Albione? Se questo accadesse, Moriarty si precipiterebbe come un avvoltoio a rivendicare il suo posto! E, stavolta, nessuno avrebbe un valido motivo per rifiutargli la corona di Albione.”

“Dobbiamo stare attenti a quello che diciamo. – Mycroft ammonì il fratello minore – In questo momento la mia posizione è molto delicata. Non posso permettermi di accusare Moriarty di complottare alle mie spalle. Senza prove, avrebbe vita facile a ritorcere le mie stesse accuse contro di me. Quello che ci siamo appena detti, non deve uscire da questa stanza. Anche le indagini, dovranno essere condotte nel riserbo più assoluto. Se Moriarty dovesse capire che sospettiamo di lui, farebbe sparire tutte le prove in brevissimo tempo e non avremmo più possibilità di trovarle. Mi sono spiegato bene?”

Tutti annuirono, anche se Donovan non sembrava molto convinta.

“Ci aggiorniamo nelle prossime ore. Sherlock, non fare nulla, senza avvertirmi,” disse Lestrade, prima di uscire, seguito da una riluttante Donovan.

Eravamo rimasti solo Sherlock, Mycroft, io e la bella vampira.

Mycroft scosse la testa: “Non posso credere che Justin sia arrivato al punto di uccidere alcuni di noi, pur di ottenere il titolo di Console di Albione.”

“Ha ucciso vampiri che riteneva deboli, perché schierati a favore dell’Umanità. – sottolineò Sherlock – In questo modo, ottiene due ottimi risultati: riduce lo schieramento dei vampiri a favore di un’abolizione della schiavitù umana e aumenta il proprio prestigio. Non si può non ammettere che sia un piano brillante.”

“Piano brillante o meno, dobbiamo fermarlo. Trova prove inoppugnabili, che inchiodino Justin Moriarty alle proprie responsabilità. E fallo in fretta, Sherlock. Non posso permettermi di perdere altri alleati, nella mia campagna di liberazione dell’Umanità.”

Non potevo credere alle mie orecchie. Una fazione di vampiri era favorevole all’abolizione della schiavitù umana. E Mycroft Holmes li appoggiava!

“Sempre ai tuoi ordini, fratello caro,” sogghignò Sherlock.

Con un sospiro esasperato, Mycroft alzò gli occhi al soffitto: “Andiamo, Anthea, o finiremo per litigare.”

Mycroft e la bellissima vampira uscirono.

Sherlock si strofinò le mani, soddisfatto: “Bene bene bene. Questo caso sta diventando sempre più interessante. Stavolta, riuscirò a togliere quel sorriso strafottente dalle labbra di James. Per sempre! Non possiamo fare qui le nostre ricerche. I Moriarty hanno orecchie e occhi dappertutto. Porteremo a casa i campioni e li studieremo lì. Troveremo qualcosa che ci porti ai cari fratelli irlandesi e che li incastri alle loro responsabilità. Come ti ho detto a casa di Parker, oggi è Natale, John!”

Non avevo mai visto Sherlock così entusiasta. Era disdicevole che fosse per un motivo così tragico, come una serie di omicidi, ma non potevo non ammirare la luce che gli illuminò gli occhi azzurri come il ghiaccio. Il viso sorridente era bellissimo e aveva assunto anche un lievissimo colorito rosso, che gli donava un fascino ancora maggiore.

Raccogliemmo i campioni, mettendoli accuratamente in un frigorifero portatile, facendo ben attenzione che non vi fossero contaminazioni. Richiusi i tagli, che avevo fatto al cadavere di Janine, e la coprii con un lenzuolo.

Eravamo pronti per tornare a casa.

 

 

Lasciammo il seminterrato da un ingresso secondario, in modo da non dover attraversare nuovamente il pronto soccorso. Fui grato a Sherlock per questo. Era assurdo, ne ero cosciente, ma ero più a mio agio in una stanza piena di vampiri, piuttosto che di umani. Non volevo essere giudicato e condannato dai miei simili, anche se non ero responsabile della mia situazione. Un taxi ci aspettava davanti all’uscita del Bart’s. Evidentemente, Sherlock lo aveva chiamato mentre mi prendevo cura del corpo di Janine. Ero stanco e affamato, ma anche soddisfatto del lavoro svolto e delle novità, che avevamo scoperto.

Appena saliti, Sherlock fece un cenno all’autista, che alzò un vetro divisorio fra la parte anteriore e quella posteriore dell’automobile. Una musica si diffuse nell’abitacolo. I vampiri dovevano veramente amare la musica classica, dato che, da quando avevano assunto il potere, non sentivo altro. Le note prorompenti della Quinta Sinfonia di Ludwig van Beethoven irruppero nel silenzio. La sinfonia “del Destino” mi travolse, con le sue note violente, angoscianti, incalzanti, roboanti e delicate, allo stesso tempo. Mi chiesi se il pezzo fosse casuale o se il Destino stesso cercando di dirmi qualcosa.

“Hai capito perché sono stato costretto a legarti ed imbavagliarti?” Chiese Sherlock, in un tono talmente basso che, a causa della musica, feci quasi fatica a sentire. Se non fosse stato impossibile, avrei creduto che temesse di essere ascoltato da qualcuno. Nessuno sapeva cosa sospettassimo, quindi, perché qualcuno avrebbe dovuto spiare le nostre conversazioni? Erano davvero così pericolosi i fratelli Moriarty?

“Perché a voi vampiri piace dimostrare di essere quelli che comandano?” risposi, sarcastico.

Sherlock sospirò, quasi rassegnato: “John… John… tu guardi, ma non osservi. Tu senti, ma non ascolti. Non ti sei reso conto di quanto siano pericolosi i fratelli Moriarty. Justin è il Cavaliere della famiglia e il Console di Hibernia. Se tu avessi espresso le tue opinioni, come fai di solito, senza badare alle conseguenze, li avresti sicuramente insultati e i Moriarty avrebbero avuto il diritto di chiedere a mio fratello di permettere loro di punirti. Mycroft non avrebbe potuto dire loro di no, senza causare un incidente fra le nostre due famiglie. Se credi che io sia crudele, non hai idea di cosa ti potrebbero fare quei due. Per i Moriarty, gli umani dovrebbero vivere in stalle, non lavorare e avere una vita, quasi normale. Loro non hanno donatori. Hanno umani da cui si nutrono, riducendoli quasi sempre in fin di vita, ad ogni pasto. Io ti ho legato e imbavagliato per proteggerti da loro.”

Fissai il tappetino dell’automobile, pensieroso. Sherlock aveva ragione. Se avessi potuto parlare, mi sarei sicuramente messo nei guai, perché avrei inveito contro quei due vampiri, soprattutto contro James, responsabile della morte di Janine. Non dubitavo delle parole di Sherlock. Non dubitavo del fatto che quei due avrebbero preteso di punirmi, per la mia insolenza. Anche se non mi piaceva essere legato e imbavagliato, non potevo che comprendere il motivo che aveva portato Sherlock a farlo. Con una certa stizza, compresi che dovevo pure essergli grato, per avermi ridotto all’impotenza, in presenza di ben sette vampiri, o non sarei stato ancora vivo. Non che la mia vita mi entusiasmasse, ma ora avevo uno scopo, per vivere. Dovevo vendicare Janine e renderle giustizia.

“La ragazza ti ha fatto un nome, vero John?”

Alzai gli occhi sul mio Padrone, distogliendo la mia mente dalle riflessioni, che stavo facendo. Non era arrabbiato. Anzi. Mi stava sorridendo.

“Sì. Janine mi ha detto che era stato James Moriarty a darle un filtro, dicendole che la avrebbe trasformata in un vampiro. Quel mostro ha approfittato del fatto che Janine fosse innamorata di Alastair Parker, per usarla come arma contro il suo amante.”

“James. Avrei dovuto immaginare che ci fosse il suo zampino. Questa volta salderemo i conti.”

“Perché c’è tanta ostilità fra gli Holmes e i Moriarty?” Domandai, curioso.

“Divergenza di opinioni. E convergenza di obiettivi,” fu la risposta laconica di Sherlock.

Rimasi in attesa, sperando che aggiungesse altri particolari, ma Sherlock sembrava perso nei propri pensieri. Io non chiesi ulteriori spiegazioni. Dai discorsi che avevo sentito, potevo immaginare che le due famiglie non avessero le stesse idee su come trattare l’Umanità e che entrambe mirassero a governare sul Regno Unito. Albione. Prima o poi mi sarei ricordato che dovevo dire Albione e non Regno Unito.

Non parlammo per il resto del viaggio, ma quel silenzio fu piacevole. Non c’era alcun disagio. Era come se le parole non fossero più necessarie ed ognuno dei due sapesse cosa aspettarsi dall’altro. Una parte di me continuava a gridare che non dovevo lasciarmi affascinare dal vampiro, dal mostro, ma ormai era tardi. Io sapevo, in modo inconscio certo, ma lo sapevo bene, che la mia ammirazione per quell’uomo pallido ed eccitante, stava trasformandosi in qualcosa di diverso. Stavano nascendo affetto e rispetto. Era mostruoso che questi sentimenti fossero rivolti verso qualcuno che mi aveva tenuto prigioniero per sei anni, stuprandomi e picchiandomi. Però, per quanto questo fosse vero, lui stava facendo breccia nel mio cuore. E questo strappo si allargava ogni giorno di più.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Anche i vampiri sono umani e hanno le loro fazioni, che si combattono, senza esclusione di colpi.   
> Collaborare a questa indagine sta avvicinando Sherlock e John, ma sarà sufficiente?  
> Se volete scoprirlo, l’appuntamento è per giovedì prossimo.
> 
> Questa parte doveva essere composta da quattro capitoli, come la precedente, ma la narrazione degli avvenimenti mi ha preso la mano e sarà un po’ più lunga. Spero che non vi annoi.
> 
> Grazie a chi abbia letto il racconto e per i kudos.  
> Chi volesse dirmi cosa pensi della storia, sarà sempre benvenuto.
> 
> Ciao!


	4. Intrighi

I giorni seguenti alla mia prima uscita dal 221B di Baker Street furono caotici e intensi. Sherlock voleva scoprire quale sostanza fosse stata usata per avvelenare il sangue dei donatori, in modo che uccidesse il vampiro che si nutriva dall’umano. Identificando il veleno, la sua composizione e la sua provenienza, lui sperava di trovare qualche pista che conducesse ai Moriarty. La ricerca andava a rilento, perché non potevamo utilizzare le attrezzature scientifiche di Scotland Yard o del Bart’s. I fratelli Moriarty avevano occhi e orecchi ovunque. Non potevamo fare loro capire che avevamo trovato una traccia, seppur labile. Sherlock stava diventando impaziente e irritabile. Sembrava quasi che si trattasse di una questione personale, che andasse molto oltre far conservare il titolo di Console di Albione al fratello maggiore. Sherlock provava un vero astio, per non dire odio, verso James Moriarty. Non cercai di indagare le ragioni dei sentimenti di Sherlock, pensando che, se avesse voluto parlarmene, lo avrebbe fatto nei modi e nei tempi che lui avrebbe ritenuto più opportuni. Era molto tempo che Sherlock non aveva più reazioni violente, nei miei confronti, e mi parlava di molte cose, diversamente da quanto succedeva nei primi tempi della mia vita a Baker Street. La cosa che più mi preoccupava, quando si occupava di un caso, era che si nutriva raramente, perché lui era convinto che la digestione rallentasse i suoi processi intellettivi. E questo aveva come naturale conseguenza una totale mancanza di rapporti sessuali, fra noi. Non che mi dispiacesse non dover fare sesso con Sherlock, ma mi preoccupavo, quando digiunava a lungo, e avevo finito per trovarmi nell’assurda situazione di dovere insistere, affinché lui si nutrisse da me!

 

 

**Intrighi**

 

 

Anche quel giorno, quello in cui accadde tutto, era iniziato con una lite sul cibo. Sherlock non si nutriva da due giorni. Non era la prima volta che accadeva, ma tentavo di evitare che non bevesse da me per lungo tempo. Sherlock era seduto su uno sgabello girevole, concentrato sul microscopio a studiare un campione di sangue di Alastair Parker, che gli aveva procurato Sarah. Stavamo cercando di trovare la stessa sostanza che avevamo identificato nel sangue di Janine, ma non ci riuscivamo. Io smisi di controllare i risultati delle mie analisi e picchiettai, gentilmente, su una spalla di Sherlock.

“Che cosa vuoi?” Grugnì, senza staccare gli occhi dal microscopio.

Io non risposi, ma continuai a battere sulla sua spalla con un dito.

“Che cosa vuoi!” Sbottò irritato, girandosi finalmente verso di me.

Gli allungai un polso, scoperto dagli abiti, che ora indossavo anche in casa: “Devi nutrirti. Sono quasi tre giorni che non bevi sangue. Non va bene, lo sai anche tu.”

“Non seccarmi, John. Sono quasi arrivato alla soluzione del caso. Sento che mi manca pochissimo per capire dove dobbiamo cercare la sostanza da cui hanno ricavato il veleno.”

Sherlock si rimise al microscopio, ma, con un movimento rapido, mi infilai fra le sue gambe, appoggiando la schiena al tavolo e impedendogli la visuale sul microscopio. Se avessi riflettuto un po’, prima di agire, avrei notato che quella non fosse una mossa molto intelligente. Praticamente, mi ero messo in trappola da solo.

“Che cosa vorresti fare?” Domandò Sherlock, più sorpreso, che arrabbiato.

“Senti, Sherlock, non puoi continuare a rimandare di nutrirti. Quando aspetti tanto, fra un pasto e l’altro, poi mi prosciughi ed io rimango spossato per giorni. In questo momento, non ce lo possiamo permettere. Questa indagine è importante per entrambi. Che ti piaccia ammetterlo o no, tu hai bisogno del mio aiuto. Non possiamo sapere quando vi sarà la svolta decisiva. Potrebbero servirci ancora giorni, prima di trovare qualcosa. Devi nutrirti. Ora. Mi hai già spiegato le tue assurde teorie sul mangiare che rallenta il riflettere. Se vuoi che io continui ad aiutarti, devi permettermelo, in ogni modo possibile,” finito di parlare, spostai il colletto della camicia, in modo da esporre la giugulare. Fissavo Sherlock dritto negli occhi. Non mi ero reso conto di averlo chiamato per nome. Lui continuava a fissarmi, rimanendo in silenzio. Un sorriso strano, quasi tenero, si fece largo sulle sue labbra: “Sei sempre sorprendente, John. Quasi quasi ti sbatto a faccia in giù sul tavolo, ti abbasso jeans e slip, slaccio i miei pantaloni e ti prendo qui, in cucina, affondando le zanne nel tuo bellissimo collo, mentre ti faccio venire, urlando il mio nome. Che ne dici?”

Sbiancai, ma non potevo tirarmi indietro. Mi ero offerto io, ben consapevole di quanto fossero connessi sesso e cibo, nella cultura dei vampiri: “Se proprio non puoi farne a meno…” sospirai.

Sherlock ridacchiò: “Sarebbe stupendo, ma richiederebbe troppo tempo. Per ora mi accontenterò di un assaggio. Risolto questo caso, però, ti scoperò come meriti, John. È una promessa.” Appoggiò le labbra al mio collo e succhiò, senza mordere. Un brivido mi percorse il corpo e riuscii a stento a sopprimere un gemito di piacere. Sherlock affondò le zanne e si nutrì. Le sue braccia mi avvolsero ed io ricambiai l’abbraccio, infilando una mano nei suoi ricci ribelli. Avrei voluto che non si staccasse mai, ma lo fece.

“Soddisfatto?” Domandò, malizioso.

Aprii gli occhi, facendo fatica a mettere a fuoco il suo viso. Il mio respiro era accelerato e i jeans stringevano le mie parti basse in modo doloroso: “Sì,” trovai la forza di dire.

“Bene. Possiamo riprendere a lavorare, ora?”

“Sì,” ripetei, senza muovermi.

Il sorriso malizioso si fece più largo: “Dovresti spostarti. Sempre che tu non abbia bisogno di altro…”

“Cosa? No. Sono a posto,” ribattei, spostandomi verso i miei appunti. Sherlock tornò a guardare nel suo microscopio e, improvvisamente, sbatté i palmi sul tavolo: “Che idiota che sono! Come ho fatto a non riconoscerla prima?”

“Riconoscere cosa?”

“Eupatorium rugosum,” rispose Sherlock, con un sorriso entusiasta.

“Eu… cosa?”

“La tua ignoranza non ha limiti, John, ma va bene lo stesso. Il tuo sangue ha sempre il sapore più delizioso che io abbia mai assaggiato,” ribatté euforico, afferrandomi il volto con le mani e baciando la mia fronte.

Alzai gli occhi al soffitto.

“Non fare il melodrammatico, John. Non lo avrei mai supposto, prima di questo caso, ma ti stai rivelando come una luce che mi guidi fuori dall’oscurità. Quasi quasi mi fai cambiare idea sulla mia convinzione che nutrirsi rallenti i processi mentali.”

“Sono contento. Ora, potresti spiegare cosa avresti capito?”

“La Eupatorium rugosum è una pianta originaria di quelli che voi umani chiamavate Stati Uniti e contiene una quantità elevata di tremetolo, una sostanza altamente tossica. Se ingerita dalle mucche, ne contamina il latte, che diventa velenoso, per chi lo beva. Il veleno che è stato dato alla donatrice è una variante del tremetolo ed è stato ottenuto in laboratorio. Si contamina il sangue del donatore per avvelenare il vampiro. Indovina dove si è verificato un pericoloso caso di infestazione da Eupatorium rugosum, che si era diffusa in alcuni allevamenti, a causa di una importazione abusiva? Indovina chi ordinò uno studio approfondito su questa sostanza per renderla inoffensiva, almeno stando a quello che lui ha riferito al Consiglio dei Cento per giustificare le sue ricerche?”

Incrociai le braccia sul petto, stringendo gli occhi: “Indovina chi non mi ha permesso di tenermi aggiornato su cosa accadesse nel mondo, per ben _sei anni_ ,” sibilai fra i denti.

Sherlock alzò un sopracciglio, come se stesse valutando la domanda: “Ah, già. Dimenticavo. Cinque anni fa, in Gallia, diversi umani hanno cominciato a presentare sintomi di avvelenamento. Alcuni di essi sono morti, ma non sono state fatte indagini serie, fino a quando un giovane vampiro ha iniziato a presentare gli stessi sintomi. Allora, il Console di Gallia, Charles Augustus Magnussen, ha ordinato che fosse eseguito uno studio approfondito delle cause dell’avvelenamento. Si scoprì che uno dei pascoli, in cui si nutrivano le mucche, da cui gli umani prendevano il latte, era infestato dalla Eupatorium rugosum, che era stata importata illegalmente e aveva infestato il pascolo, trasmettendo il proprio veleno attraverso le mucche agli umani fino ad arrivare al giovane vampiro. Magnussen ordinò di incendiare il pascolo e uccidere la mandria infettata, in modo che i vampiri non fossero avvelenati.”

“Per mandria intendi le mucche o gli umani?”

Sherlock esitò un attimo, prima di rispondere: “Entrambi.”

Provai una fortissima fitta al cuore: “Quanti?” Mormorai, con un filo di voce.

Sherlock mi fissò in modo strano, quasi fosse addolorato per me: “Ha molta importanza, John? Non avresti potuto fare nulla per salvare quella gente. Nessuno avrebbe potuto fare nulla. Magnussen, come Console, ha diritto di vita e di morte su tutte le mandrie, che vivono in Gallia.”

“Quanti?”

“Si è parlato di cinquantatré umani.”

Mi passai una mano sul viso, nascondendo gli occhi. Sherlock aveva ragione, non avrei potuto fare nulla per impedire il massacro, ma sapere che cinquantatré esseri umani erano stati uccisi, senza una valida ragione, mi faceva provare una rabbia devastante verso i vampiri.

“Cosa c’entra questa storia con il nostro caso?” Domandai, in tono stanco.

“Charles Augustus Magnussen è un grande amico dei fratelli Moriarty. Magnussen deve avere sfruttato le proprietà dell’Eupatorium rugosum per creare il veleno che ha ucciso Parker e gli altri due vampiri e lo ha passato ai Moriarty.”

“Perché mai Magnussen dovrebbe aiutare i Moriarty a uccidere altri vampiri?”

“Come ti ho detto, Magnussen e i Moriarty sono legati da una profonda amicizia. Quando si dovette decidere sulla divisione dei Consolati, assegnandoli alle singole famiglie, Magnussen appoggiò la candidatura dei Moriarty, che chiedevano la corona di Albione.”

“Però, Albione è stata assegnata a tuo fratello.”

“Perché i Moriarty non hanno altri alleati. Le altre famiglie non li vedono di buon occhio. Nessuno osa mettersi contro di loro apertamente, perché tutti sanno quanto siano pericolosi e vendicativi. Ad ogni modo, nessuno li votò e fu loro assegnato il Consolato di Hibernia.”

“Quindi, tu pensi che Magnussen abbia dato ai Moriarty il veleno per uccidere gli alleati di tuo fratello, metterlo in cattiva luce, così che gli tolgano Albione e lo assegnino a Justin,” conclusi, pensieroso.

“Ho sempre saputo che tu non fossi stupido,” Sherlock sorrise soddisfatto.

“La tua ricostruzione è perfetta, ma c’è un problema.”

“Non ci sono prove, lo so. La mia è una bella ricostruzione intellettuale, ma non basta. Non certo per incastrare qualcuno come Justin e James Moriarty,” ringhiò Sherlock.

“Immagino che, se anche esistesse un tribunale per i vampiri, la mia testimonianza su ciò che ha detto Janine non sarebbe ammessa.”

Sherlock scosse la testa: “Ammesso che ti facciano parlare in un processo contro un vampiro, lei ti ha fatto un nome, ma non ti ha descritto chi le abbia dato il veleno. Quella ragazza non ti ha fornito alcuna informazione, che possa portare a una identificazione sicura e inconfutabile del suo avvelenatore. James potrebbe sempre dire che qualcuno si sia presentato alla donatrice spacciandosi per lui, per incastrarlo.”

“Sono morti anche i donatori degli altri due vampiri uccisi, vero?”

“Sì. I Moriarty non lasciano mai in vita nessuno, che possa accusarli.”

“Però, quei donatori potrebbero avere parlato con qualche altra persona. Qualcuno potrebbe avere visto chi abbia passato loro il veleno. Se potessimo ricostruire questo passaggio, forse potremmo provare il coinvolgimento dei Moriarty nella morte dei donatori e dei vampiri,” proposi.

Sherlock mi osservò, passando il suo sguardo indagatore sul mio corpo, dalla testa ai piedi: “E tu sei un medico. Le mandrie dei vampiri morti sono in una stalla comune, per essere messe all’asta e riassegnate. L’equilibrio fra le famiglie dei vampiri deve essere mantenuto ad ogni costo.”

Rabbrividii, per l’orrore che mi provocarono quelle parole. I vampiri avrebbero separato i componenti delle famiglie umane, pur di mantenere la pace fra loro: “E questo come ci torna utile?”

“Tu andrai da loro e li interrogherai, mentre ti accerterai che stiano bene. Ti metterò addosso un microfono, in modo da registrare tutto ciò che dicono. Qualcosa che per te non ha alcuna importanza, per me potrebbe essere un indizio fondamentale, per portare alla soluzione del caso.”

“Va bene. Quando lo facciamo?”

“Subito.”

Sherlock prese il cappotto, mentre mandava un messaggio, con il suo inseparabile cellulare. Anche io mi infilai il giubbotto e attesi, che lui attaccasse il guinzaglio al mio collare. Uscimmo, sotto una pioggerellina fastidiosa, che aveva cominciato a bagnare le strade di Londra dalle prime luci del giorno.

 

 

L’edificio, davanti a cui si fermò il taxi, era una casa colonica e si trovava nella periferia di Londra. Un po’ spostati c’erano dei grandi capannoni bianchi, con piccole finestre poste in alto. Non ci voleva molta fantasia per capire a cosa servissero quei capannoni.

“Gli schiavi dei vampiri morti sono in quegli edifici, ma sono sicuro che tu lo abbia già capito,” mi informò Sherlock.

Dalla casa colonica venne fuori un uomo alto e moro, che si avvicinò a noi con un sorriso mellifluo sul viso: “Lord Sherlock, a cosa dobbiamo la sua gradita visita? È venuto a vedere se c’è qualche esemplare di suo gradimento, fra quelli che saranno messi all’asta domani?”

“Vorrei fare un regalo a mio fratello e sono in cerca di qualcosa di speciale.”

“Oh, un dono per Sua Maestà. Sarebbe un onore, se lei trovasse qualcosa fra i nostri animali. Che cosa sta cercando, in particolare? Un donatore o uno schiavo da letto? Maschio o femmina? Giovane o adulto?”

“Non so bene. Sai che mio fratello ha già tutto. Vorrei che il mio animaletto potesse controllare gli esemplari che hai in vendita, per assicurarmi che siano in salute e degni del Console di Albione. In cambio di questo favore, potrebbe visitarli e medicare le loro eventuali ferite. Era un medico.”

L’uomo mi squadrò dalla testa ai piedi, come se stesse determinando il mio valore. Dovetti mordermi la lingua quasi a sangue per tacere. Non potevo offendere quello stupido vampiro e mandare a monte il nostro piano.

“Sarà un onore permetterle una visita privata, Lord Sherlock. E mi farà piacere che il suo animale controlli le altre bestie. Alcune, in effetti, sono ammalate e non ho un medico umano. Inoltre, se lei volesse liberarsi di questo esemplare vecchio e prenderne uno più giovane, potrei farle un ottimo prezzo, nello scambio.”

“Grazie, Dimmock, se tu avessi qualcosa di meglio di questo animale, potrei veramente approfittare dell’occasione. Fammi vedere i pedigree delle mandrie che hai nelle stalle.”

“Con molto piacere, Lord Sherlock. Mi segua alla prima stalla.”

Il vampiro ci accompagnò al primo capannone. Accanto alla porta, c’era una tastierina numerica, su cui Dimmock digitò un codice. Con un rumore secco, l’uscio si aprì e noi entrammo, venendo investiti da un odore nauseabondo di sudore, urina e cibo. Su entrambi i lati del capannone c’erano delle sbarre, che delimitavano le celle, all’interno delle quali erano tenuti prigionieri degli umani. Erano tutti nudi, con al collo un collare di colore nero. Strinsi i pugni e chiusi gli occhi, ricordandomi che stavo cercando di rendere giustizia ai donatori uccisi da James Moriarty. Non solo. Anche questi poveri esseri umani stavano pagando per l’omicidio dei loro Padroni. Se quello che aveva detto Sherlock era vero, i tre vampiri avvelenati erano tutti a favore di un trattamento migliore degli esseri umani ed erano stati sicuramenti dei Padroni benevoli e giusti.

“Questa è la mandria di Lord Alastair Parker. Ci sono alcuni esemplari di notevole interesse. Se volesse seguirmi al computer, le darò tutte le informazioni di cui ha bisogno, Lord Sherlock,” ci informò Dimmock, in tono ossequioso.

Sherlock mi liberò dal guinzaglio e mi diede una valigetta, che avevamo portato con noi e che conteneva il microfono, oltre alle medicine e al materiale per il primo soccorso.

“Vai dentro, animaletto, e non perderti in troppe chiacchiere o le frustate che ti darò stasera, per punirti della tua insolenza, saranno cinquanta, invece di quaranta,” Sherlock mi apostrofò in tono secco.

Io tenni la testa bassa e risposi con voce tremante: “Certo, Padrone. Farò in fretta, Padrone.”

Avevamo deciso per quella messinscena, per permettermi di staccarmi velocemente da quegli umani che non avessero notizie interessanti da riferirmi. La mia intenzione, comunque, era quella di visitare quanti più umani mi fosse possibile.

Sherlock e Dimmock si allontanarono, mentre la porta della prima cella si aprì, permettendomi di entrare.

“Mi chiamo John Watson e sono un medico,” sussurrai, avvicinandomi agli occupanti della cella.

“Mi ricordo di te. Eri a casa di Lord Parker, il giorno in cui è stato trovato morto,” mi disse un uomo di mezza età.

“Sì. Il mio Padrone si occupa delle indagini sull’omicidio di Janine e Lord Parker.”

“Il tuo Padrone è veramente un bastardo. Ho visto tanti vampiri come lui, che ci considerano solo animali. Lord Parker, invece, era un uomo retto. Ci trattava in modo giusto. Non troverai persone maltrattate, fra noi. Lui non usava fruste o altri arnesi di tortura. Era contrario anche ai guinzagli e ai collari. Ce li faceva indossare solo perché era costretto dalle leggi dei vampiri. Se Lord Parker non avesse usato guinzagli e collari, sarebbe stato privato immediatamente del suo diritto di proprietà su di noi, ma si stava battendo per la loro abolizione.”

“Sapete se qualcuno abbia mai minacciato Lord Parker?”

“No. Se anche fosse accaduto, comunque, lui non ne avrebbe parlato con noi, per non farci preoccupare.”

“Ne avrebbe parlato con Janine? A proposito, come si chiamava di cognome? Aveva dei parenti?”

“Si chiamava Janine Hawkins. Sua sorella Kayla si trova nella terza cella. Puoi chiedere a lei. Erano molto legate. Se Janine si è confidata con qualcuno, lo ha fatto sicuramente con sua sorella.”

“Grazie. Buona fortuna con il nuovo Padrone.”

Uscii dalla prima cella e mi diressi alla seconda, dove visitai gli umani lì rinchiusi. In effetti, godevano tutti di ottima salute e non presentavano segni di maltrattamenti, se non recenti. Evidentemente, Dimmock non era un seguace delle idee di Lord Parker. Lasciai anche la seconda cella e mi diressi alla terza, sollevando appena la testa, per vedere Sherlock che ascoltava Dimmock, mentre gli decantava le lodi di alcuni giovani umani, con cui avrebbe potuto sostituirmi. Mi chiesi se Sherlock stesse seriamente prendendo in considerazione questa possibilità e come sarebbe stata la mia vita, se avessi cambiato Padrone. Forse sarei incappato in qualcuno come Alastair Parker e sarei potuto tornare a lavorare in un ospedale, ricostruendomi una vita quasi normale. Oppure, avrei potuto finire nelle grinfie di James Moriarty e sarei morto velocemente. Non ero sicuro di quale sarebbe stata la soluzione che avrei preferito.

“Sono John Watson e sono un medico,” mi presentai di nuovo, entrando nella terza cella.

Una giovane donna, con i capelli mori che le cadevano sulle spalle, si avvicinò a me. Gli occhi neri erano pieni di dolore: “Lei era con Janine, quando è morta, vero?”

“Sì. Sei sua sorella Kayla?”

La giovane donna annuì. Una lacrima le scivolò lungo la guancia arrossata, ma lei la cacciò via, con un gesto secco e rabbioso: “Janine è stata uccisa dalla pozione che le ha dato quel mostro, vero?”

“Ti ha parlato di James Moriarty?” Domandai, pieno di speranza.

“Sì. Mi ha raccontato tutto. Le ho detto di non fidarsi di quel vampiro. Ho tentato di convincerla del fatto che lui la stesse ingannando. Perché i vampiri dovrebbero trasformarci in uno di loro? Se lo facessero, da chi si nutrirebbero? L’ho supplicata di parlarne con Lord Parker, affinché lui le confermasse che fosse possibile, ma lei non mi ha ascoltato. Quel Moriarty le aveva spiegato che c’erano dei rischi e che lei sarebbe potuta morire, durante la trasformazione. Janine non voleva che Lord Parker la fermasse. Avrei… avrei…” Kayla non riuscì più a trattenere le lacrime. Si nascose il volto fra le mani, con pudore e dignità. Capii che stesse piangendo, solo perché le spalle della ragazza sussultavano. La presi fra le mie braccia e le accarezzai i capelli: “Non devi sentirti responsabile per la morte di tua sorella. Non è stata colpa tua. Janine era accecata dall’amore che provava per Lord Parker. È stata questa l’arma che James Moriarty ha usato contro di lei. Se solo potessimo dimostrarlo.”

Kayla si staccò da me e mi fissò negli occhi: “Potrebbe essere utile una fiala del veleno, che Moriarty ha dato a mia sorella?”

“Certo! Ne hai una?”

La ragazza si diresse verso un piccolo scaffale, in cui erano riposte delle scatole. Ne prese una, la aprì e ne estrasse un fazzoletto. Solo quando me lo porse, di nascosto, mi resi conto che il fazzoletto avvolgeva una fiala. La guardai sbalordito.

“Mia sorella voleva che diventassi un vampiro anche io. Non ho mai preso questo veleno. Non è stato solo perché non mi fidavo di quel mostro. Io… io… Lord Parker era un brav’uomo, ma sono pochi i vampiri che si comportano bene con noi. Non ho preso la pozione perché ero terrorizzata dall’idea di trasformarmi in un mostro. Se lo avessi fatto, ora sarei morta anche io e sarei insieme a Janine.”

Afferrai Kayla per le spalle: “Non dire così. Grazie a te, prenderemo l’assassino di Janine e impediremo altre morti. Questo è un ottimo risultato e devi esserne orgogliosa. Janine ti ha detto come e quando ha avuto queste fiale?”

“Janine mi ha raccontato che, durante una festa all’ambasciata di Gallia, un vampiro con uno spiccato accento irlandese la aveva avvicinata e le aveva spiegato come potesse trasformarla in una di loro. Lei lo aveva già incontrato ad altre feste, e lui si era sempre comportato in modo gentile e amichevole. Lo scambio è avvenuto in una zona periferica del cortile dell’ambasciata. Lui non voleva che li vedessero. Il mostro ha fatto credere a Janine che sarebbe stato punito, se avessero scoperto che la stava aiutando…”

“Animaletto! Pensi di essere qui per corteggiare le femmine della tua specie? O pensi che io ti aspetti, mentre tu ti diverti? Anche se mi piacerebbe assistere a un accoppiamento fra te e quell’esemplare di femmina, non ho tempo da perdere. Sbrigati a portare a termine il compito che ti ho affidato o le frustate saranno anche più di cinquanta,” tuonò la voce di Sherlock.

Strinsi i denti, per non rispondergli. Sapevo che Sherlock era stato costretto a intervenire, perché il mio colloquio con Kayla si stava prolungando in un modo che Dimmock avrebbe potuto trovare sospetto. Malgrado ciò, non era piacevole essere apostrofato in modo così duro. Salutai Kayla e misi la fiala nella borsa. Durante il resto delle mie visite, potei notare che Sherlock stava fremendo. Aveva capito che avevo trovato qualcosa di interessante e non vedeva l’ora di essere aggiornato. Impiegammo ore, invece, prima di salire sul taxi, che ci avrebbe riportato a Baker Street.

Dimmock tenne aperta la portiera del taxi, per permettere a Sherlock di salire: “L’asta si svolgerà domani pomeriggio, ma lei può mandarmi una mail o telefonarmi quando vuole ed io le terrò da parte gli esemplari che sceglierà per il Console e per sé. Naturalmente, nel prezzo sarà inclusa la consegna a domicilio degli animali scelti e il ritiro della bestia scartata.”

“Ti farò sapere,” lo congedò Sherlock, in tono gelido.

 

 

Non parlammo, all’inizio del viaggio di ritorno a Baker Street. Sherlock sembrava perso nei propri pensieri. Io ero meravigliato, perché pensavo che mi avrebbe chiesto immediatamente cosa avessi saputo, ma non lo fece. Non potevo credere che Sherlock temesse veramente che Moriarty ci stesse spiando.

“Pensi davvero che mi voglia liberare di te?” La domanda mi colse di sorpresa. Non mi sembrava possibile che, nel bel mezzo di un’indagine così importante, lui fosse più interessato al mio timore di essere ceduto a Dimmock piuttosto che sapere cosa avessi scoperto. Alzai gli occhi dal tappetino del taxi e li fissai in quelli di Sherlock. Mi stava studiando, quasi cercasse di leggermi la risposta nella mente.

Non ero certo a mio agio, in ginocchio ai piedi di Sherlock, che incombeva su di me, con quel suo sguardo indagatore: “Non so cosa pensare,” risposi sinceramente.

Vidi un lampo d’ira attraversare gli occhi di ghiaccio, ma fu un attimo. Sherlock distolse lo sguardo da me e lo fissò sul paesaggio, che scorreva fuori dal finestrino: “Che cosa hai scoperto?”

“La sorella di Janine aveva una fiala del veleno, che Moriarty ha dato ai donatori, e me la ha consegnata. Mi ha anche detto dove e quando si siano incontrati per lo scambio.”

“Quando arriveremo a casa, preleveremo le impronte della fiala, che ti ha dato quella donna e ne analizzeremo il contenuto. Se è quello che penso, sarà facile per Mycroft pretendere di vedere i risultati delle ricerche degli scienziati di Magnussen.”

“Questo sarà sufficiente per incastrare Moriarty?”

“No, ma sarà abbastanza da instillare il dubbio nella mente degli altri membri del Consiglio dei Cento e per mettere in guardia tutti i vampiri che siano schierati dalla parte degli Umani. Se altri donatori sono stati avvicinati da James, potranno testimoniare contro di lui.”

“Non hai detto che la testimonianza di un umano non ha alcun valore, in un tribunale di vampiri?”

“Una sola testimonianza non ha alcun valore. Se iniziano a essere tante e si riesce a dimostrare che dietro alle azioni di James vi sia uno schema, persino il più stupido dei vampiri potrà unire i punti e capire quale sia il piano dei Moriarty. Inoltre, sei riuscito a farti dire dove la donatrice abbia ricevuto la fiala. Sono sicuro che Mycroft possa trovare delle immagini dello scambio, che possano incriminare James.”

“Voi vampiri non sapete cosa sia l’immunità territoriale di una ambasciata straniera?”

Un sorriso divertito illuminò il viso di Sherlock: “Oh, John! Le nostre ambasciate non hanno lo stesso significato che avevano le vostre. Semplicemente, sono territori in cui il Console del paese ospitante concede ai Consoli di altri territori di avere un potere uguale al suo e di fare gli onori di casa, ma nulla di più. La Terra è stata divisa in province solo per comodità, ma è il Consiglio dei Cento che governa il mondo. Mycroft ha tutti i diritti di avere delle telecamere che controllino i territori delle altre ambasciate.”

Scossi la testa, incredulo: “Siete veramente strani,” borbottai.

 

 

Il taxi si fermò davanti al 221B di Baker Street. Sherlock pagò l’autista e scendemmo dall’auto, senza accorgerci che eravamo attesi. Aperta la porta, salimmo le scale quasi di corsa. Eravamo entrambi eccitati e desiderosi di incastrare James Moriarty alle sue responsabilità.

“Mando un messaggio a Mycroft. Tu prepara il kit per le impronte digitali e dei vetrini per la campionatura del contenuto della fiala. Predisponi campioni con poche…” Sherlock fu interrotto dalla voce allarmata della signora Hudson, proveniente dalle scale: “Fermo! Lasci che la annunci! Non può salire, in questo modo! Non è educato.”

“Non preoccuparti, animale. Il tuo Padrone ed io siamo vecchi amici e non esistono formalità, fra noi.”

Sollevai uno sguardo stupito su Sherlock. La voce dallo spiccato accento irlandese era inconfondibile: James Moriarty si era infilato nella tana del leone, di sua spontanea volontà. Un brivido gelido mi percorse la spina dorsale. Forse eravamo stati troppo ottimisti. Questa visita, improvvisa e inattesa, non prometteva nulla di buono. E, con mia profonda costernazione, vidi che anche Sherlock Holmes la pensava allo stesso modo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Chissà se James si è presentato a Baker Street per prendere il tea o per confessare le proprie malefatte? Potrete saperlo solo tornando qui giovedì prossimo, per un nuovo capitolo di questo racconto.
> 
> Per quanto riguarda la Eupatorium rugosum, è una pianta che esiste veramente ed è velenosa, anche se non sono sicurissima che agisca come ho raccontato io. Insomma, probabilmente ho mischiato scienza e fantascienza, ma spero che mi perdonerete.
> 
> Grazie a chi stia leggendo la storia.
> 
> Ciao!


	5. Il confronto

Sembrava che Londra avesse smesso di respirare, quasi sapesse quale fosse la posta in gioco, in quello che stava accadendo al 221B di Baker Street. Sherlock ed io eravamo in cucina e ascoltavamo con attenzione e sbigottimento ciò che avveniva sulle scale, che portavano al nostro appartamento. La voce strascicata e annoiata di James Moriarty si stava avvicinando sempre più a noi, inseguita da quella preoccupata e stizzita della signora Hudson.

“Sono un amico di Sherlock. Gli farà piacere vedermi.”

“Lei sarà anche un amico di Lord Sherlock, ma non è questo il modo appropriato di comportarsi. Io sono qui per annunciare i visitatori e lei mi sta impedendo di svolgere i compiti, che mi sono stati affidati dal mio Padrone.”

“Oh, vecchia gallina, smettila di starnazzare! Sono sicuro che Sherlock non ti punirà, per questa tua mancanza. Ha il cuore tenero, lui, con i suoi animaletti. Se tu facessi parte della mia mandria, ti avrei già tirato il collo, per non sentire più la tua voce straziante.”

Sherlock chiuse a chiave. dall’interno, la porta della cucina che accedeva direttamente al pianerottolo, si diresse a un armadietto, che era sempre stato chiuso da un lucchetto, e lo aprì velocemente. Non riuscii a vederne il contenuto, ma rimasi sbalordito, quando Sherlock si girò verso di me, dopo avere richiuso l’armadietto, impugnando un grosso coltello: “Quei militari che vi hanno addestrato all’autodifesa, ti hanno insegnato come e dove colpire un vampiro per ucciderlo con un’arma da taglio, vero?”

Il tono di voce di Sherlock era teso e basso. Io lo fissavo con gli occhi sgranati, incapace di credere a quello che vedevo. Non feci neppure caso all’accenno, che Sherlock aveva fatto, ai soldati che ci avevano addestrato a combattere contro i vampiri.

“John! Sai come uccidere un vampiro con un coltello, vero?” Sherlock mi sollecitò, stizzito.

“Sì, sì, certo. La giugulare. Avete anche voi la giugulare. Se si taglia quella, morite dissanguati in pochi secondi,” ribattei, richiamando alla mente le lezioni, che ci aveva impartito il colonnello Moran.

“Perfetto. Prendi questo coltello e resta nascosto in cucina. Ascolta quello che accade in salotto e non fare rumore. James non deve capire che tu sia qui. Intervieni solo se sono in pericolo. Porterò la borsa di là, in modo che qualsiasi cosa, James ed io diciamo, sia registrata. Hai capito bene?”

“Sì, certo.” Fissavo il grosso coltello con un misto di paura e desiderio. In casa c’era sempre stata un’arma che mi avrebbe permesso di liberarmi di Sherlock. Se lo avessi saputo, avrei cercato di arrivare al coltello? Avrei avuto il coraggio di uccidere Sherlock, considerando tutto quello che lui mi aveva fatto? O i miei studi di medicina e il giuramento di Ippocrate avrebbero vinto anche sul mio istinto di conservazione?

“Mi fido di te, John. Sempre,” sussurrò Sherlock, allungandomi il coltello.

Lo presi, con un riflesso condizionato. Rimasi fermo accanto al tavolo, mentre Sherlock andava nel salotto, accostando la porta che lo divideva dalla cucina, appena in tempo, prima che la porta di ingresso si aprisse, senza che nessuno avesse bussato.

Io mi avvicinai alla porta, sbirciando nell’altra stanza, attraverso la fessura che Sherlock aveva lasciato. Un uomo moro, magro, non molto alto, vestito in maniera elegante, entrò in salotto, con le braccia allargate: “Sherlock, amico mio, che bello rivederci così presto,” esordì, con voce allegra.

James Moriarty si diresse verso Sherlock e lo abbracciò calorosamente. Vidi una smorfia comparire sul viso del mio Padrone, ma sparì in fretta, quando James sciolse l’abbraccio.

“A cosa devo questa improvvisata, James?”

Strinsi l’impugnatura del coltello in modo convulso, quasi doloroso. E attesi, mentre i due vampiri iniziavano la loro partita a scacchi.

 

 

**Il confronto**

 

 

La signora Hudson comparve nella stanza, rossa in viso e chiaramente furiosa, stropicciando il grembiule bianco con le mani: “Padrone, sono mortificata. Mi dispiace moltissimo, ma non sono riuscita a fermarlo.”

Sherlock fece un gesto con la mano, per fermare la marea di scuse, che sarebbe fluita dalla bocca della povera donna, veramente affranta: “Non si preoccupi, signora Hudson, non è certo colpa sua. So benissimo che nessuno riesce a fermare James Moriarty, quando vuole qualcosa. Non mi aspetto certo che ci riesca lei. Sarebbe così cortese da andare nel suo appartamento e prepararci un tea?”

“Certo, Lord Sherlock. Grazie per la comprensione.” L’anziana signora girò su se stessa in modo impettito e lasciò la stanza, diretta al proprio alloggio, per eseguire l’ordine, che le era stato impartito dal nostro Padrone.

“Sarebbe così cortese da andare nel suo appartamento e da prepararci un tea?” Moriarty ripeté la frase di Sherlock, in tono canzonatorio.

“Non ti azzardare mai più a insultare la signora Hudson. Potrei decidere che non mi piaccia la tua faccia e cambiarti i connotati. Sono stato chiaro, James?” Sherlock sibilò in tono duro e gelido, andando a sedersi sulla sua poltrona, senza invitare Moriarty ad accomodarsi da qualche parte.

“Come sei suscettibile, caro Sherlock. Se proprio ci tieni, cercherò di essere gentile con la vecchia gallina.”

“Che cosa vuoi, James?”

“Non posso venire a fare visita a un vecchio amico?” Ribatté Moriarty, lasciandosi cadere nella poltrona di fronte a quella, in cui era seduto il mio Padrone.

“Noi non siamo mai stati amici, James.”

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio. Non potevo vedere il volto di James Moriarty, ma sentii il sorriso irriverente nella sua voce: “Non sarai ancora arrabbiato con me per la storia di Victor Trevor! Sono passati secoli.”

“Sono trascorsi appena novantacinque anni, James.”

“Novantacinque… centocinque… trecento anni… Sherlock… Sherlock… che importanza vuoi che abbia quanto tempo sia trascorso? Victor Trevor era solo un animale.”

“Victor era il mio donatore.”

“Non puoi definirlo donatore. Tu non gli avevi svelato la tua vera natura. Ti nutrivi da lui solo a rapporto sessuale consumato, approfittando del fatto che lui dormisse. Gli rubavi letteralmente il sangue. Quello che è accaduto, non è certo stato colpa mia. Sei stato tu a ucciderlo.”

Una rabbia furiosa attraversò il viso di Sherlock in un lampo. Se gli sguardi avessero potuto uccidere, James Moriarty sarebbe morto, carbonizzato all’istante. La tensione, fra i due vampiri, era tale, che potevo percepirla persino io, anche se non mi trovavo nella stessa stanza con loro. Sobbalzai, al leggero bussare alla porta d’ingresso.

“Venga pure, signora Hudson,” la invitò Sherlock, cercando di mantenere il controllo.

L’anziana donna entrò, appoggiò il vassoio sul tavolino, che si trovava fra le due poltrone, e versò un po’ di tea nelle tazze.

“Vada pure, signora Hudson. Al resto penseremo da soli.”

La donna fece un cenno d’assenso con la testa e lasciò la stanza. Moriarty si allungò verso il tavolino, osservando il contenuto delle tazze: “Tea. Speravo che fosse una parola in codice per dire alla vecchia gallina di portarci un po’ della tua riserva speciale di sangue. Invece, mi stai veramente offrendo questa insulsa brodaglia umana. – si guardò intorno, come se cercasse qualcosa – Adesso chiami il tuo animale personale e mi offri una degustazione del suo sangue, vero? Di solito preferisco sangue più giovane e fresco, ma sono proprio curioso di assaggiare il suo. Mi dicono che abbia un gusto delizioso.”

Un brivido di orrore mi corse lungo la schiena. L’idea, che quel mostro affondasse le proprie zanne in una qualunque parte del mio corpo, mi disgustava e mi spaventava. Sapevo che era consuetudine dei vampiri offrire il sangue del proprio donatore agli ospiti, in segno di amicizia, ma speravo fortemente che Sherlock non volesse nascondere la propria ostilità verso James, offrendogli il mio sangue.

“James. La mia pazienza si sta esaurendo. Dì quello che sei venuto a dire e vattene. Sono molto impegnato e tu mi stai facendo perdere tempo prezioso.”

Moriarty si allungò verso il tavolino e prese una delle tazze: “Come sei scortese, Sherlock. Davvero non vuoi che parliamo dei bei vecchi tempi? Ad esempio, della buffa espressione che comparve sul viso di Victor Trevor, quando gli rivelai che tu eri un vampiro e che gli succhiavi la vita, senza avere il suo permesso?”

“James…” Il ringhio gutturale del mio Padrone mi fece venire la pelle d’oca. Non lo avevo mai sentito usare un tono così minaccioso. Se fossi stato in James Moriarty, mi sarei buttato ai piedi di Sherlock invocando perdono e pietà. Con mia grande sorpresa, invece, Moriarty si mise a ridere, divertito.

“Sai Sherlock? Sei sempre spassoso e prevedibile. Sarà un vero dispiacere, non poter vedere la tua espressione, quando Justin sarà insignito del titolo di Console di Albione.”

“E perché tuo fratello dovrebbe sottrarre lo scettro di Albione al mio?”

“Perché Mycroft e gli altri vampiri, smidollati come lui, hanno le ore contate,” ribatté Moriarty, scrollando le spalle, come se stesse dicendo qualcosa di ovvio e scontato.

Sherlock portò le mani congiunte sotto il mento, accavallò le lunghe gambe e alzò un sopracciglio, mentre le sue labbra si piegarono in un lieve sorriso ironico: “Stai per confessarmi di avere ucciso Alastair Parker e gli altri due vampiri, a causa delle loro idee moderate su come trattare gli umani?”

“Esatto.”

L’espressione sul viso di Sherlock si fece seria e attenta. Stava studiando il suo interlocutore, cercando di capire perché stesse ammettendo le proprie colpe nella morte di tre vampiri. Anche io ero molto perplesso. Possibile che fosse così semplice farlo confessare? Sherlock ne aveva parlato come di un avversario intelligente, infido e pericoloso. Allora, perché stava ammettendo le proprie responsabilità? In effetti, Moriarty non aveva detto nulla di veramente compromettente. Non poteva sapere che Sherlock stesse registrando la loro conversazione. Probabilmente, persino con la registrazione, senza prove materiali, Moriarty avrebbe negato tutto e gridato al complotto. Alla fine, si sarebbe trattato della parola di uno contro quella dell’altro. Eppure, qualcosa non andava. Sembrava quasi che Moriarty stesse prendendo tempo. Perché? Che cosa stava aspettando che accadesse? Più la mia inquietudine cresceva, più stringevo forte il coltello, come se fosse la mia unica ancora di salvezza.

“Come avresti ucciso Lord Parker?” Chiese Sherlock, inclinando la testa.

“Ho avvelenato la donatrice di Alastair. Povera, piccola, stupida bestia. Pensava veramente che io le avessi dato un elisir, che la trasformasse in vampiro. Non ricordo chi abbia inventato questa storia assurda, per cui un umano possa diventare un vampiro, ma è stata un’idea geniale. Questi idioti non hanno capito che noi siamo una razza a parte, che si è evoluta parallelamente alla loro. Abbiamo abbastanza tratti genetici in comune da permetterci di procreare altri della nostra razza, tramite loro, ma gli umani non possono essere trasformati in vampiri.”

“Complimenti. Hai ingannato una ragazza innamorata. Geniale. Perché?” Il tono sarcastico non era molto convincente nella voce del mio Padrone. Sherlock sbatté le palpebre, rapidamente, come se stesse cercando di mettere a fuoco il vampiro, che aveva di fronte a sé.

“Sembri distratto, Sherlock. Non stai bene?”

“Sto benissimo. Non ci vuole il tuo genio per raggirare una ragazza, che vuole essere ingannata. Tutto questo, solo per avere la corona di Albione?”

“Ti sembra poco? Credi, forse, che ci sarà uno scambio? Albione a noi e Hibernia a voi? No, caro Sherlock, non andrà così. Con la tua morte, tuo fratello sarà deposto e la tua famiglia perderà il seggio nel Consiglio dei Cento, dove sarà sostituita dai Wilkins. Indovina chi appoggeranno i Wilkins e cosa accadrà, una volta che saremo _noi_ ad avere la maggioranza in Consiglio?”

Io non sapevo chi fossero i Wilkins e non mi interessava neppure. Avevo smesso di prestare attenzione a ciò che diceva, nel momento in cui Moriarty aveva affermato, con estrema sicurezza, che Sherlock sarebbe morto. Osservai attentamente il mio Padrone, che aveva aperto anche il secondo bottone della camicia, passandosi una mano sul viso, come se stesse facendo fatica a concentrarsi su quello, che Moriarty gli diceva. Che cosa stava accadendo?

“Hai qualche problema a respirare, caro Sherlock?” Moriarty appoggiò la tazza al tavolino.

Sherlock si portò una mano al collo e tentò di alzarsi, ma le gambe non lo sorressero e cadde in terra. Moriarty lo osservò, rimanendo seduto, con le mani appoggiate ai braccioli della poltrona. La voce era piena di rabbia e odio: “Tutta questa modernità ti ha fatto dimenticare che gli antichi rimedi sono sempre i migliori e passano inosservati.”

“Cosa…” Sherlock lottava per rimanere lucido e rimettersi in piedi, ma il suo corpo non rispondeva agli ordini, che il cervello tentava di impartirgli.

Moriarty alzò la mano destra. Notai l’anello, grosso e prezioso, che portava all’anulare: “Questo anello appartiene alla mia famiglia dalla notte dei tempi. Letteralmente. Dovrei fare qualche ricerca, per scoprire quanti nemici della famiglia Moriarty siano caduti vittime della sua subdola apparenza innocente. Devi sapere che l’anello è dotato di un piccolo, ma efficiente ago, che trasferisce un veleno dal suo interno alla persona che deve morire. Naturalmente, il veleno deve essere molto potente, perché l’anello ne può contenere poco, ma quello che ti ho inoculato lo è. Non ti resta molto tempo, mio caro Sherlock.”

“L’abbraccio…”

Moriarty fece un gesto insofferente con la mano, sbuffando irritato: “È l’unico difetto di questo piccolo gioiello. Per inoculare il veleno nel bersaglio, devi stringergli la mano o abbracciarlo. Insomma, devi avere un contatto fisico con lui. Disdicevole, non credi? Purtroppo, non si può avere tutto, nella vita. A volte, per ottenere quello che vuoi, devi sporcarti le mani. In questo caso, comunque, ne vale la pena. Justin voleva che trovassimo un altro modo per ucciderti, ma io non avrei mai rinunciato, per nulla al mondo, al privilegio di essere il vampiro che metterà fine alla tua inutile vita. Voglio che la mia faccia sia l’ultima cosa che tu veda, prima di chiudere gli occhi per sempre. Voglio che tu sappia che IO TI HO BATTUTO!” Moriarty urlò le ultime parole, con rabbia feroce.

Dopo l’ennesimo tentativo, Sherlock cadde sulla schiena. Vedevo il suo petto alzarsi e abbassarsi affannosamente, disperatamente alla ricerca di un po’ di ossigeno. Moriarty si alzò in piedi, incombendo sul mio Padrone. La postura rigida, i pugni chiusi. Il calcio partì prima che io capissi cosa avesse intenzione di fare. Sherlock emise un gemito, perdendo il poco fiato, che aveva in corpo. Aprii la porta della cucina, silenziosamente, e mi diressi verso Moriarty.

“Voi, smidollati! Cuori teneri, che pensate di essere dalla parte degli angeli! Siamo **noi** , la razza che avrebbe dovuto dominare il pianeta da sempre. NOI! Non quelle stupide bestie, di cui vi ostinate ad avere paura. Anche ora, che finalmente siamo usciti allo scoperto, prendendo il posto che ci spetta di diritto, siete pronti a scendere a patti con quegli animali. E perché? Perché hanno minacciato di usare le loro maledette armi nucleari!”

“Distruggerebbero il mondo. Non possiamo…” Sherlock cercò di ribattere, ma fu zittito da un altro calcio, che lo colpì alle costole.

“Non lo farebbero mai! Stanno solo minacciandoci, per costringerci alla resa. E voi siete così idioti da cadere nel loro tranello! Quando _noi_ saremo al potere e avremo messo a tacere le voci di quelli come tuo fratello, che propugnano un accordo con le bestie, stermineremo gli animali vecchi e malati, che non servono a nulla, facendo cadere il loro sangue sulle mani dei militari, che hanno osato opporsi al nostro piano di conquista. Poi, rinchiuderemo le mandrie in stalle ben protette. Non abbiamo alcun bisogno di continuare a conservare le tradizioni della loro civiltà. Distruggeremo tutto ciò che gli animali hanno creato e costruiremo una società, in cui ognuno avrà il posto che si merita. Chi è contro di noi sarà messo a tacere, anche per sempre, se necessario. Sarà un peccato che tu non possa assistere alla mia completa vittoria.”

“Ti fermeranno…” bisbigliò Sherlock, sempre più debole.

La risata gelida di Moriarty riempì il silenzio della stanza: “Chi mi fermerà, povero piccolo Sherlock? Il tuo caro fratellone, il vampiro di ghiaccio? Non farmi ridere. Una volta che tu sarai morto e sepolto, tutti capiranno che Mycroft Holmes è finito. Lo abbandoneranno anche quelli che lui crede essere i suoi più stretti e fidati alleati. Non ti preoccupare, comunque. Saremo clementi, con lui. Gli permetteremo di ritirarsi in quella piccola casetta di campagna, che possedete nel Sussex, così potrà vedere come deve essere la vera Era dei Vampiri. Che gusto ci sarebbe a ucciderlo? Non ci sarebbe nessun perdente ad assistere al nostro trionfo. E sarà anche un esempio perfetto di ciò che potrebbe accadere a chiunque si mettesse contro di noi. Chi non sta con noi, sarà distrutto, fatto a pezzi, perderà tutto. Eliminati voi Holmes, nessuno oserà contrastarci.”

Sherlock tentò di girarsi, ma Moriarty lo colpì ancora, facendolo ricadere nuovamente sulla schiena. Io ero sempre più vicino, ma dovevo stare attento a non fare il minimo rumore. Se il vampiro si fosse reso conto che ero alle sue spalle, avrebbe potuto rendermi inoffensivo in pochi secondi e non avremmo avuto scampo. Dovevo assolutamente riuscire a prenderlo di sorpresa e avevo una sola possibilità. Se avessi fallito, non si sarebbe salvato nessuno di noi.

“Se ti stai preoccupando per il tuo animaletto, non farlo. Ora lo vado a prendere e gli squarcio la gola, qui, di fianco a te. Così lo potrai vedere morire, mentre io mi nutrirò da lui. Alla vecchia gallina, invece, tirerò il collo. Come vedi, ho pensato a tutto e puoi morire tranquillo. Nessuno mi collegherà alla tua morte. Faremo ricadere la responsabilità del tuo omicidio sui ribelli umani, così potremo portare il nostro affondo finale anche contro di loro. E tutti vissero felici e contenti. Tranne te, naturalmente.”

Ero arrivato alle spalle di Moriarty. Con una mossa rapida, gli afferrai i capelli e piantai il lungo coltello nella gola del vampiro, facendo un passo indietro. Moriarty si voltò verso di me, portandosi le mani alla gola. I suoi occhi neri e la bocca erano spalancati per la sorpresa. Afferrò il manico del coltello e lo estrasse, con un gesto secco. Una smorfia di disprezzo e odio deformò i lineamenti del viso di Moriarty, che fece un passo verso di me, brandendo l’arma come se volesse colpirmi: “Tu… maledetta… BESTIA…!” Ringhiò.

Non capivo dove trovasse la forza per muoversi. Sarebbe dovuto essere già morto. Possibile che l’odio lo tenesse in vita? Feci un paio di passi indietro, cercando di pensare a cosa potessi fare per fermarlo. Non fu necessario che escogitassi qualcosa. James Moriarty cadde a terra, con un tonfo sordo. E non si mosse più.

 

 

Nel salotto del 221B di Baker Street tornò il silenzio. Riuscivo a sentire solo il mio cuore, che batteva impazzito, e il mio respiro affannoso, come se avessi corso per chilometri e chilometri. Fissavo il corpo del vampiro, caduto ai miei piedi. Avevo ucciso un vampiro. Nemmeno uno qualsiasi. Avevo ucciso il fratello del Console di Hibernia. Che cosa ne sarebbe stato di me? Mi avrebbero processato? Oppure mi avrebbero condannato, senza darmi la possibilità di difendermi? Ero paralizzato. Sconvolto. Quasi non mi accorsi del rantolo, proveniente da Sherlock: “John…” un sussurro, appena udibile, quasi incomprensibile, ma sufficiente a farmi uscire dal mio stato confusionale. Girai la testa verso l’altro vampiro disteso a terra, agonizzante. Inclinai la testa, osservandolo con distaccata curiosità, senza muovere altri muscoli.

“John… sangue…” supplicò Sherlock.

Fissai lo sguardo in quegli occhi, che mi avevano scrutato e sezionato per sei anni. Osservai le sue mani, che mi avevano fatto cose, che non avrei mai immaginato si potessero fare.

“John…”

C’era paura, negli occhi azzurri come il ghiaccio. Terrore di morire. Una richiesta disperata di aiuto. Io, però, non riuscivo a muovere un solo muscolo, per andare a soccorrere Sherlock. Nella mia mente scorrevano le immagini di sei anni di convivenza con un essere, che mi aveva ripetutamente stuprato e umiliato, alternate ad altre in cui lo stesso mostro era stato gentile e dolce. Ed io non sapevo cosa fare. Avrei potuto lasciarlo morire e scappare via, lontano da Baker Street, da Londra. Oppure, avrei potuto ucciderlo, vendicandomi di tutto quello, che mi aveva fatto. Qualsiasi fosse stata la mia decisione, poteva essere l’occasione giusta per andare via e non voltarsi più indietro. Sapevo dove Sherlock tenesse la chiavetta che sbloccava il mio collare. In pochi minuti avrei potuto togliere il simbolo della mia schiavitù dal collo e dileguarmi nella notte, che stava avanzando, per porre fine a quella folle giornata. Non avrei avuto una meta, non avrei saputo che cosa fare della mia vita, ma sarei stato libero. Se anche mi avessero catturato nuovamente, non mi avrebbero assegnato a un altro vampiro. Non dopo che avevo causato la morte di due vampiri. Dei fratelli di due Consoli. Mi avrebbero sicuramente ucciso, probabilmente in modo atroce e doloroso, ma sarei morto e sarei stato comunque libero.

D’altra parte, se Sherlock fosse deceduto, la sua morte avrebbe causato la fine del regno di Mycroft. Justin Moriarty avrebbe approfittato della situazione per ottenere la corona di Albione. A meno che Mycroft non avesse rinnegato il proprio appoggio ai vampiri moderati e si fosse schierato con quelli che  volevano schiacciare l’Umanità e ridurla a null’altro che bestiame. In entrambi i casi, per l’Umanità non vi sarebbe stata alcuna possibilità di salvezza. La speranza, che Umani e Vampiri potessero convivere in modo pacifico e ugualitario, sarebbe stata spazzata via dalla morte di Sherlock. Mi sentivo come se il peso del mondo intero gravasse sulle mie spalle, come se la salvezza o la condanna dell’Umanità dipendessero dalla mia decisione. Dalla mia volontà di lasciare morire o uccidere o permettere di vivere al mostro che mi teneva prigioniero da sei anni. Il futuro di due razze dipendeva dalla vita o dalla morte di Sherlock Holmes. E il suo destino era nelle mie mani.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> John deve prendere una decisione molto importante ed è giusto concedergli del tempo per riflettere, non credete? Spero che nessuno si arrabbi per le botte che Sherlock prende da James. Dopo il modo in cui ha trattato il povero John, è giusto che sia un po’ maltrattato anche lui.
> 
> Grazie a chi sia arrivato fino a qui a leggere il racconto.  
> Grazie per i kudos, le subscriptions e i bookmarks.
> 
> Ogni commento è sempre benvenuto.  
> Se volete sapere quale sia la decisione di John, l’appuntamento è sempre qui, per lunedì prossimo.
> 
> Ciao!


	6. Giustizia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come ho avuto modo di scrivere in più occasioni, questa è una serie dai contenuti forti, che potrebbero infastidire. Per quanto nella seconda parte vi sia stata meno violenza, rispetto alla prima, in questo capitolo sono presenti delle situazioni non proprio leggere. Per farmi perdonare, posso assicurare che stavolta non è Sherlock a trattare male il povero John, vittima designata di quasi ogni maltrattamento, ma che io amo alla follia (per modo di dire).  
> Sperando che nessuno fugga dal racconto, auguro buona lettura.

La sera stava calando, buia e fredda. La pioggerellina del mattino si era trasformata in nevischio. Da quando i vampiri erano diventati i padroni del mondo, c’era molto più silenzio, al calare della notte. Sembrava che l’Umanità si rintanasse nelle proprie abitazioni, cercando di sfuggire al feroce nemico. Oppure, semplicemente, i vampiri avevano decretato il coprifuoco e nessun umano lasciava la propria dimora, dopo il calare delle tenebre. Erano tante le cose del mondo esterno al 221B che ancora non conoscevo. Se fossi fuggito, sarei stato facilmente identificabile? Forse, vedendomi senza collare, avrebbero pensato che fossi un vampiro. Sempre che non si conoscessero tutti, fra loro. In questo caso, mi avrebbero scoperto subito. Fissavo Sherlock, il cui sguardo era sempre più appannato. Non aveva quasi più nulla della luce brillante che illuminava i suoi occhi, quando era eccitato, entusiasta o furioso. Sherlock stava agonizzando, davanti ai miei occhi. Il mostro che mi aveva separato dalla mia famiglia, che mi aveva sottratto sei anni della mia vita, che mi aveva stuprato, stava morendo. Avrei dovuto essere felice, gioire per la morte del mio aguzzino. Invece, sentivo un peso enorme, all’altezza del cuore, come se stessi perdendo il mio migliore amico. Fu questo che mi fece decidere. Presi il coltello, che era caduto dalle mani di James Moriarty, quando era morto, e mi diressi verso Sherlock. Probabilmente, un giorno mi sarei pentito della decisione che avevo preso, ma, in quell’istante, il peso, che mi opprimeva il petto, scomparve.

 

 

**Giustizia**

 

 

Mi inginocchiai di fianco a Sherlock e lo scossi: “Sherlock, mi senti? Riesci a mordere il mio polso?” Domandai, mettendogli il polso davanti alla bocca. Sherlock non rispose. La bocca era aperta, il respiro affannoso. Sperai di non avere atteso troppo a lungo. Mi tagliai il palmo della mano e lasciai cadere alcune gocce di sangue direttamente nella bocca di Sherlock, ma lui non diede segni di miglioramento. Non mi arresi. Strinsi il pugno, in modo che uscisse più sangue dal taglio, che mi ero autoinflitto. Finalmente, gli occhi divennero più lucidi. Sherlock riuscì ad alzare le mani, afferrando il mio polso e affondandovi le zanne. Mi sfuggì un gemito di dolore, ma non sottrassi il braccio. Sherlock succhiava avidamente e mi stavo chiedendo se mi avrebbe drenato completamente, quando la porta si spalancò, sbattendo contro il muro:

“Fermi tutti dove siete!” Intimò una voce femminile. Io non mi mossi, ma potevo immaginare come dovesse apparire la scena a qualcuno, che fosse arrivato in quel momento. James Moriarty giaceva in una pozza di sangue. Morto. Io ero accanto al mio Padrone, che era in fin di vita, e stringevo in mano un coltello. Lo stesso con cui io avevo ucciso James Moriarty.

“TU! Maledetto animale! Lo sapevo che non dovevamo fidarci di te!” Urlò la voce di Sally Donovan.

Qualcuno mi afferrò, passando un braccio intorno al mio collo.

“No…” tentai di oppormi, di spiegare, ma non ci fu tempo. Chiunque mi avesse afferrato, mi sbatté con la faccia in terra. Il colpo mi intontì e non potei fare nulla per fermare il mio aggressore. Vidi Gregory Lestrade chinarsi di fianco a Sherlock: “Stai tranquillo, siamo arrivati in tempo. Sei salvo. Ora ti portiamo in ospedale. Starai bene,” il capo di Scotland Yard stava rassicurando il mio Padrone, che provò a parlare, ma non riuscì a spiegare cosa fosse accaduto.

Qualcuno appoggiò il ginocchio al centro della mia schiena e afferrò i miei polsi, legandoli con delle manette. Con voce gelida, Donovan sibilò nel mio orecchio: “Pagherai caro per il tuo crimine, bestia!”

Mani poco cortesi, mi afferrarono saldamente per le braccia, sollevandomi e trascinandomi fuori dal 221B di Baker Street, come se fossi stato il peggiore dei criminali. La signora Hudson mi guardò passare con gli occhi pieni di dolore e tristezza. Trovai la forza per farle un sorriso e sussurrarle: “Addio,” prima di essere infilato in un’auto della polizia. Stranamente, mi lasciarono sedere sul sedile. Appoggiai la testa al finestrino, per osservare la neve, che stava cadendo sempre più copiosa su una Londra quasi deserta, sicuro che quella sarebbe stata l’ultima volta, in cui la avrei vista.

 

 

Non so dove mi portarono. Il buio e la neve mi impedirono di capire quali strade stessimo percorrendo. Sicuramente, eravamo usciti da Londra, anche se non impiegammo molto tempo, per raggiungere la nostra meta. Ovunque fossimo arrivati, fui trascinato fuori dall’auto senza tanti complimenti e portato all’interno di quella che sembrava una prigione.

“Ora mi dirai tutto quello che è accaduto, animale,” ringhiò Donovan, furiosa.

“Ho protetto il mio Padrone…” iniziai a spiegare, ma la vampira mi colpì allo stomaco. Il dolore e la fuga di tutto il fiato, che avevo in corpo, mi fecero cadere sulle ginocchia.

“Non hai ancora capito che non devi parlare, se non sei interrogato, animale?”

Non dissi nulla, ma la rappresaglia arrivò ugualmente. Donovan mi colpì con un calcio alla testa ed io persi i sensi.

Quando mi ripresi, sperai di stare sognando. Sperai che fosse solo un incubo, da cui presto mi sarei svegliato e ne avrei riso. Invece, il dolore che provavo era reale. Mi avevano portato in una stanza, piccola e scarsamente illuminata, spogliato e appeso a delle catene, che pendevano dal soffitto. Ero indifeso e alla mercé di chiunque fosse presente nella stanza. Mi resi conto che qualcuno mi aveva medicato la ferita alla mano e i piccoli fori, lasciati sul polso dalle zanne di Sherlock. Era tutto così assurdo. Mi avevano curato, per potermi torturare e uccidere. Una figura si parò davanti a me. Non impiegai molto a riconoscere Sally Donovan: “Finalmente ti sei svegliato, animale,” ridacchiò, mentre giocherellava con uno sfollagente. Il colpo di frusta, però, non arrivò da lei. C’era qualcuno alle mie spalle, che mi colpì diverse volte. Colto di sorpresa, non riuscii a trattenere il primo urlo di dolore né i seguenti.

“Come fai a metterti in contatto con i ribelli umani?” Domandò Donovan.

“Non…” tentai di rispondere, ma la frusta colpì ancora la mia schiena e le parole si trasformarono in un urlo.

“Dove hai preso il veleno per uccidere il tuo Padrone?”

Stavolta, non cercai neppure di ribattere. Provai una fitta terribile al cuore. Sherlock era morto. Il mio Padrone non era sopravvissuto al veleno, che Moriarty gli aveva inoculato. A questo punto, nemmeno io mi sarei salvato. Nessuno era informato del piano, che avevamo elaborato per incastrare Moriarty. Nessuno sapeva del registratore, nella borsa. Nessuno mi avrebbe mai creduto, se avessi raccontato la mia versione dei fatti. La mia vita era giunta al termine. Dovevo solo sperare che mio cuore cedesse in fretta alle torture, per non soffrire troppo a lungo. Probabilmente, non sarebbe andata così. Non meritavo una morte rapida e pietosa. Avevo esitato, prima di soccorrere Sherlock, e questo tentennamento era costato la vita al mio Padrone. Soprattutto, la sua morte significava la fine di ogni speranza di pace fra l’Umanità e i Vampiri. Avevo avuto l’occasione di fare la differenza, di salvare la mia specie e il mondo intero da una guerra, che avrebbe avuto un effetto devastante su tutti, ma avevo fallito. Il primo a pagarne le conseguenze sarei stato io stesso. L’unica consolazione, che mi era rimasta, era che non avrei assistito alla distruzione del mondo, che io conoscevo.

I colpi di frusta cessarono, riportandomi alla realtà in cui mi trovavo. La schiena mi doleva in modo terribile. Sentivo il sangue colare dalle ferite. Sally Donovan si era portata alle mie spalle. Una lingua fredda passò sopra i tagli, alleviando temporaneamente il dolore.

“Il tuo sangue è proprio delizioso, animale, ma credo che Sherlock te lo avesse detto, vero? E tu, invece di essere grato per avere un padrone che si nutriva da te e si prendeva cura di te, lo hai ucciso. Chi ti ha dato il veleno? Dove si nascondono i ribelli?”

L’ispettore Donovan non mi avrebbe mai ascoltato. Lei non cercava la verità. Lei voleva solo un capro espiatorio, che pagasse per la morte dei fratelli dei due Consoli. Forse, ottenendo la mia confessione, avrebbe pure fatto carriera. Tanto valeva dirle quello che voleva sentirsi raccontare, anche quello che non avevo fatto, sperando che questo mettesse rapidamente fine alle mie sofferenze: “Non ho mai incontrato nessuno della resistenza. Mi hanno messo la fiala del veleno in tasca, con un biglietto, che ho distrutto.”

Mi aspettavo un colpo di frusta, invece fu lo sfollagente a colpirmi le costole, togliendomi il fiato.

“Non ti credo, animale. Dimmi la verità o ti farò pentire di essere nato!” Sbraitò Donovan, usando la carica elettrica, di cui era dotato lo sfollagente. Quasi non urlai. Oramai mi mancavano le forze anche per gridare.

“Non conosco nessuno della resistenza umana,” sussurrai e mi venne da ridere, perché era l’assoluta verità, ma sapevo che la vampira non mi avrebbe mai creduto.

“Ti stai divertendo, animale? Ti piace soffrire? Ti accontento subito!” Lo sfollagente riprese a fare il suo lavoro, meticolosamente, alternando i colpi alle scariche elettriche. Il vampiro con la frusta era diventato un semplice spettatore, lasciando tutto il divertimento a Donovan. Per lei, questa era anche l’occasione per vendicarsi del modo in cui Sherlock l’aveva maltrattata, per colpa mia, il giorno in cui la avevo conosciuta a casa di Lord Parker. Io non sapevo nulla che lei potesse usare per arrivare alla resistenza, ma lei continuava a colpirmi, in modo da farmi provare più dolore possibile, ma non abbastanza da farmi perdere i sensi. Era una fortuna che non sapessi veramente nulla sulla resistenza umana. Se avessi saputo qualcosa, non ero sicuro che non avrei rivelato tutto, pur di far smettere la tortura. Non so quanto durò tutto questo. Mi sembrarono giorni, ma dovettero essere solo ore. Poi, finalmente, caddi in un mondo oscuro, in cui niente e nessuno mi poteva raggiungere. Il dolore cessò, ma non la vita.

 

 

Quando ripresi i sensi, ero sempre nudo, sul sedile di un’automobile, con le mani legate dietro la schiena. Non aprii gli occhi. Fingere di essere svenuto, mi avrebbe evitato ulteriori colpi, almeno per ora. Ci stavamo muovendo. Stranamente, non sentivo freddo. Forse aveva smesso di nevicare, ma era pur sempre inverno. L’automobile aveva il riscaldamento acceso. Anche i vampiri sentivano freddo. Ci fermammo e la portiera fu spalancata.

“Allora questo è l’animale che ha ucciso Lord Moriarty?” Domandò una voce maschile, con curiosità.

“Sì, è lui. Purtroppo, non sa nulla dei ribelli,” rispose Sally Donovan.

“Da come lo hai ridotto, sono sicuro che non ti abbia mentito.”

“C’è un giudice?”

“Vuoi già portarlo in giudizio? Senza la presenza del suo padrone?” La voce maschile era molto sorpresa. Io non capivo a che Padrone si riferisse, poiché Sherlock era morto.

“Non c’è alcun motivo per rimandare. Prima condanniamo questo mostro, prima mostreremo agli Umani che non si può impunemente uccidere qualcuno di noi, sperando di scamparla,” ribatté Donovan.

Non ebbi tempo per riflettere. Fui trascinato giù dall’automobile, portato attraverso una serie di scale e corridoi, fino a una stanza. Avevo aperto gli occhi e mi trovai in un’aula di tribunale. Un uomo, che mostrava una sessantina d’anni, con la parrucca grigia appoggiata sui capelli, sedeva al banco del giudice. Davanti a lui, un uomo basso e grasso, con la tonaca nera e la medesima parrucca, stava spiegando perché un umano, che non vedevo, meritasse che gli fosse tagliata una mano.

“Chi vi ha dato il permesso di entrare? Non vedete che siamo in udienza?” Sbottò il giudice, irritato.

“Chiedo scusa, giudice Thorne, ma questo animale deve essere giudicato immediatamente. Ha ucciso Lord James Moriarty,” lo informò Donovan.

Non feci caso al fatto che non nominasse Sherlock. Probabilmente, il fatto che io avessi ucciso il fratello del Console di Hibernia era un motivo più che sufficiente per essere condannato a morte.

Il giudice fece un cenno con la mano. Fui portato davanti a lui e lasciato cadere a terra, come se fossi stato un sacco di spazzatura. Non mi dispiaceva essere sdraiato sul pavimento. Era fresco, solido e fermo, a differenza del resto del mondo, che girava vorticosamente intorno a me.

“Ispettore Donovan, perché quest’uomo è nudo? Non avete alcun rispetto, per questa corte?” Chiese il giudice, in tono gelido.

“Questo non è un uomo, giudice Thorne. È un animale, che ha ucciso uno di noi e non merita di essere trattato con rispetto,” ribatté Donovan, in tono risentito.

“Qualsiasi cosa si pensi che quest’uomo abbia fatto, non è stata ancora provata e merita di essere trattato con dignità, fino alla pronuncia della condanna. Chi dice che questo umano abbia ucciso Lord Moriarty?”

“Non lo dice nessuno, giudice Thorne, lo abbiamo colto sul fatto. Impugnava ancora il coltello con cui aveva ucciso Lord Moriarty e ha confessato.”

“Davvero? Ha confessato? Ma non mi dica, ispettore Donovan. Chissà perché questo povero uomo ha confessato. Vedo che lo ha interrogato con gentilezza, instaurando con lui un rapporto di fiducia, che lo ha portato a rivelarle le proprie colpe, di sua spontanea volontà,” il sarcasmo trasudava dalla voce del giudice.

Lo osservai meglio. L’alto tavolo lo nascondeva in parte alla mia vista, ma notai l’atteggiamento ostile, che aveva nei confronti di Donovan. Gli occhi marroni passavano continuamente da me alla vampira, mostrando pietà e ira, nello stesso momento.

“Questa bestia ha assassinato James Moriarty a sangue freddo,” insisté Donovan.

Forse il giudice era uno dei vampiri schierati dalla parte dell’Umanità. Forse mi avrebbe ascoltato e avrebbe fermato Justin Moriarty, impedendo la sua ascesa al trono di Albione.

“Ho cercato di proteggere il mio Padrone…” intervenni, con la voce resa roca dalle urla e dalla sete.

Lo sfollagente mi colpì, senza pietà.

“Basta così! – tuonò il giudice – Non permetto che si torturino gli imputati nella mia aula!”

“Stai dicendo che provi pietà per l’assassino di mio fratello?”

Non avevo bisogno che qualcuno mi dicesse a chi appartenesse la voce del vampiro, che aveva appena parlato. Riconobbi le scarpe costose di Justin Moriarty. Avrei voluto vederlo in volto, ma ogni movimento mi procurava dolore e non aveva senso soffrire solo per soddisfare una piccola curiosità. Rimasi immobile, sul pavimento freddo, in attesa di conoscere il mio destino.

 

 

L’atmosfera era tesa. L’arrivo di Justin Moriarty aveva reso ancora più complicata la mia posizione.

“Allora, Roger, rispondi alla mia domanda. Provi pietà per l’assassino di mio fratello? Sei così favorevole a instaurare dei rapporti con questi _animali_ , da sorvolare sul fatto che abbiano ucciso uno di _noi_?”

Il giudice si era irrigidito. Il corpo era teso come una corda di violino: “Justin, mi dispiace per la tua perdita. Capisco che per te sia un momento doloroso…”

“Tu capisci? È forse stato ucciso il tuo fratellino? No, Roger. È stato ucciso _mio_ fratello. In maniera crudele e feroce. Questa bestia merita tutto quello che il bravo ispettore Donovan gli ha fatto.”

“Esistono delle leggi, che noi stessi abbiamo votato e approvato. Se vogliamo dimostrare di essere migliori degli esseri umani, dobbiamo attenerci alle regole che abbiamo stabilito.”

“Roger, non essere ridicolo. Sappiamo tutti quanto queste leggi siano sbagliate e siano state votate da vampiri innamorati delle loro bestie, che non hanno avuto alcuna considerazione per il _nostro_ bene.”

“Questi esseri non sono bestie, Justin. Parlano, pensano, soffrono, hanno sentimenti, esattamente come noi. Possiamo procreare, con loro. Questo non può che essere un segno del fatto che loro non siano così diversi da noi. Dobbiamo riuscire a trovare un accordo con gli umani. Molti sono uomini e donne degni di rispetto e fiducia. Tra loro vi sono delle mele marce, sicuramente, ma vi sono anche fra noi.”

“Che cosa stai insinuando, Roger? Che mio fratello fosse un poco di buono e che meritasse di essere sgozzato da questo animale?”

“Non ho detto questo, Justin. Tenuto conto che stiamo parlando di condannare a morte un uomo, io voglio essere sicuro che meriti la morte.”

“Non parlare di lui, come se fosse un nostro eguale. Lui è un animale rabbioso e come tale deve essere soppresso, per il bene della nostra comunità!” ringhiò Justin Moriarty.

“Moriarty ha ucciso Alastair Parker…” intervenni, con un filo di voce. La scarica elettrica dello sfollagente mi impedì di continuare a parlare.

“Non hai ancora capito che devi tacere, quando non sei interrogato?” Sally Donovan non si era lasciata sfuggire l’occasione per punirmi.

“Ispettore Donovan, le ho già detto che non deve colpire l’imputato in questa aula! Se continua, mi vedrà costretto a farla arrestare, per oltraggio alla corte.”

“Davvero ti metteresti contro di me, per proteggere l’assassino di mio fratello?” Sibilò Justin Moriarty, in tono tagliente e gelido, senza fare nulla per nascondere la minaccia, implicita nella sua domanda.

“E tu, Justin? Davvero hai fatto assassinare tre vampiri, per strapparmi la corona di Albione?”

 

 

Nell’aula di tribunale calò un silenzio irreale. Non si può dire che i vampiri non sappiano fare delle entrate a effetto. Anche la voce di Mycroft Holmes era inconfondibile. Non sapevo se essere sollevato o preoccupato, dal suo arrivo. Il suo problema principale era sicuramente Justin Moriarty, che gli contendeva la corona di Albione, ma io avevo ucciso suo fratello, almeno stando a quello che avevano capito tutti. Non era certo venuto per salvarmi. Mi veniva da ridere. Che cosa poteva farmi Mycroft di più che uccidermi? Forse mi avrebbe fatto torturare a lungo, ma le mie condizioni erano già tali, che non avrei resistito per molto tempo. Ero così preso dai miei pensieri, che non mi accorsi che qualcuno si era chinato accanto a me, fino a quando non sentii una mano accarezzarmi dolcemente i capelli. Mi irrigidii. Mi ero abituato alla violenza, ma la gentilezza mi rendeva sospettoso, perché temevo che fosse solo il preludio a qualcosa di peggio. La grande sorpresa, invece, fu la voce che accompagnò la carezza.

“John, mi senti? Che cosa ti hanno fatto,” mormorò Sherlock Holmes, con un tono pieno di dolore e di ira.

Non riuscivo a credere alle mie orecchie. Donovan mi aveva lasciato pensare che lui fosse morto, invece era vivo!

“Sh… Sh… Sherlock!” riuscii a bisbigliare. Non avevo la forza per girarmi o per voltare almeno la testa, per avere la conferma visiva, che le mie orecchie non avessero avuto una allucinazione, che avessero solo sentito ciò che desideravano udire.

“Va tutto bene, John. Adesso torniamo a casa,” Sherlock mi sussurrò dolcemente. Lo sentii muoversi al mio fianco e qualcosa di caldo e morbido venne appoggiato sul mio corpo martoriato, per proteggerlo dallo sguardo di tutti e dal freddo. Socchiusi gli occhi e riconobbi il cappotto nero di Sherlock. Mi raggomitolai, per poter stare al caldo.

“Che cosa credi di fare, Sherlock? – sbottò Justin, furioso – Non penserai veramente di poter portare fuori di qui l’assassino di mio fratello, vivo e tutto intero!”

“Intero, direi proprio di no. E spero che possa sopravvivere a quello che gli è stato fatto. Stavolta non la passerai liscia, Donovan. Non avevi alcun diritto di torturare il mio donatore e portarlo al cospetto di un giudice. Solo io e mio fratello abbiamo il diritto di punirlo.”

“Il tuo animale ha ucciso un vampiro! Avevo tutto il diritto di portarlo in giudizio,” borbottò Donovan.

“Non in assenza di uno dei suoi padroni. – la voce di Lestrade era gelida e furente – Le regole sono chiare. Un umano, soprattutto se è un donatore, può essere interrogato e giudicato solo alla presenza del suo padrone o del Cavaliere della famiglia, se non entrambi rinuncino ai loro privilegi. E non questo il caso. Di ciò, comunque, discuteremo in centrale, ispettore. Ora, non osare più aprire bocca. La tua posizione è già abbastanza compromessa. Ti consiglierei di non peggiorare ulteriormente la tua situazione.”

“Tutte queste belle parole non salveranno l’assassino di mio fratello!” Sbraitò Justin, furioso.

“Ma queste sì,” ribatté Mycroft, in tono deciso.

In pochi secondi, la stanza si riempì delle voci di Sherlock e di James. Mi sembrò di essere tornato indietro nel tempo, al 221B di Baker Street. La registrazione era perfetta. Ogni parola era chiara e ben comprensibile, persino per Donovan. Finì con le ultime parole, che James mi aveva rivolto. Seguì ancora un lungo silenzio. Sherlock continuava ad accarezzarmi, spostando le mani sul mio corpo, quasi mi stesse visitando per accertarsi delle mie condizioni.

“Sono in molti a poter testimoniare che questa registrazione non sia stata contraffatta. – Mycroft riprese a parlare, in tono calmo e sicuro – Sherlock aveva un microfono, che trasmetteva direttamente ai Servizi Segreti del Consiglio dei Cento. È stato il Primo Consigliere in persona ad autorizzare l’intervento di Scotland Yard, anche se gli agenti non dovevano sapere cosa avrebbero trovato, per impedire che tu potessi salvare tuo fratello.”

“Justin, hai qualcosa da dire in tua discolpa?” Il giudice non nascose la soddisfazione, che provava, ad accusare Justin Moriarty del complotto ordito alle spalle di Mycroft.

“Come avete sentito, il mio donatore ha agito in mia difesa. – intervenne Sherlock – Io stesso gli ho fornito il coltello, ordinandogli di uccidere James, se io fossi stato in pericolo. John non ha fatto altro che obbedire a un mio ordine e non può essere incolpato di nulla. Inoltre, mi ha salvato la vita, donandomi il suo sangue, che mi ha dato forza sufficiente per resistere al veleno, fino all’arrivo in ospedale.”

“Concordo. – approvò il giudice – Justin, preparati a rispondere delle tue azioni davanti al Consiglio dei Cento. Stavolta, non ne uscirai pulito, come tuo solito. Penso che persino Magnussen non oserà intervenire in tuo favore. Per quanto riguarda il suo operato, ispettore Donovan, non so cosa abbia in mente il Sovrintendente Lestrade, ma avvierò personalmente un procedimento contro di lei, sottolineando puntigliosamente tutti i regolamenti che lei ha ignorato. Sarà fortunata, se, alla fine di questa istruttoria, sarà solo degradata e mandata a dirigere il traffico. Sherlock Holmes, le affido nuovamente la custodia del suo donatore. Se ne prenda cura, perché si è dimostrato un umano leale e merita tutto il suo rispetto.”

“Grazie, vostro onore. Sarà fatto, come lei consiglia,” rispose Sherlock.

Il cappotto fu leggermente scostato, in modo da poter togliere le manette. Le spalle e le braccia, finalmente libere, mi facevano un male terribile. Ogni parte del corpo mi doleva. Però, i Moriarty erano stati fermati. Sherlock e Mycroft erano vivi. La fazione dei vampiri, che voleva la pace con gli Umani, usciva rafforzata, da una situazione, che era partita nel peggiore dei modi. Potevo essere soddisfatto della parte che avevo avuto in tutto questo. Due braccia magre, ma muscolose mi sollevarono, prendendomi sotto la schiena e sotto le ginocchia, come se fossi stato un bambino da portare a letto. Prestando attenzione a non farmi troppo male e a non scoprirmi, Sherlock mi strinse a sé, in modo protettivo e possessivo, ma io non avevo nulla di cui lamentarmi. Ero nel posto più sicuro che esistesse sulla faccia della Terra: le braccia del mio Padrone.

Sherlock si fermò a pochi centimetri da Donovan e avvicinò la sua bocca all’orecchio della vampira: “Non credere che non mi vendicherò, Sally. Ti avevo detto di non sfiorarlo. Prega che John non muoia o non ci sarà un posto sulla Terra in cui potrai nasconderti per sfuggire alla mia vendetta.”

Senza attendere una risposta, Sherlock si avviò verso la porta, tenendomi saldamente fra le sue braccia. Sentii dei passi, che seguivano quelli di Sherlock.

“Ho fatto venire l’auto nel parcheggio sotterraneo,” disse una voce di donna, che mi sembrava familiare.

“Grazie, Anthea. Sempre efficiente, come al solito,” la ringraziò Mycroft.

Non sentii altro. Non avevo bisogno di sentire altro. Potevo lasciarmi avvolgere dall’oscurità dell’incoscienza, perché ero al sicuro e diretto verso casa.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Non credo che ci fosse qualcuno che avesse pensato che John lasciasse morire Sherlock. Il rapporto fra l’Umano e il Vampiro è veramente cambiato. Il prossimo sarà l’ultimo capitolo del secondo racconto che compone questa serie.  
> Per sapere cosa ne sia di John e Sherlock, l’appuntamento è sempre per lunedì.
> 
> Grazie a chi sia arrivato a leggere fino a qui e a chi abbia lasciato i kudos.
> 
> Chiunque voglia lasciare scritto che cosa pensi della storia, sarà sempre benvenuto.
> 
> Ciao!


	7. Costruire il futuro

Le braccia di Sherlock sono l’unica cosa che ricordo chiaramente del viaggio di ritorno al 221B di Baker Street. Sherlock non permise a nessuno di toccarmi. Mi tenne fra le sue braccia anche in auto, sempre avvolto nel suo cappotto, che sembrava stranamente caldo e confortevole. Non facevo altro che entrare e uscire da uno stato di incoscienza febbrile. Ogni volta che riaprivo gli occhi, sentivo la voce bassa di Sherlock, che mi sussurrava in un orecchio, mentre una delle sue mani mi accarezzava, rassicurante: “Sshh, va tutto bene, John. Va tutto bene. Starai bene. Presto tornerai a volermi prendere a pugni. Riposa. Presto saremo a casa. Starai bene.”

Le parole di Sherlock suonavano incoraggianti, alle mie orecchie, e scivolavo nell’accogliente incoscienza senza temere che mi potesse accadere qualcosa di male. Inconsciamente, ero sicuro che lui mi avrebbe protetto da chiunque avesse tentato di aggredirmi.

 

 

**Costruire il futuro**

 

 

Quando arrivammo al 221B di Baker Street, Sherlock iniziò a chiamare la signora Hudson a gran voce. Quelle urla mi fecero uscire dal dormiveglia, in cui ero caduto.

“Signora Hudson, venga su e prenda il necessario per il pronto soccorso.”

“O mio Dio! Che cosa hanno fatto al povero John?”

“Signora Hudson, non ora! Le spiegherò tutto dopo. Porti quello che le ho chiesto.”

Cercai di divincolarmi dalla sua stretta: “Posso salire le scale da solo,” borbottai.

“Non essere ridicolo. Ci manca solo che tu cada dalle scale,” la voce era stizzita, ma c’era una strana nota, nel suo tono, che non avevo mai sentito. Forse era la febbre. Forse era solo la mia immaginazione, però avrei giurato che Sherlock fosse preoccupato per me.

Smisi di lottare, perché era inutile opporsi a Sherlock. Anche se fossi stato in perfetta salute, lui era comunque più forte di me e non sarei mai riuscito a fare quello che volevo. Era frustrante per me, un uomo adulto, essere maneggiato come se fossi stato un bambino piccolo. Certo, so di non essere particolarmente alto e pesante, ma non fa piacere sapere di non avere alcuna possibilità di opporsi a qualcuno.

Contrariamente a quanto mi aspettavo, Sherlock mi portò nella sua stanza e mi adagiò delicatamente sul suo letto. Il mio corpo martoriato e stanco trovò quella posizione veramente confortevole. Il materasso era comodo e aiutava a lenire il dolore. Con una delicatezza, che non gli era consueta, Sherlock mi tolse il cappotto.

“Freddo,” mugugnai, in protesta.

“Lo so, John, ma devi avere un po’ di pazienza. Dobbiamo medicarti e controllare che tu non abbia nulla di rotto,” mi rassicurò Sherlock.

“Oh, mio Dio!” La signora Hudson rimase senza fiato.

Mi chiesi come sembrasse il mio corpo. Probabilmente ero pieno di ferite e cicatrici. Alcune anche vecchie, lasciate dai trattamenti di Sherlock.

“Non ora, signora Hudson. Può piangere dopo,” la ammonì il nostro Padrone.

Non riuscivo a tenere gli occhi aperti. Le palpebre erano pesantissime e non volevano obbedire agli ordini, che il mio cervello tentava di impartire loro. Le voci di Sherlock e dalla signora Hudson giungevano da lontano, come se non fossero nella stanza insieme con me. Eppure, mani fredde e mani calde si alternavano sul mio corpo, manovrandolo delicatamente, tamponando le ferite e applicando pomate lenitive sui lividi. Caddi in un sonno agitato, da cui mi risvegliò un tocco leggero su una spalla.

“John, caro, apri gli occhi. Ti ho preparato qualcosa da mangiare.”

Feci quello che mi era stato chiesto. La signora Hudson era in piedi accanto al letto e mi sorrideva, in modo triste e dolce.

“Sto bene. Sembra peggiore di quello che è,” cercai di rassicurarla.

“Certo, caro, lo so. Riesci a metterti a sedere?”

Le accennai di sì con la testa e mi sollevai, con grande fatica. L’anziana signora sistemò un cuscino, in modo che potessi appoggiarvi la schiena. Da un vassoio posto sul comodino, prese una tazza, piena di brodo fumante, si sedette sul letto e mi imboccò: “Quando sarai più in forze ti preparerò della carne. Questo serve per darti un po’ di energia. Le ferite non sono gravi, ma hai perso molto sangue. Dovrai portare le fasciature per un paio di settimane. Almeno.”

“Grazie.”

“Non devi ringraziarmi, povero caro. È il minimo che io possa fare. Il Padrone mi ha raccontato che lo hai salvato. So che voi due avete avuto i vostri problemi, ma lui non è così male. Ho sentito cose raccapriccianti su alcuni di loro.”

“Davvero?”

“Certamente. Alcuni vampiri sono dei veri mostri. Altri, invece, sono gentili e comprensivi. Ho sentito dire che questi lottano per abolire la schiavitù dell’Umanità e fare ripristinare la parità di dignità e di diritti, fra le due razze.”

“Lo ho sentito dire anche io.”

“Sarà un bel giorno, quello in cui questo avverrà.”

“Già.”

L’anziana signora mi sorrise, come se fosse stata una madre, che accudiva il suo bambino ammalato: “Riposa, caro. Non può che farti bene.”

“Grazie, signora Hudson.”

La donna uscì dalla stanza ed io scivolai sotto le coperte, cercando la posizione più comoda. Fu allora che sentii il suono del violino. Sherlock era in salotto, impegnato nell’interpretazione della “Partita numero 2 in re minore” di Johann Sebastian Bach. La musica mi cullò, come se fosse stata una ninna nanna, accompagnandomi in un mondo senza sogni, pieno di pace e serenità.

 

 

Entrai e uscii diverse volte da uno stato di incoscienza, simile al sonno. Ogni tanto c’era silenzio. Ogni tanto un violino suonava dolci melodie, che non mi preoccupavo di riconoscere. Non ero mai solo. Ogni volta che aprivo gli occhi o la signora Hudson o Sherlock erano al mio fianco, pronti ad aiutarmi, per qualsiasi cosa avessi bisogno. Non ricordo molto di quei giorni. La febbre aveva creato come una bolla nel tempo, per cui mi era difficile anche solo capire quanto avessi dormito.

 

 

Mi svegliò il silenzio. Sembrava che il mondo non esistesse più. Il silenzio era profondo, assordante, intenso. Mi sentivo molto meglio. Le forze erano ritornate e non ero più così stanco, da non riuscire a tenere gli occhi aperti. Cercai di capire dove fossi. Non riconoscevo la stanza in cui mi trovavo. La grande finestra, da cui filtrava solo una debole luce, l’armadio, il letto stesso, non avevano nulla di familiare. L’unica cosa, che solleticò la mia memoria, fu il profumo che galleggiava nell’aria. Era quello di Sherlock. Fu allora che ricordai. Ero ancora nella sua stanza da letto. Doveva essere notte. Spostai lo sguardo per la stanza, cercando una sveglia e lo vidi. Era seduto su una sedia, posta accanto al letto, con i gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia e le mani congiunte. Mi fissava, come se tentasse di entrare nella mia mente. Era un po’ inquietante, ma più che spaventarmi, la cosa mi incuriosì.

“Osservare uno che dorme è il tuo nuovo hobby? Stai cercando di dedurre i miei sogni?” Domandai, con un sorriso stanco.

“Perché?”

Inclinai la testa di lato, confuso: “Dovresti essere più specifico. Io non sono bravo a congiungere i puntini. Soprattutto, appena sveglio, dolorante e indebolito dalla perdita di sangue.”

Sherlock scosse la testa, stizzito: “Perché mi hai salvato la vita! So che sei stato combattuto. Ho visto il desiderio di lasciarmi morire o uccidermi farsi strada nei tuoi occhi e avrei capito le tue motivazioni, se tu lo avessi fatto. Invece, tu hai deciso di salvarmi. E questa tua scelta sconsiderata mi sta facendo impazzire.”

Ero veramente sbalordito. Sembrava che il vampiro fosse adirato con me perché non lo avevo ucciso. Non mi aspettavo certo la sua riconoscenza, ma nemmeno rabbia.

“La tua scelta, non ha alcun senso. – continuò Sherlock – Dopo quello che ti ho fatto, soprattutto nei primi anni, tu avresti dovuto uccidermi e scappare, per andare a cercare la tua famiglia. Non saresti arrivato molto lontano, naturalmente. Mycroft ti avrebbe trovato e fatto a pezzi, prima di perdere il titolo di Console di Albione, ma ti saresti vendicato di me. Perché hai scelto di nutrirmi?”

Sospirai: “Davvero non lo capisci? Io sono un medico. Se ne avessi avuta la possibilità, ti avrei ucciso, ogni volta che mi hai stuprato o quando mi hai catturato, ma non l’altra sera. Eri indifeso e ferito. In quel momento, non ho visto il mio stupratore. Ho visto qualcuno che aveva bisogno e mi chiedeva aiuto. Inoltre, l’altro grande motivo per cui ho deciso di salvarti lo hai nominato nel tuo sproloquio.”

Sherlock aggrottò la fronte: “Mycroft?”

“Esatto. Lui è deciso a schierarsi con la fazione moderata dei vampiri, quella che vorrebbe trovare un modo per convivere pacificamente con l’Umanità, senza schiavizzarla. Se tu fossi morto, tuo fratello avrebbe avuto due possibilità di scelta: schierarsi con la fazione reazionaria e schiacciare l’Umanità sotto il giogo della schiavitù oppure rinunciare al titolo di Console di Albione, lasciando il suo posto a Justin Moriarty, che avrebbe reso la condizione degli umani ancora peggiore di quella che è ora. In entrambe queste opzioni, l’Umanità avrebbe avuto la peggio. Decidendo di lasciarti in vita, ho solo fatto il bene della mia razza. Tu hai smascherato il piano di James Moriarty, mettendo in cattiva luce anche suo fratello Justin. Il potere di Mycroft e della fazione a favore dell’Umanità ne è uscito rafforzato. Questo potrebbe essere un primo, seppur piccolissimo, passo avanti verso la pace fra le nostre razze. Perché non avrei dovuto salvarti?”

Sherlock abbassò la testa, fissandosi le mani per diverso tempo. Quando rialzò gli occhi su di me, vi lessi una tristezza infinita: “Potrai mai provare per me qualcosa che non sia odio?”

Il mio cuore mancò un colpo. Odio. Davvero io odiavo Sherlock Holmes? Se volevo essere completamente sincero, almeno con me stesso, dovevo ammettere che una parte di me lo ammirava, anche molto. Era un uomo con una mente geniale e un violista di talento. Questo non cambiava che lui fosse anche il mostro che mi aveva stuprato e picchiato. Il vampiro che sapeva alternare momenti di ferocia ad altri di tenerezza. Lo odiavo?

“Io non ti odio. Disprezzo quello che mi hai fatto, ma non posso fare a meno di pensare che, se ci fossimo incontrati in altre circostanze, avremmo potuto essere amici.”

“Ho sempre pensato che gli umani fossero stupidi, nient’altro che corpi da usare e gettare, dopo essersi nutriti. Nel corso della mia vita, ho incontrato molti esseri umani, ma la maggior parte di loro mi ha annoiato molto in fretta. I pochi umani con cui ho cercato di instaurare un rapporto alla pari, appena capivano cosa fossi e cosa volessi da loro, mi respingevano, trattandomi come se fossi stato un mostro. Ero un giovane vampiro e rimasi ferito dalla reazione di quegli uomini.”

“Sei sempre stato attratto dagli uomini?” Chiesi, con curiosità.

“Sì. Posso nutrirmi da una donna, ma non mi attrae sessualmente. Come ti ho detto, l’amplesso è una parte fondamentale dell’atto di nutrirsi. Far provare piacere alla nostra fonte di cibo è il nostro modo per ringraziarla per averci sfamato.”

“Allora, perché lo stupro?”

“Perché, quando sei considerato un mostro, finisci per comportarti come tale. Se ti è sempre negato quello che chiedi, tanto vale prenderselo senza domandare, così non sarai respinto.”

“È quello che ha fatto Victor Trevor? Ti ha respinto?” La domanda mi uscì dalla bocca senza che io potessi fermarla. Quel nome mi era rimasto impresso e mi aveva incuriosito. Dal modo in cui ne avevano parlato i due vampiri, Sherlock doveva essere stato innamorato di quell’umano.

Gli occhi azzurri si riempirono di dolore. Sherlock guardò fuori dalla finestra, come a raccogliere i pensieri: “Victor Trevor era un giovane dell’alta borghesia. La sua era una famiglia di avvocati, molto ricca. Ci siamo conosciuti a una festa. Me ne sono innamorato subito, ma non potevo dirgli cosa fossi. Era già un problema che avessimo una relazione omosessuale, in un’epoca in cui eravamo considerati dei pervertiti. Quando James gli rivelò la mia vera natura, Victor mi guardò come se fossi stato un mostro, un abominio. Stava per lasciare questa casa, gridando che avrebbe rivelato a tutti chi fossi e che mi avrebbe fatto staccare la testa dal collo. Cercai di fermarlo, ma non ci riuscii. Victor si divincolò, sfuggendo alla mia presa. Cadde dalle scale, rompendosi l’osso del collo. Fu una lezione dolorosa, ma imparai che non potevo né fidarmi né innamorarmi di un umano.”

“Mi dispiace che quel Trevor abbia reagito insultandoti e ferendoti. In quest’epoca, però, un uomo a cui piacciano gli uomini non è più additato come un diverso, come un pervertito. Possono esserci ancora dei pregiudizi, certo, ma non riguardano tutta l’Umanità. Potevi trovare un compagno…”

“Nessun umano è attratto dal fatto che gli si piantino le zanne nel collo, John,” mi interruppe, irritato. 

“Janine lo era.”

“Chi?”

“La ragazza che nutriva Alastair Parker. Lei si era innamorata del suo Padrone. È stato in questo modo che Moriarty la ha convinta ad assumere il veleno. Probabilmente, in giro per il mondo ci sono molti umani innamorati del loro vampiro. Come ho recentemente imparato, alcuni di voi trattano i loro donatori con rispetto e tenerezza. A questo punto, non è impossibile innamorarsi di voi.”

Sherlock si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo sorriso: “Sai sempre stupirmi. È per questo che mi sei piaciuto, dalla prima volta in cui ci siamo incontrati. Sei un uomo stimolante e intrigante, dietro quel tuo aspetto ordinario. Quando ti ho portato in questa casa, ogni volta che mi sfidavi, mi tenevi testa, ti ribellavi a me e mi rispondevi, senza riflettere sulle conseguenze delle tue parole, non facevi altro che stimolare la mia curiosità. Questa tua testarda resistenza ti ha reso interessante e divertente ai miei occhi. Mi è sempre piaciuto trascorrere del tempo con te, portandoti al limite di sopportazione, per capire fino a quando mi avresti resistito. Ho temuto solo una volta di perderti ed è stato allora che ho capito che mi saresti mancato. Non eri più solo un esperimento stuzzicante. Per questo, ho deciso di farti uscire dalla tua stanza e di trasformarti nel mio collaboratore, prima per la trascrizione dei miei appunti e poi per le indagini. E tu hai risposto brillantemente, come sempre. Hai superato ogni mia aspettativa. Ora… ora non riesco a pensare alla mia vita senza di te.”

“Hai uno strano modo per dimostrare il tuo apprezzamento,” ribattei, in tono risentito.

Sherlock allontanò di nuovo lo sguardo. Avrei quasi potuto giurare che fosse imbarazzato, ma fu un lampo e la stanza era in penombra. Quando tornò a guardarmi, sembrava titubante: “Se io ti chiedessi di fare l’amore con me, lo faresti?”

 

 

Credo di avere spalancato gli occhi per la sorpresa. Questa era l’ultima domanda che pensavo che mi avrebbe fatto. Io volevo fare l’amore con il mostro che mi aveva stuprato? No. Assolutamente no. Avrei voluto fare l’amore con l’uomo che avevo imparato ad apprezzare e stimare, negli ultimi giorni? L’uomo affascinante e vulnerabile che avevo davanti a me? L’uomo che mi aveva confessato di essere stato respinto e insultato, mentre era in cerca di amore? L’uomo che mi stava parlando a cuore aperto? Non so perché mi sia convinto, da subito, che Sherlock mi stesse dicendo la verità. Per quanto sapessi che lui fosse un ottimo commediante, ero sicuro che fosse sincero. Non so da cosa derivasse questa mia certezza. Forse volevo credergli perché avevo bisogno di farlo. Per quanto io non volessi avere rapporti sessuali con lui, Sherlock era stato gentile, la maggior parte delle volte. Se sei anni fa mi avesse posto la stessa domanda, gli avrei risposto di no. Lo avrei fatto gentilmente, ma gli avrei fatto capire che non fossi interessato ad avere rapporti sessuali con un uomo, perché ero innamorato di mia moglie. Ora, non so come spiegarlo. Ora, ne avevo bisogno. Dopo anni di violenza, la necessità di essere toccato con tenerezza e gentilezza era devastante. Avevo bisogno di sentirmi amato e desiderato. Sentivo il desiderio di essere sfiorato e accarezzato. Inoltre, avrei trascorso il resto della mia vita con Sherlock. Non avevo alcuna possibilità di fuggire e Sherlock non mi avrebbe mai lasciato andare. E, anche se lui lo avesse fatto, dove sarei andato? Il mondo era governato dai vampiri, che si erano appropriati delle vite degli umani. Non sapevo come raggiungere gli umani liberi e non volevo sconvolgere la vita di Mary e Rosie, ricomparendo nella loro esistenza come se fossi stato un fantasma. Sarebbe stato difficile anche essere accettato da altri umani. Avrebbero capito quello che avevo passato, senza giudicarmi? Sherlock era l’uomo che mi aveva stuprato, ma, allo stesso tempo, non lo era più. Lui aveva bisogno di essere accettato per ciò che era. Io avevo un disperato bisogno di essere amato. Eravamo due uomini che avevano la necessità di ricostruirsi una vita, sperando che fosse migliore della precedente. La mia mente stava separando il mostro dall’uomo che avevo davanti. Vedevo Sherlock con occhi nuovi. Mi appariva vulnerabile e fragile, pronto ad andare in pezzi, se lo avessi rifiutato anche io. Eravamo due esseri soli e con un immenso bisogno d’amore.

“Sì.”

Vidi la sorpresa sul suo viso. L’incredulità per la risposta che era uscita dalla mia bocca. Anche io non riuscivo a credere che fosse stata la mia voce a dire di sì, ma lo aveva fatto, quasi avesse avuto una vita propria.

“Veramente?”

“Sì.”

“Anche ora?”

“Anche ora.”

“John… lo sai che il rapporto sessuale è strettamente legato all’atto di nutrirsi…”

Vedevo la sua esitazione, la sua paura. Erano anche le mie, ma non potevo più tirarmi indietro. Sollevai il lenzuolo, mi sfilai gli slip e lasciai scoperto il mio corpo nudo. Sherlock si alzò dalla sedia. Mi fissò, scorrendo lo sguardo sul mio corpo, valutandolo. Arrossii, come se fosse la prima volta che lui mi vedesse nudo. Dentro di me crebbe un timore irrazionale di non essere più desiderabile, che Sherlock decidesse che ne avesse avuto già abbastanza e che ritirasse la propria offerta. Tirai un sospiro di sollievo, quando lui alzò le mani e cominciò a slacciarsi la camicia. Lentamente. Era una lentezza esasperante. Non vedevo l’ora di sentire le sue mani su di me. La sua bocca sul mio collo. La sua pelle sulla mia. La camicia finì sul pavimento. Sherlock si sfilò le scarpe, mentre le dita, lunghe e affusolate, sbottonavano i pantaloni, facendoli scivolare elegantemente in terra. Con un piccolo passo avanti, Sherlock uscì dai pantaloni, afflosciati ai suoi piedi. Senza staccare gli occhi dai miei, il vampiro si sfilò le calze e gli slip. Era nudo. In piedi. Di fianco al letto. Il mio sguardo scorse il suo corpo magro e asciutto, apprezzandone i muscoli. Quando l’occhio cadde sul pene di Sherlock, non potei non notare che fosse già semi duro. Lo ricordai dentro di me. Ricordai la prima volta, in cui avevo avuto paura che potesse lacerarmi. Stavolta non era così. Non temevo che potesse farmi del male. Sapevo che non me ne avrebbe più fatto.

Sherlock si sdraiò accanto a me, mettendosi su un fianco. Il mio cuore batteva velocissimo, quasi fossi stato una verginella alla sua prima esperienza, che non sapesse cosa fare e come soddisfare il proprio amante. In un certo senso, era così. Questa era veramente la nostra prima volta. Le esperienze precedenti dovevano essere cancellate, seppellite nel passato. Mi resi conto di essere emozionato e timoroso. Non mi era mai stato chiesto di partecipare. Io avevo sempre lasciato che Sherlock facesse quello che voleva, usandomi come se fossi stato una bambola senza sentimenti, non un essere umano. Stavolta sarebbe stato diverso. Anche io sarei stato una parte attiva nel nostro rapporto sessuale. Sherlock mi sorrise, sfiorandomi il petto con un dito, scendendo fino all’inguine: “Sei sicuro di volerlo veramente fare, John? Posso fermarmi e lasciarti la notte per pensare bene a quello che stai facendo.”

Scoppiai in una risata nervosa. Quella situazione era assurda e paradossale. Dopo tutto quel tempo, in cui aveva fatto quello che voleva, Sherlock mi chiedeva se fossi sicuro di volere fare sesso con lui. Certo che non lo ero! Temevo di non sopportare di averlo dentro di me. Temevo di farmi travolgere dal panico e dal disgusto, per me e per lui. Però, se volevamo avere un futuro, io dovevo riuscire a portare a termine quel primo rapporto. Chiusi gli occhi e presi un respiro profondo: “Lo voglio. Veramente.” Per sottolineare maggiormente la mia decisione, piegai e aprii le gambe, in modo che Sherlock potesse avere un facile accesso a qualunque parte di me volesse possedere. Lui non disse nulla. Si spostò fra le mie gambe, infilando un dito dentro di me. Il dito scivolò facilmente. Non mi ero accorto che il lubrificante avesse fatto la sua comparsa sulla scena. Mentre aggiungeva il secondo dito, aprendomi con delicatezza, Sherlock appoggiò le labbra appena sopra al mio pene. Le sue labbra fredde e la sua lingua, iniziarono un percorso che le portarono ai miei capezzoli. Lì si fermarono. Il terzo dito entrò in me, per aiutare gli altri due ad aprirmi bene, mentre le labbra di Sherlock si chiusero intorno al mio capezzolo sinistro, proprio sopra il mio cuore. Se non lo aveva fatto prima, Sherlock non poteva non sentire il mio cuore battere forte, come impazzito. La lingua del vampiro solleticò il mio capezzolo, che si inturgidì. Le labbra succhiavano, come se potessi allattarlo. Le dita si muovevano sempre più velocemente, ogni tanto colpendo la mia prostata e causando ondate di piacere. Ero sovra stimolato dalle sensazioni che Sherlock provocava al mio corpo. Emisi un gemito di piacere, che suonò osceno persino alle mie stesse orecchie. Sherlock ridacchiò, senza staccare le labbra dal mio capezzolo. Sentii la sua risata riverberare attraverso il mio corpo. Il mio pene era dolorosamente duro, pronto a venire. Io, però, volevo di più. Volevo Sherlock dentro di me. Volevo il suo pene, grosso e duro, completamente dentro di me. Volevo che si muovesse dentro di me. Volevo la sua mano sul mio pene. Volevo che la sua mano si muovesse a tempo con le sue spinte. Volevo i suoi denti sul mio collo. Volevo sentire le sue labbra succhiare la mia linfa vitale dalle mie vene. Volevo venire, gridando il suo nome. Volevo sentire il suo seme dentro di me, riempirmi, rivendicarmi e marchiarmi come suo. Solo suo.

“Ti prego…” supplicai, con voce roca.

“Cosa, John?” Domandò Sherlock, fermandosi. Togliendo le sue labbra dal mio capezzolo martoriato. Le sue dita dal mio corpo, aperto e desideroso di accoglierlo.

“Ti prego. Prendimi.”

“John. Guardami.”

Non mi ero accorto di avere chiuso gli occhi. Li spalancai. Sherlock era in ginocchio, fra le mie gambe. Il suo pene eretto. Il suo sguardo esprimeva una fame insaziabile. Alzai il bacino, affinché lui avesse un facile accesso. Senza dire una parola, Sherlock afferrò saldamente i miei fianchi ed entrò. Con piccole spinte delicate e attente. Io gli andai incontro, desideroso di avere sempre di più. Sherlock tentò di mantenere il controllo, di non farsi travolgere dalla passione, ma non durò molto. Più si muoveva, avanti e indietro, dentro e fuori, più le spinte si fecero frenetiche e convulse. I nostri gemiti si sovrapposero, diventando quasi indistinguibili. Una mano di Sherlock afferrò il mio pene e si mosse su e giù, seguendo il ritmo delle spinte. Ero allo stremo delle forze. Sentivo crescere dentro di me l’orgasmo, ma non ero sicuro se sarei riuscito a sopravvivere alle intense sensazioni ed emozioni, scatenate dal nostro amplesso. Inarcai la schiena ed esposi il collo. Sherlock affondò le sue zanne nel mio collo. Venni. Fu l’orgasmo più intenso che avessi mai provato in vita mia. Potevo sentire il sangue scorrere rapido dalle mie vene alla bocca di Sherlock, che succhiava avidamente, mentre veniva dentro di me. Quando ebbe finito di nutrirsi, uscì da me e si alzò.

“No!” Protestai. Sentivo freddo. So che può sembrare incredibile, ma senza il corpo di Sherlock sopra di me, sentivo freddo.

“Vado a prendere una salvietta per pulirti e torno subito,” mi rassicurò Sherlock, dandomi un bacio sulla fronte. Fu un gesto spontaneo, tenero e dolce, che mi colpì profondamente. Sherlock tornò velocemente e mi pulì, in modo efficiente e delicato. Lanciò la salvietta in terra e si sdraiò accanto a me, coprendoci entrambi con il lenzuolo e la coperta, quindi mi prese fra le braccia, spostandomi in modo tale che il suo corpo facesse da supporto al mio. Sentivo, però, che Sherlock era teso e mi trattava come se fossi stato un oggetto fragile, che potesse andare in pezzi facilmente. Sorrisi, dentro di me, ripensando a quello che mi aveva fatto in quegli anni, senza preoccuparsi se potessi soffrire o no: “Sto bene,” sussurrai, voltandomi a guardarlo negli occhi, in modo che capisse che non gli stavo mentendo. Vidi il dubbio e l’incertezza dominare il suo sguardo: “Davvero, Sherlock, sto bene. Non ti devi preoccupare. Sto veramente bene.”

Il viso di Sherlock si aprì in uno di quei rari sorrisi, che gli illuminavano il viso: “Ne sono contento.”

“E tu, stai bene?”

Sherlock si morse il labbro inferiore, valutando la risposta da darmi.

“Se il nostro rapporto deve cambiare…” iniziai con un sospiro, ma fui subito interrotto da Sherlock: “Il nostro rapporto è _già_ cambiato, John. Non so nemmeno io cosa siamo diventati, ma non siamo più Padrone e Schiavo, né Vampiro e Donatore. E la cosa mi fa un po’ paura.”

“I cambiamenti fanno sempre paura, Sherlock. Anche io sono terrorizzato, da tutto questo. Se vogliamo costruire qualcosa di nuovo, però, dobbiamo venirci incontro l’uno con l’altro, imparando a conoscerci e a rispettarci reciprocamente. Non sarà facile, ma se saremo sinceri fra noi, potremo farcela. Poi, ciò che diventeremo, amici, amanti, nemici, lo scopriremo strada facendo.”

Sherlock aggrottò la fronte, valutando le mie parole: “Il tuo sangue non è mai stato così buono come oggi.”

Inclinai la testa di lato, sorridendo all’imbarazzo del vampiro: “Sei arrivato alla conclusione della tua ricerca?” Ridacchiai.

“Dovrò fare altri esperimenti, perché una volta non dà la certezza assoluta che il risultato di un esperimento sia giusto.”

“Accordandoci sulle procedure da seguire, ovviamente.”

“Ovviamente.”

Sorridemmo entrambi.

“Devi riposare. Ho cercato di non prenderti troppo sangue, ma sei stato molto male. Hai bisogno di riposo per riprenderti del tutto,” sussurrò Sherlock, in tono dolce.

“Hai ragione. Sono veramente sfinito.”

“Dormi pure tranquillo. Io veglierò su di te e nessuno ti farà più del male. Te lo prometto.”

Appoggiai il viso al petto di Sherlock, mentre lui mi abbracciava. Era un abbraccio rassicurante e caldo. Esausto, mi lasciai cadere nel mondo senza sogni di Morfeo.

 

 

Molte cose sono cambiate dall’1 gennaio 2000. Quasi non riesco a crederci. Io sono cambiato moltissimo, in questi otto lunghi e travagliati anni.

Oggi è il 25 dicembre 2008. È Natale. Il primo Natale che festeggio, da quando i vampiri hanno assunto il potere sulla Terra. Nel 2000 i vampiri abolirono tante tradizioni umane, per rendere ancora più evidente il distacco fra l’Era degli Umani e l’Era dei Vampiri. Le festività religiose furono le prime a essere eliminate. Anche i vampiri, però, seguivano le usanze umane e molti erano contrari alla loro cancellazione, cosicché hanno deciso di reintegrarle, permettendo anche agli umani di riprendere a seguire i propri credi religiosi. Questo è il primo Natale della Nuova Era, ma non è diverso da quelli della precedente.

Ieri pomeriggio, Sherlock ed io abbiamo fatto l’albero di Natale, mentre la signora Hudson ha preparato alcuni manicaretti. È stato molto divertente. Sherlock ha finto per tutto il tempo di annoiarsi e di partecipare a questa stupida tradizione umana, irrazionale e insensata, solo per farmi contento, ma vedevo il luccichio nei suoi occhi. È una luce particolare, che noto sempre, quando lui è felice e appagato. E ieri lo eravamo entrambi.

Naturalmente, è subito stata ripristinata anche l’usanza di fare i regali alle persone a cui si tiene. Così, stavolta non scrivo su un quaderno, trovato in un armadio, ma su un vero diario. Forse è strano che io usi ancora la carta, quando i computer hanno rimpiazzato i vecchi metodi di scrittura. Sarà l’età. Sarà che la carta mi aiuta a focalizzare meglio i miei pensieri. Non so. Io continuo a preferire la carta e sono grato di questo regalo. Proprio così. Questo diario è un regalo, che mi ha fatto Sherlock, inaspettato e molto gradito. Ho deciso di usarlo per ricordare quanto il rapporto fra Sherlock e me sia cambiato, dal 5 marzo 2002, quando lui mi catturò.

Come avevo sospettato, il primo quaderno, su cui raccontai come i vampiri fossero diventati la razza dominante del pianeta, non si trovava nell’armadio per caso, ma lo aveva messo Sherlock, sperando che io scrivessi ciò che non gli avrei mai rivelato. La cosa curiosa è che lui lo abbia lasciato nel nascondiglio in cui lo custodivo, fino ad oggi. Poiché ora so per certo che lui lo abbia letto, lo ho messo in un cassetto, nella nostra stanza. Ho intenzione di conservarlo, come testimonianza di come tutto questo abbia avuto inizio. Sherlock ha promesso che non leggerà mai questo diario. Non so se lo faccia perché non voglia sapere cosa provassi per lui, fino a qualche mese fa. Oppure perché vuole dimostrarmi che posso avere fiducia in lui. Faccio ancora fatica ad accettare che tutto sia cambiato, ma credo che sia giusto raccontare come sia accaduto, perché so che qualcuno potrebbe pensare che io stia tradendo la mia razza. Non è così. Io disapprovo ancora in tutto e per tutto il modo in cui i vampiri sono saliti al potere e trattano l’Umanità. Semmai qualcuno dovesse leggere questo diario, voglio che sappia che, con un po’ di buona volontà da entrambe le parti, si potrebbe raggiungere un accordo e vivere in armonia. È per questo che approfitto di questo momento di quiete per ripercorrere il cammino doloroso, che mi ha portato a dove sono oggi. Il fuoco scoppietta nel camino, le luci dell’albero brillano, rincorrendosi nella penombra del salotto, mentre Sherlock suona il suo adorato violino, regalandomi un’atmosfera rilassata e serena, adatta per riallacciare i fili dei ricordi e trasportarli su carta. Sta suonando uno dei miei pezzi preferiti di Johann Sebastian Bach. L’opera BWV 1004, conosciuta anche come Partita numero 2 in re minore, è stato il pezzo che Sherlock ha suonato la notte in cui siamo rientrati dal tribunale dei Vampiri. La suonò per me, per aiutarmi ad addormentarmi. Da quella notte, il corso della nostra vita è cambiato. Da quella notte, abbiamo cercato di costruire un rapporto alla pari. Non tutti i giorni sono felici o facili. A volte Sherlock fa fatica ad accettare i miei no, ma tenta di considerare le mie ragioni e di capire le mie decisioni, senza impormi la sua volontà. Io so che devo comportarmi come un bravo animaletto, quando andiamo fuori dal nostro piccolo e caldo rifugio. Allo stesso tempo, però, so che Sherlock mi rispetta e che posso parlargli apertamente. Forse, verrà il giorno in cui potremo uscire senza che io indossi un collare e un guinzaglio. Forse, verrà il giorno in cui un umano e un vampiro potranno uscire, camminando mano nella mano, senza essere additati e insultati. Forse. Lo spero tanto. I miei sentimenti per Sherlock stanno crescendo e mi trovo sempre più a mio agio, con lui. Potrei quasi dire che io lo ami, ma non ne sono così sicuro. Lo spettro della Sindrome di Stoccolma incombe sempre su di me, ogni volta che tento di analizzare i miei sentimenti per Sherlock Holmes. Avere accettato di avere rapporti con lui, ha messo definitivamente fine alla sua violenza. Non ci sono più state punizioni. Sherlock è diventato più dolce e tenero. Sto mentendo a me stesso? Ho accettato tutto per non subire altra violenza? Mento a me stesso, quando dico che abbiamo un rapporto alla pari, all’interno del 221B di Baker Street? È sufficiente per essere felice? Non potrò mai avere la certezza assoluta del perché delle mie scelte. Mi chiedo, comunque, fino a che punto ciò abbia veramente importanza. Nella vita nulla è solo bianco o solo nero, ma tutto è grigio e il grigio ha mille sfumature.

Quello di cui sono sicuro, è che una parte del mio cuore apparterrà sempre a Mary e Rosie. Anche se io mi sono ricostruito una vita, qui, nella Londra dei vampiri, io spero che loro siano libere e che vivano un’esistenza serena e tranquilla, in un mondo che non conosca gli orrori a cui assisto io. In qualsiasi modo evolverà il mio rapporto con Sherlock, non smetterò mai di amare mia moglie e mia figlia. Dovrebbero strapparmi il cuore, perché ciò accada. Per quanto loro mi manchino e non passi giorno senza che io pensi a loro, sono felice che non siano state catturate con me.

Sperando che loro abbiano fatto lo stesso, ho deciso di costruirmi un futuro. È inutile recriminare su ciò che è accaduto, perché non si può più cambiare, mentre è importante costruire il mio futuro con Sherlock, cercando di non portarci dietro il fardello del nostro passato. Con questo, non voglio dire che ho dimenticato tutto. Una parte di me non perdonerà mai Sherlock per quello che mi ha fatto. Ho capito, però, le sue motivazioni. Non le giustifico e non le approvo, ma sono anche perfettamente consapevole del fatto che, a parti invertite, io mi sarei comportato come ha fatto lui.

Stamattina, ci siamo svegliati con la città avvolta nella neve. Affacciato alla finestra, che guarda su Baker Street, osservavo i fiocchi di neve, danzare a una musica che solo loro sentivano, mentre cadevano leggiadri e soffici, da un cielo luminoso e bianco. Sherlock mi ha abbracciato da dietro, stringendo i miei fianchi con le sue braccia e facendo appoggiare la mia schiena al suo torace. Siamo rimasti così, a osservare in silenzio il meraviglioso spettacolo della coltre bianca che ricopriva tutto, quasi volesse cancellare l’orrore e il dolore che avevano permeato la mia vita, negli ultimi anni. Almeno, io guardavo la neve cadere. Non sono sicuro di cosa interessasse veramente a Sherlock, poiché, ogni tanto, sentivo il suo fiato, la sua lingua, la sua bocca, il suo naso accarezzare il mio collo, la mia guancia, i miei capelli. È stato strano, ma anche molto naturale. Ed io ero finalmente in pace, sereno e felice, come non lo ero stato da tanto tempo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Con questo capitolo, si chiude la seconda parte della serie “Il mio odiato amato nemico”. Spero che l’evoluzione del rapporto fra John e Sherlock vi sia piaciuta. Come ho già avuto modo di scrivere, i capitoli avrebbero dovuto essere quattro, ma mi sembrava che la storia ne sarebbe risultata troppo concentrata e frettolosa, mentre volevo che il rapporto fra John e Sherlock si trasformasse in modo lento e graduale. 
> 
> Grazie a chi abbia letto la storia e a chi abbia lasciato i kudos.
> 
> Per chi volesse sapere cosa aspetti John e Sherlock, ora che sono molto più che Schiavo e Padrone, Donatore e Vampiro, l’appuntamento è per lunedì prossimo, con l’inizio della terza e ultima parte di “Il mio odiato amato nemico”. Posso anticipare, però, che ci sarà bisogno dei fazzoletti. Di tanti fazzoletti. Quindi, se qualcuno ama il lieto fine, consiglio di fermarsi qui. Chi voglia conoscere la fine della storia, invece, lo aspetto qui. E non è una minaccia!!
> 
> Ciao!

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
>  
> 
> Bentornato a chi sia venuto a leggere la seconda parte di “Il mio odiato amato nemico”, dopo avere letto la prima parte. Benvenuto a chi sia arrivato ora, a leggere questo racconto. Per capire cosa stia accadendo, non è indispensabile avere letto la prima parte, “L’era dei Vampiri”, anche se la sua lettura potrebbe rendere più semplice comprendere alcuni passaggi.
> 
> John continua il suo racconto. Un caso intricato sta mettendo a dura prova le capacità di Sherlock. Sarà veramente d’aiuto il coinvolgimento di John? Il fatto che il dottore sia coinvolto nell’indagine di Sherlock, cambierà le dinamiche nel rapporto fra John e il vampiro?
> 
> Se ho scatenato la vostra curiosità, l’appuntamento è per lunedì.
> 
> Grazie per essere arrivati fino a qui a leggere.  
> Se qualcuno vuole lasciare anche solo due righe per dirmi cosa pensi di questa seconda parte, sarà sempre benvenuto.
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
